The Pureblood Pretense
by Chalilodimun
Summary: Harriet Potter rêve d'aller à Poudlard mais dans un UA où l'école n'accepte que les Sang-Purs, le seul moyen d'atteindre son but est de changer de place avec son cousin sang-pur. Le seul problème ? Son cousin est un garçon. HP à la sauce Alanna the Lioness. [TRADUCTION du tome 1 des "Rigel Black Chronicles" de murkybluematter]
1. Chapitre 1

Synopsis : Harriet Potter, sang-mêlée, rêve d'aller à Poudlard pour étudier sous le plus grand maître de potions d'Angleterre, mais dans un UA où l'école n'accepte que les Sang-Purs, le seul moyen d'atteindre son but est de changer de place avec son cousin sang-pur. Le seul problème ? Son cousin est un garçon.

Note de l'auteure : C'est un Harry Potter à la sauce Alanna the Lioness. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu cette dernière série, sachez juste que la base, c'est une fille qui désire aller à une école de chevalerie et change de place avec son frère jumeau pour faire cela. D'aussi loin que HP est concerné, ceci est un UA. C'est basé dans un monde où il n'y a pas de prophécies, Voldemort est devenu un politicien plutôt qu'un terroriste et – ah oui, Harry est maintenant Harriet. Ceci, avec plein d'autres éléments de l'histoire en général peut sembler cliché mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre l'histoire à la fois amusante et touchante, réaliste et fantastique selon les moments. Bonne lecture !

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous ! Me voici donc ici comme promis avec une nouvelle histoire mais cette fois, il s'agit d'une traduction de la formidable histoire de murkybluematter. J'ai découvert par hasard une mention de cette histoire sur Tumblr, je me suis lancée dedans un peu curieuse et croyez-moi, j'ai été happée ! D'où mon désir de vous la faire partager en français.

Concernant l'histoire, elle est à ce jour en cours avec quatre tomes, le chapitre 10 étant sorti en août dernier. Pour ce qui est de la longueur, on dépasse d'environ 230 000 mots les 1 millions de la série entière d'Harry Potter. (Oui, ses chapitres sont des monstres.) J'en viens donc au rythme de publication. Là, c'est le début de la série, les chapitres sont encore normaux mais je vous préviens, vers la fin du tome 1, on a des monstres de 50 pages. Et je doute d'être capable d'avoir la puissance céleste pour pouvoir traduire autant de pages chaque mois (ouais parce que tous les autres chapitres après sont de gros mastodontes) pour pouvoir donner de rythme certain. Donc quand un chapitre sera prêt, je le publierai le 15 du mois. Le chapitre 2 est déjà dans les bacs donc vous l'aurez le 15 octobre. (Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je publierai forcément chaque mois. Ma fanfiction en cours prend le dessus sur la traduction.)

Pour ce qui est de la traduction en elle-même, tout ce qui est Harry Potter, je me base sur la traduction de Jean-François Ménard (sauf pour Drago Malefoy et Rogue qui resteront en anglais Draco Malfoy et Snape juste parce que j'aime pas le français). Pour tout ce qui est murkybluematter, nom de lieu ou nom de personne, je vais rester sur la version anglaise. Concernant le prénom de Harry – Harriet – son prénom apparaît écrit Harriett au début de la série mais depuis le tome 3, il est écrit Harriet, donc je me base sur cette version la plus récente. Je traduirai toujours les mots de l'auteure (elle y met souvent des infos importantes) mais pas la partie où elle remercie les reviewers.

Pour finir, je remercie ma formidable amie, elooli-chan pour m'avoir pointé du doigt mes fautes de français et d'adaptation. Cette traduction est pour toi ! :3

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Le titre veut littéralement dire "Le Simulacre Sang-Pur"

PPS : Ah et j'ai oublié de dire que j'ai l'accord de Violet (murkybluematter) pour la traduction de son histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Est-ce qu'un des tours de mon père a tourné ton cerveau en porridge ? »

Arcturus Rigel Black plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa cousine tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'antique couloir.

« Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça à voix haute, Harry. Qui sait ce que ta mère nous ferait si elle entendait ? »

Harriet Potter se laissa entraîner loin du couloir, en haut de l'escalier étroit et dans la chambre d'Archie, plutôt habituée au cinéma de son cousin. Sa mère était bien loin de portée de voix dans le parloir avec son père et ses oncles, et ce n'était pas comme si les têtes décapitées des anciens elfes de maison allaient les dénoncer, mais quand Archie voulait du drame, il y avait du drame. Elle attendit patiemment tandis qu'Archie tirait la commode pour barricader la porte et se laissa aller à lever un peu les yeux en l'air quand il fourra son mouchoir dans le trou de serrure pour bonne mesure.

« Maintenant ?

— Ouais, maintenant. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit comme si les cinq dernières minutes l'avaient épuisé au plus haut point et la fixa derrière sa frange en bataille.

« S'il te plaît s'ilteplaît_s'ilteplaît_, dis-moi que tu rigoles. »

Elle prit sa pathétique expression d'espoir avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne rigolais pas. J'ai convaincu maman et papa que je voulais aller à l'American Institute of Magic. »

Pas que cela avait été compliqué, il n'y avait pas tant d'écoles de magie étrangères, et celles qui acceptaient volontiers les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus se trouvaient presque uniquement aux États-Unis. Le fait qu'elle avait présenté un grand enthousiasme pour une école autre que Poudlard était un grand soulagement pour ses parents à ce point.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Archie se laissa à nouveau tomber sur les couvertures et cligna des yeux face au plafond comme une chouette étourdie par le soleil.

« Ça y est. Je vais vraiment devenir un Soigneur. Harry, je… »

Il prit une profonde calme inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai jamais te remercier. »

Harry tendit le bras pour tapoter gentiment son cousin sur la main.

« Tu m'aides tout autant, tu te rappelles ? Sans toi pour prendre ma place à AIM, je ne pourrais pas prendre la tienne à Poudlard.

— Oui, bien sûr, rit Archie, un peu à bout de souffle, puis un large sourire illumina son visage rond avec malice. Alors, c'est quoi la suite ? »

Harriet sortit un bout de parchemin abîmé de sa poche. Elle prit une plume et de l'encre de la table de nuit d'Archie et barra "mentir comme des arracheurs de dent aux parents" de sa liste. Archie avait écrit la liste, ce qui expliquait pourquoi "sauter de joie" était l'unique élément hormis "devenir une fille" qui n'était pas barré.

« Bien, dit-elle. On ne peut pas échanger nos valises avant la nuit avant le départ, donc à part mettre la main sur le Polynectar, c'est tout.

— Okay, dit lentement Archie. Donc quand j'arrive à AIM, je dirai à la directrice que la personne qui a transcrit le formulaire à travers la Cheminette s'est trompée, et que mon nom est Harry, pas Harriet. Ils ne connaîtront pas assez bien le Livre d'Or anglais aux États-Unis pour douter quoi que ce soit.

— C'est ça.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment _toi_… »

Là, Archie pointa sceptiquement dans la direction générale de son visage.

« …tu vas être_moi_.

— Parce que tu es si unique, dit Harry sèchement. Tout le monde connaît l'héritier Black, mais tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis…

— Hey !

— … à part moi, et j'ai hérité suffisamment de traits sang-purs de mon père pour passer même l'examen de Lord Malfoy », termina-t-elle, relevant son nez pour appuyer la susmentionnée "bonne" lignée.

Archie plissa les yeux en un jugement moqueur.

« Hmm, oui, celui-là a en effet le nez et les pommettes d'un Sang-Pur. Les yeux sont un point communs – si seulement ils étaient d'un majestueux gris plutôt que cette commune teinte verte – mais le parfait menton pointu rattrape tout ça. Mais les cheveux ! Oh, par Merlin, pas un Sang-Pur n'en croisèrent de pareils. »

Harry jeta paresseusement un oreiller à son expression snob.

« Nos cheveux sont de la même couleur, aussi noirs(1) que ton nom de famille.

— Ce n'est pas la couleur qui est le problème, gloussa-t-il, c'est la texture. La tignasse Potter est plutôt caractéristique.

— Ce n'est pas si grave », dit Harry d'un air renfrogné sur la défensive alors que son cousin lui donnait une expression d'évidente incrédulité.

Archie secoua la tête avec regret.

« Désolé, cous', mais n'importe qui en Angleterre qui voit ces cheveux les associeront tout de suite à ton père. Sa photo est dans les journaux trop souvent. Les cheveux doivent partir si tu veux passer pour moi.

— Mais tu as des longs cheveux, fronça-t-elle les sourcils, touchant du doigt une mèche mi-longue. Ça va faire bizarre si tu les as courts d'un coup.

— On va en faire un grand geste. Demain, toi et moi allons tous les deux couper nos cheveux en l'honneur de la fin de notre enfance. Avec de la chance, cela te fera ressembler à un garçon féminin et moi à une fille masculine », dit Archie.

Elle nota qu'il ne sonnait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée.

Harry grimaça aussi, imaginant simplement l'expression sur le visage de sa mère quand ils reviendraient du coiffeur. Il n'y avait rien à y faire, pourtant. Ils devaient se ressembler le plus possible, s'ils voulaient que leur plan continue au-delà du premier semestre. Une fois leur ruse lancée, quelques centimètres de cheveux n'allaient sembler rien du tout à côté de toutes les autres choses qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

-0

[HpHpHp]

-0

Le jour suivant, Archie et elle se rendirent dans l'un des barbiers du chemin de Traverse et dirent au revoir à leurs longs – et dans le cas de Harry, indisciplinés – cheveux. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'entêté nid de corbeau que son père ébouriffait toujours quand elle approchait avait disparu. En échange, elles avaient des mèches coupées ras qui bouclaient gentiment autour de son front et de ses oreilles.

« Je parais trop délicate avec mon visage tout exposé, Harry fit la tête tout en plissant les yeux à elle-même dans le miroir. Ils vont voir que je suis une fille.

— Ils ne le verront pas », l'assura Archie, admirant son propre style court.

Elle devait avouer que, mis l'un à côté de l'autre, il y avait une remarquable similarité entre eux deux. Pas assez pour que leurs parents les confondent, mais assez pour insinuer le doute à un étranger, peut-être.

« Les enfants sangs-purs ont généralement des traits délicats de toute façon. Tu penses que tu parais exposée simplement parce que tu es habituée à cette crinière de lion qui submerge tes traits. »

Il tendit le bras depuis la chaise d'à côté et retira les lunettes de son nez.

« Voilà, on ressemble pas à des jumeaux ?

— Je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes », dit-elle, roulant des yeux flous.

Archie sourit largement.

« Ça va être un problème. On va avoir besoin de lentilles – je pense à de l'acier coloré ou peut-être de l'argent. »

Il se regarda pensivement dans le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses, je ressemble à de l'argent pour toi ?

— Tu ressembles à un idiot pour moi, l'informa Harry.

—Eh bien tu ferais mieux de pratiquer tes expressions d'idiot du village, alors, rit Archie. Étant donné que tu dois _être_ moi dans quelques jours.

— Peut-être que je t'améliorerai, dit Harry, souriant. Lorsque tu seras à nouveau toi-même, j'aurai mis la barre tellement haute que les gens vont dire "Qu'est-il arrivé à cet Archie Black ? Il était si calme à l'école et maintenant il semble plutôt bouffon."

— Attention, cousine, ou je pourrais bien faire quelque chose de nouveau à _ta_ réputation aussi, menaça Archie avec un sourire en réponse.

— Fais de ton pire, Harry haussa les épaules. J'assumerai ton identité de façon permanente. »

Archie grimaça.

« Peut-on faire un maximum d'effort pour ne pas que ça arrive ? Même avec tout le respect que j'ai pour le genre féminin, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être une fille pour toujours.

— Tu ne vas pas véritablement être une fille, lui rappela-t-elle. Je suis celle qui doit mentir sur son genre pendant sept ans. »

Ils tombèrent tous dans un silence pensif, toute la mesure de leurs intentions commençant à faire leur bout de chemin au-delà de leurs défenses mentales.

« Cela vaudra le coup, dit finalement Archie, juste avant que le coiffeur revienne avec leur facture.

— Oui », confirma-t-elle.

Il fallait que ça le vaille.

-0

[AbAbAb]

-0

Leur dernière nuit à la maison arriva rapidement, et Archie empaqueta tout ce dont il pouvait possiblement avoir besoin pour une école où il n'irait jamais. Il avait des sentiments contradictoires par rapport à leur ruse, en dépit de sa volonté à se jeter dedans. L'idée de mentir à son père pour les sept années à venir en était une triste. Maintenant que Maman n'était plus là, il était tout ce qu'il restait à son père, et si leur duperie était découverte elle provoquerait sûrement une rupture dans leur relation, mais d'un autre côté… ce n'est pas comme s'ils blessaient quelqu'un. Harry pouvait pourchasser son rêve d'étudier sous Maître Snape, et AIM avait le meilleur diplôme de Soigneur de toutes les écoles magiques occidentales lorsqu'il serait diplômé, il serait un Médisorcier entièrement qualifié, plusieurs années devant un étudiant équivalent selon les standards de Poudlard. Bon, il le serait si eux deux s'en tiraient, plutôt.

Quand il eut fini de faire ce qui était fondamentalement la valise de Harry, son père et lui se rendirent chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow pour dîner. Oncle Remus était déjà là, mettant la table. Bien sûr, Remus n'était pas vraiment son oncle ni James, à vrai dire, mais ils se considéraient tous de la même famille, donc qu'ils soient véritablement parents ou non n'importait pas vraiment.

« Alors es-tu prêt à affronter l'école, Archie ? » demanda James une fois qu'ils se furent tous assis autour de la table.

Lily lui donna un coup de coude réprobateur, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry avec une inquiétude évidente, mais James eut un grand sourire rassurant pour sa femme et continua à parler au-dessus de la nappe.

« Tu vas adorer Poudlard – il n'y a de tel endroit nulle part ailleurs. Ah, tout ce que l'on a pu faire ton oncle, ton père et moi quand on y était… En tant que représentant de la seconde génération de Maraudeurs, tu vas devoir poursuivre l'héritage familial…

– …en bombardant de farces les professeurs ignorants de Défense contre les forces du Mal », coupa Sirius, aboyant un rire et frappant Remus, assis à côté de lui, dans le dos au souvenir.

Remus secoua la tête, exaspéré, à son meilleur ami, mais qui ne dit rien pour le réprimander. Archie savait que c'était du fait de l'avis de Remus que Sirius riait trop rarement. Lady Black, la mère d'Archie, était décédée quelques années plus tôt d'une rare maladie dégénérative, et son père n'avait jamais vraiment été le même depuis. Pas plus que lui, à vrai dire.

« Pourquoi juste les professeurs de Défense ? demanda Archie, jouant le jeu. Cela fait partie d'une tradition ?

– Euh… pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'ils sont généralement les meilleures cibles, James se frotta le cou, pensif. Tu vois, le job est maudit d'aussi loin que l'on s'en souvient, donc tu n'as jamais le même prof deux années de suite.

– Et les profs novices sont les victimes les plus faciles, Sirius envoya un clin d'œil à son fils. Quoi que si tu voulais jouer un tour ou deux à Snivellus, ton vieux père n'aurait rien à y redire.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Sirius, dit Lily automatiquement, son ton révélant la fréquence à laquelle elle avait dû faire cette demande. C'est un homme bon.

– Sans parler du fait que c'est un génie », ajouta Harry doucement dans son poisson.

Personne ne releva sa remarque, car elle était, elle aussi, habituelle.

Harry était dans un état de quasi idolâtrie par rapport au vieux rival d'école de leurs pères depuis qu'elle avait lu un article dans _Potions Trimestrielles_ à propos de son travail sur la potion Tue-loup. Sa cousine apparaissait insipide et inintéressante, pour ne pas dire froide, pour la majorité des gens, mais elle nourrissait une fascination profonde pour les potions. Elle avait passé la meilleure partie de son temps à mélanger des concoctions improbables dans le sous-sol de ses parents d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler. Archie savait que sa cousine ne voulait rien d'autre au monde que de préparer des potions pour le reste de sa vie, de préférence seule, mais dans sa tête, médiocrité dans l'art n'était pas suffisant. L'unique façon de devenir la plus grande Maîtresse de Potions du pays était d'étudier sous la houlette du plus grand Maître de Potions du pays, et _il_, si vous pouviez croire le jugement de Harry sur le sujet, était à Poudlard. Archie pouvait comprendre sa détermination sur le sujet – il ressentait la même chose pour le Soin.

« Onze ans plus tard et tu es encore en train de le défendre, soupira James.

– Onze ans plus tard et tu es toujours en train de t'accrocher à une rivalité gamine, lui retourna Lily, regardant Remus en soutien. Remus pense que c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

– Elle n'a pas tort », dit légèrement le loup-garou.

Il jeta un œil entre James et Sirius avec un léger sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de continuer cela, non ? Je suis sûr que jusqu'à maintenant il se sera lavé les cheveux. »

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rires, et Lily envoya à Remus un regard exaspéré de merci-quand-même. Il leva les mains en capitulation et changea joyeusement de sujet.

« Alors, Harry, comment appréhendes-tu l'Amérique ?

– Peux pas attendre, dit la fille aux cheveux récemment coupés, jetant un regard à Archie avant de continuer. Ça va être intéressant de voyager à l'étranger. Je, euh, me disais que j'allais m'essayer au cursus de Soigneur.

– Vraiment ? mâcha pensivement Remus alors que ses parents échangeaient des regards confus. C'est une spécialité assez difficile. Je croyais que tu comptais poursuivre en carrière de Potions, pourtant.

– Eh bien, tous les Soins très avancés se font avec des potions de nos jours, dit Harry, jouant nonchalamment avec ses légumes. Si je veux faire des potions pour aider les gens, pas juste pour de l'argent, eh bien je devrais voir le problème de l'autre côté aussi. »

Archie ne pensait pas qu'elle mentait – elle ne mentait presque jamais, directement. Elle avait mentionné vouloir un jour être capable d'aider les gens avec des potions qu'elle aurait inventées, et les Medisorciers _dépendait_ effectivement énormément sur les potions pour les remèdes les plus complexes, mais il savait que si ce n'était pas pour lui elle n'aurait jamais envisagé une spécialisation en Soin. C'était seulement Archie. Après avoir regardé sa mère souffrir pendant des mois sous l'emprise d'une maladie dont il n'existait aucun traitement viable, il était devenu obsédé avec l'idée d'un jour sauver des vies.

Quand il avait décidé pour la première fois qu'il voulait être un jour un Soigneur, il avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait accompagner Harry à l'école aux États-Unis au lieu de prendre la place qui lui était réservée à Poudlard. Sirius n'avait rien voulu entendre. Archie pensait que le fait que son père était inhabituellement irraisonnable sur le sujet était une combinaison de sa peur qu'il perde son fils d'une certaine façon aussi s'il partait aussi loin, et son désir qu'Archie ait les mêmes expériences extraordinaires qu'il avait eues à l'école. Poudlard était l'endroit où Sirius avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, James et Sirius, et où il avait rencontré et était tombé amoureux de Diana, la mère d'Archie. Leurs querelles sur l'éducation d'Archie étaient devenues tellement acerbes que lorsque Harry avait proposé nonchalamment pour la première fois d'échanger de place pour résoudre leurs frustrations à tous les deux, Archie l'avait considéré sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père, mais Sirius vivait sa vie dans le passé, et Archie ne pouvait pas changer ça. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais ramener sa mère. Il pourrait, toutefois, être capable un jour d'être la différence qui sauverait la personne aimée de quelqu'un, et pour voir ce rêve devenir réalité il mentirait au monde entier s'il le devait.

Après dîner les deux cousins montèrent dans la chambre de Harry pour un adieu en privé. Ils ne se verraient pas, au plus tôt, avant les vacances d'hiver, et ils n'avaient jamais été éloignés aussi longtemps avant. La longue séparation n'était, cependant, pas la première préoccupation dans leurs têtes.

« As-tu demandé à ton père de la rétrécir aussi ? » demanda Harry, tirant une valise miniaturisée d'une étagère.

Archie récupéra sa valise miniaturisée de sa poche et l'échangea pour celle heureusement pas-trop-féminine de Harry. Elles ne seraient pas déminiaturisées jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent leurs écoles respectives le soir prochain.

« Est-ce que tu as piqué les potions du kit d'Auror d'Oncle James ? »

C'était la partie de leur plan dont il était le moins sûr. Contrairement au reste, qui paraissait plutôt innocent, voler était évidemment mauvais. Il supposa qu'il ferait mieux de s'habituer à vivre dans un état moral gris.

« Les voilà, Harry sortit deux béchers de sous son lit, servant les doses du liquide marron boueux dans des fioles, une pour chacun. Tu vas devoir garder le bécher caché. Je l'ai remplacé avec une concoction neutre dont l'odeur et le goût sont aussi mauvais, mais qui ne fait rien du tout. Avec de la chance, il va supposer que c'était un lot défectueux. »

Archie hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension et ils s'arrachèrent tous les deux des cheveux sans rien rajouter. Échangeant les flacons, ils burent la dose de l'essence de l'autre. La transformation était encore plus douloureuse que ce qu'il avait anticipé, mais ce fut rapidement fini et il eut l'impression de se voir dans le miroir.

« Étrange, Archie plissa ses nouveaux yeux verts. Tu as une vision _horrible_, Harry. Donne-moi tes lunettes.

– Ce qui explique pourquoi le monde est si flou. »

Harriet retira ses lunettes et cligna des yeux au monde qui l'entourait, appréciant apparemment sa vision maintenant-parfaite. Archie mit les lunettes avec un soupir de dégoût. Cela serait seulement pour un moment.

Ils avaient assez de Polynectar volé pour leur durer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien loin de leurs parents le lendemain matin, et après cela, Harriet avait les lentilles qu'il lui avait données pour corriger sa vision et changer la couleur de ses yeux pour un gris quelconque, tandis qu'il avait des lentilles vertes par souci de minutie. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur quelqu'un à AIM qui avait déjà entendu parler des Potter. Harry était la seule qui aurait des difficultés à maintenir leur supercherie.

« J'ai mis des livres de potions supplémentaires dans ma valise pour toi, donc étudie au cas où Maman mentionne quelque chose dans une lettre que je suis censée savoir, dit Harry. N'oublie pas d'apprendre le sort d'écriture tout d'abord pour que tu puisses répondre au courrier de mes parents, et je ferai de même avec les lettres que ton père m'enverra. Garde une copie supplémentaire de ce que tu écris et on les échangera par hibou à la fin de l'année scolaire pour que l'on garde nos histoires coordonnées durant l'été.

– Très bien, je m'en souviendrai », dit Archie.

Honnêtement, Harry agissait comme si c'était à elle de prendre la place de sa mère parfois. Pas que ça le dérangeait. Beaucoup. Il pouvait voir à travers elle de toute façon. Harry était beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître si elle radotait des instructions sur lesquelles ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord.

« Ça y est alors. C'est un… au revoir. »

Harry sembla un peu perdue pendant un moment mais elle se reprit vite pour lui donner un ferme :

« Bonne chance.

– Yeah. »

Archie se sentait un peu perdu lui-même à l'ampleur de ce qu'il était prêt à entreprendre.

« Arch ?

– Ouais ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Même si ça nous explose à la figure et qu'ils me mettent à la porte avant même le premier cours, je le dis maintenant : je ne regrette rien. »

Archie fut décontenancé à sa franchise, mais carra ses épaules néanmoins.

« Moi non plus. Merci. C'était ton idée et sans elle, il m'aurait fallu des années en plus pour atteindre mon but. Cela va être beaucoup plus dangereux pour toi et, hum, je te suis reconnaissant pour tout, peu importe ce qui arrive.

– Pareil. Merci pour me laisser emprunter ton nom, Arch, dit Harry, allégeant l'air entre eux avant une piètre tentative de légèreté. Je vais essayer de ne pas le noircir trop pour ces sept prochaines années.

– Fais de ton pire », dit Archie, souriant.

-0

[HpHpHp]

-0

Harry se cacha dans les toilettes pour hommes dans le Poudlard Express et attendit dans une cabine que le Polynectar s'estompe. Chaque seconde semblait une éternité, mais elle savait que c'était juste ses nerfs se jouant d'elle. Quand elle fut elle-même à nouveau, elle enfila la robe d'école d'Archie et s'approcha du lavabo pour mettre ses nouvelles lentilles en place. Depuis le miroir, un garçon sérieux de onze ans avec un halo de boucles onyx et des yeux gris, plats, renvoyaient son reflet. Ses cils étaient peut-être un peu trop longs pour être masculins, mais ses lèvres étaient suffisamment fines et les fragiles pommettes saillantes auraient pu appartenir à n'importe quelle lignée sang-pure. Elle avait entendu dire que les Malfoy en particulier étaient connus pour leur visage pointu. Sa voix était trop aiguë au début, mais avec un peu d'exercice, elle s'aggrava juste un peu pour être d'une octave plus naturelle pour un jeune garçon.

Satisfaite, elle quitta les toilettes et se mit à marcher la longueur du train, cherchant un compartiment libre. Regardant autour tous les visages excités, elle commença à intégrer qu'elle l'avait vraiment fait. Elle était allée aussi loin que le train sans être découverte, et n'importe qui qu'elle rencontrerait à partir de maintenant serait un total étranger, donc quoi qu'elle foirerait, cela serait attribué à la personnalité inconnue d'Arcturus Black. Elle réfléchit à cela un moment. Arcturus Black. Arcturus Rigel Black. Elle plissa le nez. Cela semblait trop étrange de prendre le nom d'Archie. Un nom qu'il n'aimait même pas, en plus. Devait-elle s'appeler elle-même Archie dans sa tête, juste pour diminuer les chances qu'elle se trompe et foire tout ? Mais alors comment ferait-elle référence à Archie ? Après y avoir réfléchi pendant un long moment, elle décida qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'approprierait la personne d'Archie, elle ferait bien aussi d'être claire à ce propos. Aussi longtemps qu'elle jouerait le rôle d'Archie, elle irait par son deuxième prénom. _À partir de maintenant, je serais Rigel Black, le meilleur étudiant de Potions que Poudlard n'a jamais vu_.

Rigel – et n'était-ce pas étrange de se renommer elle-même dans ses propres pensées pour une question de convenance ? – était presque au bout du train avant qu'elle ne voie ce qui semblait être un compartiment prometteur. Il y avait seulement un garçon assis tranquillement à l'intérieur, lisant ce qu'elle reconnut être le manuel de Botanique de première année. Elle fit coulisser la porte et hocha légèrement la tête en salutation quand le garçon leva les yeux. Il avait un visage ouvert, joyeux, avec des cheveux marron terne qui tombaient sur son front et des yeux marron simple qui ne retenait pas un seul indice de méchanceté. Ils avaient quelque chose de familier mais elle ne s'appesantit pas longtemps sur cela.

« Est-ce que tu gardes ces sièges pour quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

– Heu, non. »

L'enfant semblait surpris qu'elle pense cela.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

– Merci. »

Elle referma la porte et s'assit face à lui.

« Je m'appelle Rigel, dit-elle, essayant le nom pour la première fois à haute voix.

– Neville », tenta-t-il de sourire, et sembla s'apprêter à dire autre chose, mais s'abstint.

Il était probablement habitué à donner son nom de famille quand il se présentait, conclut-elle. La plupart des sang-purs donnaient leur nom par politesse, selon Archie. Elle préférait ne pas sortir son nom de famille emprunté pour l'instant, par contre. À tous les coups, il était un enfant élevé selon les principes de la Lumière et détesterait automatiquement quiconque nommé Black, ou alors ses parents sang-purs Sombres lui aurait dit que les seuls Black restants étaient des traîtres à leur sang.

« Heureux de te rencontrer. Est-ce _1000 Herbes Magiques et Champignons_ ? » fit Rigel d'un signe de la tête au livre sur les genoux de Neville.

Il baissa la tête, comme pour vérifier, se surprit lui-même et rougit.

« Ouais. Hum, en as-tu déjà lu une grande partie ?

– Oui, dit-elle, puis rétropédala alors que le garçon semblait particulièrement alarmé. Je ne pense pas que tu aies à en lire quoi que ce soit par contre. J'étais juste intéressé parce que la Botanique a beaucoup à voir avec les Potions.

– Oh, fit Neville, semblant très soulagé. Donc tu aimes les Potions alors ? J'ai lu l'introduction de ce manuel aussi mais ça avait l'air plutôt compliqué. Et la première potion citée utilise des morceaux de crapauds. J'ai un crapaud. Son nom est Trevor, expliqua le garçon. Je ne sais pas si j'aime l'idée de disséquer des animaux pour des morceaux.

– Tu n'auras pas à faire la récolte, probablement. Le professeur aura déjà les ingrédients prêts, dit Rigel.

– Tu penses ? Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si mal alors. »

Neville balança ses pieds un peu nerveusement, puis lâcha :

« Dans quelle maison penses-tu être réparti ?

– Je croise les doigts pour Serpentard, répondit-elle honnêtement.

– Tu… Serpentard ? couina Neville.

– À ta réaction, je suppose que ta famille est Gryffondor. La mienne aussi, admit Rigel.

– Et tu _espères_ vraiment Serpentard ? »

Il paraissait mi-douteux, mi-confus.

« Le maître des Potions à Poudlard est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il favorise sa propre maison, donc la meilleure chance que j'ai d'obtenir des cours supplémentaires de sa part est d'être à Serpentard.

– Tu irais a contrario de ta lignée pour de l'aide supplémentaire en Potions ? »

Neville se mordit la lèvre.

« Peux-tu seulement faire ça ? Choisir ta maison contrairement à la tradition, je veux dire.

– Peut-être pas, mais je pense que je peux remplir les conditions nécessaires si j'en ai l'occasion. J'ai juste à être malin et ambitieux, pas vrai ? »

Cette dernière partie était taquine, mais Neville ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Eh bien, bonne chance, offrit-il gentiment.

– Merci, dit-elle. J'espère que tu aimeras de même la maison que tu auras. »

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage dans un silence confortable. L'unique interruption fut quand Neville demanda doucement si Rigel pouvait partir pour qu'il puisse mettre ses robes d'école. Rigel n'eut aucun problème à attendre dehors si le timide garçon était plus confortable, quoi qu'elle était plutôt désensibilisée au corps masculin grâce au manque complet de modestie d'Archie en grandissant ensemble.

Tandis qu'elle se tenait debout à l'extérieur du compartiment, un grand garçon avec des traits enfoncés et une expression revêche approcha de la gauche du train. Du fait de l'étroitesse du couloir, elle bloquait à moitié le chemin. Au lieu de la contourner, toutefois, il vira et écrasa une épaule lourdement musclée sur son flanc. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle tomba sur le côté sur l'horrible carpette et rattrapa maladroitement sa chute sur son coude. Se relevant sur ses genoux, elle fixa le garçon, qui la regardait avec mépris.

« T'es aveugle ? demanda-t-elle, se rappelant de rendre sa voix plus grave, de la même façon que celle d'Archie lorsqu'il s'énervait, juste à temps.

Le moment où les yeux du garçon plus âgé s'étrécirent, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. L'autre garçon était beaucoup plus large et à l'air plus méchant que n'importe quel enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et en dépit de sa réticence à faire profil bas face à de l'hostilité ouverte, elle devait admettre que sa position était plutôt précaire pour être ouvertement hostile avec n'importe qui.

Le plus grand garçon s'approcha d'elle avec désinvolture, donnant un coup de pied en direction de sa taille. Seule une rapide roulade dans la direction opposée la sauva d'une côte ou deux abîmées. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers le garçon, qui aurait pu être sûrement un cinquième ou sixième année.

« Mes excuses, dit-elle à travers des dents serrées, pensant à désamorcer la situation. Évidemment, tu n'es pas aveugle, juste plutôt énervé, mais il n'y a pas besoin de le rejeter sur moi. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, les poings serrés, puis s'arrêta et sortit plutôt sa baguette, un méchant sourire aux lèvres.

« Des petits premières années devraient être assez intelligents pour savoir qu'ils ne devraient pas parler plus vite que leur baguette ne bouge. Considère ceci comme ta première leçon : quand un étudiant plus vieux que toi te frappe, tu restes couché. »

_Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pensé que cela t'aurait fait partir_, pensa Rigel avec résignation, raidissant sa volonté et se préparant à se prendre n'importe quel maléfice il lui lancerait.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse faire un mouvement, une voix stricte du bas du train les interrompit.

« Toi, là ! Pas de bagarres dans le train ! »

Un fin garçon roux avec un badge doré brillant sur le torse se fraya de manière importante entre Rigel et le garçon revêche, aucun des deux n'ayant relâché leur posture.

« Flint, dit le roux en apercevant le visage de l'autre garçon. J'aurais dû me douter. Je vais retirer dix points pour Serpentard quand on arrivera à Poudlard pour pointer ta baguette sur un autre étudiant – et un première année, rien de moins. »

Flint retroussa ses lèvres au garçon.

« Weasley. »

Apparemment, c'était suffisamment dit pour son opinion, car il se détourna et s'éloigna, avec un dernier regard ennuyé dans la direction de Rigel.

« Rien d'autre que des ennuis à cette époque de l'année, celui-là », soupira le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

Il baissa les yeux vers Rigel et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien ? Pas de chance de te trouver sur le chemin de Flint pour ton premier jour. Il aime avoir de la rancune pour un moment, donc soit sûr de rester loin pour quelques semaines, okay ?

– Je n'irai certainement pas le chercher, dit-elle, arrangeant ses robes. Merci d'être intervenu.

– Pas de problème, dit légèrement le garçon. Je ne faisais que mon devoir de préfet. »

Rigel acquiesça une fois de plus en remerciement, puis retourna rejoindre Neville dans leur compartiment. S'il se demandait pourquoi elle était restée dehors aussi longtemps, il ne dit rien. Elle réclama son siège silencieusement, perdue dans ses pensées. Même pas encore à Poudlard et elle s'était déjà fait un ennemi. Elle espérait avec ferveur que ce n'était pas un signe que d'autres cas similaires arriveraient encore. Elle espérait également qu'Archie s'en sortait beaucoup mieux de son côté de leur subterfuge, où qu'il soit.

-0—0—0

-0-0

-0

[Fin du chapitre 1]

(1) Pour rappel, « noir » en anglais se dit « black » ndt

* * *

Nda : Pour ceux ayant lu jusqu'ici : merci pour avoir donné une chance à cette idée inhabituelle. Pour clarifier toute confusion initiale (bien que tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure, bien sûr), Poudlard à cette période prend seulement des élèves sang-purs. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Remus et Snape bien sûr sont des sang-mêlés et quand ils allaient à Poudlard, seuls les né-moldus étaient bannis. Depuis, les lois sont devenues plus strictes. Harry et Archie ne sont pas véritablement cousins dans le sens littéral mais comme James et Sirius sont de distants parents, ils se considèrent eux-mêmes "cousins" dans un sens large. Encore, merci d'avoir lu.

Bien à vous,

-Violet Matter

Ndt : Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu ma traduction ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous voudrez en savoir plus sur les aventures de Rigel :) Elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! (Et on aime ça.)

Si vous voyez des petits endroits étranges en français, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Chali


	2. Chapitre 2

**NDT : **Nous sommes le 15, voici donc la traduction du chapitre 2 ! On entre doucement dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La chanson du choixpeau va apparaître, je l'ai légèrement adaptée pour qu'elle rime en français. Pour les personnes intéressées, la version directement de l'anglais est à la fin du chapitre.

Hors sujet mais en voulant mettre la nouvelle mise à jour pour mac, mon ordi a crashé car il ne m'avait pas prévenu que je n'avais pas la place. Je l'ai confié à un Apple store vendredi et, pour faire court, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le sauver et j'ai donné mon feu vert pour le formater, c'est-à-dire, le remettre à zéro. Donc adieu mes petites données. Vous ne devez ce chapitre que parce que je l'ai envoyé sur discord la veille de faire la mise à jour (la chance !). La moitié du chapitre 3 par contre… je vais devoir recommencer de zéro. Il n'est pas très long donc je devrais pouvoir le traduire avant le 15 novembre mais le NaNoWriMo approchant, peut-être n'aurais-je pas le temps, donc n'attendez rien.

Pas de mot de l'auteure (sauf à la fin), donc bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Alors que le train commençait à ralentir, elle put voir les lumières de la station de Pré-au-lard au loin. Les portes des compartiments commencèrent à s'ouvrir les unes après les autres, donc Neville et elle rejoignirent la foule se poussant vers les sorties. Ils se retrouvèrent séparés l'un de l'autre dans la cohue, et lorsqu'elle quitta le train, le petit garçon avait disparu de son champ de vision. Un homme plus large que quiconque que Rigel avait jamais vu les dirigea sur les berges d'un lac à l'eau profonde, où de minuscules barques en bois les attendaient. Elle se retrouva à partager un bateau avec un couple de filles et un garçon avec des taches de rousseurs avec la même nuance de cheveux roux que le préfet qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Elle tenta de ne pas se demander si les vieux trucs branlants étaient en état de naviguer, mais le fait que les bateaux avançaient grâce à une sorte de sort de masse hypnotique n'améliora pas sa foi pour les embarcations. Une fois sains et saufs à terre, elle et les autres suivirent l'homme géant, Hagrid, jusqu'au château. Il était plus grand que ce qu'elle imaginait, mais à part sa taille, elle ne pouvait pas se faire beaucoup d'idées dans le noir. Les grandes portes les invitèrent à entrer et ils attendirent patiemment dans le Hall d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'une femme au visage sévère – qui se présenta comme étant le professeur de Métamorphose, McGonagall – arriva pour les récupérer.

Elle les regroupa en ligne sans ordre particulier et les dirigea à travers les grandes portes en chêne jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les yeux de Rigel s'écarquillèrent involontairement au grand nombre d'élèves dans la salle. Elle avait cru qu'ils seraient beaucoup moins nombreux, puisque l'école n'acceptait que des Sang-Purs maintenant, mais elle supposa que peu de monde « se mariait hors magie » ces derniers temps. Cela ne se faisait juste pas. Elle avait entendu qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, à peu près cinquante pourcents des enfants sorciers étaient Sang-Mêlés. À présent, la majeure partie du sang moldu avait été éliminée du patrimoine génétique une fois de plus, donc les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés comme elle représentaient seulement environ vingt pourcents de la population.

Il y avait quatre longues tables qui prenaient l'essentiel de la salle, et une table plus petite, placée perpendiculairement au bout du bout de la pièce qui paraissait être celle des professeurs et du personnel. Puisque les élèves ornant chaque table semblaient être rangés selon la couleur de leur cravate, Rigel déduit que l'attribution des sièges était divisée selon les maisons. Elle observait d'un endroit à l'autre la salle en général pour éviter de regarder quelqu'un directement tandis qu'on les conduisait à un endroit devant la table en chef marquée par un amas de tissu posé sur un petit tabouret. Le plafond capta son regard et elle prit une grande inspiration en silence. C'était comme si la galaxie entière avait été capturée pour remplir la salle. De telles étoiles comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant ornaient l'empyrée. Elle avait entendu que dehors, dans la nature, loin des lumières des villes, les étoiles et les planètes brillaient plus fort, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela serait un tel _spectacle_.

Juste au moment où elle commençait à croire que peut-être il n'y _avait_ pas de plafond, seulement le vide, un petit coup de coude par derrière la ramena sur terre. Une fille avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts dans un angle à la mode loin de son visage se pencha vers elle pour murmurer :

« C'est enchanté pour ressembler au ciel extérieur, mais si tu continues à faire le poisson rouge, tout le monde va croire que tu es un roturier avant même que tu ne sois placé. »

Rigel tourna ses yeux gris artificiels vers ceux bleus amusés. La blonde faisait partie de toute évidence d'une des familles sang-pures les plus éminentes tout, depuis la façon articulée dont elle parlait jusqu'à la façon digne dont elle se tenait, suggérait des heures et des heures d'enseignement de bonne société pendant l'enfance. L'autre fille souriait pour montrer qu'elle ne tentait pas d'être malveillante, mais aimable, donc Rigel acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle était reconnaissante pour son conseil. Elle était sur le point de se présenter correctement quand ses mots furent coupés le tas de tissu sur le tabouret avait commencé à chanter. Fort.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue, jeunes et vieux

Dans la Grande Salle, quel beau lieu.

Oui, c'est cette période de l'année à nouveau

Où j'aide maître Dumbledore, oh !

À vous placer là où l'un devient :

La Maison de votre destin.

Pour ceux parmi vous qui aspirent toujours

À connaître autant que vous pouvez apprendre chaque jour

Qui, dans son ensemble, cherchent la vérité

Et, sans répit, prévoient d'étudier,

Pas d'inquiétude ici vous êtes beaucoup

À Serdaigle, vous serez chez vous.

Pour quiconque étant ingénieux

Toujours faisant de leur mieux,

Qui prennent seulement le fruit de leur labeur,

Attendent avec patience leur heure

Et estiment la confiance et la loyauté,

Mais ! vous appartenez à Poufsouffle sans hésiter.

Si vous savez que vous avez de l'ambition

Et, à la malice, des dispositions,

Si vous gardez vos secrets près,

Savez que la sagesse n'est pas sujet à se vanter

Et voulez trouver vos véritables amis,

Vous devez donc aller à Serpentard, si.

Pour ceux parmi vous avec un solide courage,

Le cœur vaillant qui, toujours, rage

Face à n'importe quelle tâche faisant appel à leur volonté,

Qui n'ont pas peur de dire le fond de leur pensée

Et à leur porte faire face au danger,

À Gryffondor, vous serez parfait.

Donc venez à moi et coiffez-moi

En mon habileté, j'ai foi.

Je chercherai au plus profond de votre cœur

La Maison qui vous apportera le bonheur

Peut-être n'est-ce pas une vision teintée d'or

Mais ce vieux chapeau vous guidera à bon port. »

La salle éclata en applaudissements tonitruants, tous les premières années les rejoignant avec perplexité.

« Nous avons juste à le mettre ? rit le rouquin avec qui elle avait partagé une barque. C'est facile ! »

Professeure McGonagall sortit un parchemin de ses robes et le déroula.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, approchez, asseyez-vous sur le tabouret, et mettez le chapeau. Abbot, Hannah. »

Une tremblante fille à l'air timide avec des nattes blondes s'avança nerveusement et s'assit sur le tabouret. Avec précaution elle plaça le chapeau sur sa tête, plissant un peu le nez comme si elle avait senti une odeur infecte.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! le choixpeau cria.

– Donc quoi que tu fasses, ne pense pas à quel point le chapeau sent mauvais ou il te punira en t'envoyant chez les blaireaux », chuchota la fille aux cheveux courts de tout à l'heure dans l'oreille de Rigel.

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour cacher son léger sourire amusé.

« Black, Arcturus. »

Rigel lissa son visage pour une expression détachée de politesse – de loin l'expression neutre la plus facile à maintenir sous la nervosité – et s'avança vers le tabouret que Abbot venait juste de quitter. Sa dernière pensée avant de coiffer le chapeau fut qu'il ne sentait pas si mauvais que ça.

« _Oh mais merci, jeune lady_ », le chapeau murmura dans sa tête.

Si elle n'était pas aussi tendue, elle aurait sursauté, mais elle garda un masque neutre sur son visage tout en pensant au chapeau :

« _Tu ne vas pas me renvoyer, non ? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester. Je travaillerai dur, je promets…_

– _Calme-toi, Miss Potter, je ne suis pas un mouchard… je suis un chapeau ! Je suis ici pour te placer, pas pour faire des jugements sur tes choix de vie. Maintenant, voyons… Tu as pas mal de talent, et tu es disposée à travailler dur, mais je peux voir que tu as de plus grandes ambitions que de l'autosatisfaction. C'était courageux de ta part de risquer autant pour être ici, et intelligent d'avoir planifié cela si parfaitement, mais par-dessus tout très sournois, tellement rusé. Je sais justement où je peux mettre quelqu'un avec tant de secrets à garder. Bonne chance à…_

– SERPENTARD ! »

Rigel se leva calmement, bien qu'à l'intérieur elle était assaillie par le soulagement. Elle retira précautionneusement le chapeau après un « Merci » chuchoté et se tourna vers la table qui était en train d'applaudir. Sur le chemin, son regard croisa celui de la fille qui s'était tenu à côté d'elle, qui lui articula « Bien joué ! » et mima subtilement retenir sa respiration pour éviter une odeur désagréable.

Elle se dit qu'il était impoli de rire des Poufsouffle alors qu'elle prenait le siège au bout de la table des Serpentard. Il y avait un éventail de places vides autour d'elle, probablement pour les autres premières années. Ils étaient ceux sur qui elle devait se concentrer – les autres élèves qui deviendraient bientôt ses compagnons de chambrée – pas ceux qui finissaient à Poufsouffle. Pourtant, quand « Bones, Susan » fut placée à Poufsouffle après une expression similaire de dégoût sur le visage, le coin des lèvres de Rigel tressaillirent vers le haut sans le vouloir.

Peu de temps après, elle fut rejointe par « Bulstrode, Millicent » et « Crabbe, Vincent ». Tracey Davis, Daphné Greengrass et Gregory Goyle suivirent tous rapidement. Après cela, il y eut une accalmie jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon au port altier, aux cheveux blond platine et avec une expression confiante, s'approcha au son de « Malfoy, Draco ». Davis et Greengrass, que Rigel avait déjà catalogué comme des sottes inintéressantes au vu de leur discussion sur les mérites des nappes en lin versus soie au moment de prendre leurs sièges, firent de petits bruits appréciateurs alors qu'elles regardaient le rejeton Malfoy coiffer le chapeau sans même s'embêter à s'asseoir. Le choixpeau sembla crier « SERPENTARD » avant même qu'il ne touche ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, et Rigel se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'asseoir non plus si elle avait été _aussi_ sûre du résultat.

Les yeux de Malfoy parcoururent tranquillement la table en s'approchant. De l'autre côté de la table, les larges garçons Crabbe et Goyle se poussèrent rapidement pour faire de la place entre eux, ce qui amena Rigel à fixer directement des yeux gris ardoise alors que l'héritier de l'une des plus anciennes et plus influentes familles de Sang-Pur Sombre se glissait sur le siège directement en face d'elle. Il baissa légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et elle en fut déroutée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que, avec elle en tant qu'Arcturus Black, ils étaient cousins du côté de la mère de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Elle rendit le salut tout aussi discrètement et tous deux retournèrent leur attention sur le placement alors que « Nott, Theodore » entrait à Serpentard également. Quand « Parkinson, Pansy » fut appelée, la fille qui l'avait prévenue pour son attitude de paysanne avança gracieusement jusqu'au tabouret. Son placement prit juste un peu plus long que celui de Malfoy, bien qu'elle fît toute une scène où elle s'assit convenablement sur le tabouret puis ajusta le chapeau sur sa tête avant de brosser des poussières imaginaires sur son bord alors qu'elle le reposait sur le tabouret.

Rigel se déplaça juste assez pour présenter une invitation à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans paraître impatiente à l'idée et Parkinson la remercia poliment d'un sourire en s'asseyant à la gauche de Rigel et plaçant ses robes gracieusement sous elle.

« Je savais que tu avais l'étoffe d'un Serpentard, confia doucement Parkinson, semblant contente d'ignorer le Placement à l'instant présent.

– Oh vraiment ? Rigel releva un sourcil à la manière d'Archie qu'elle avait vu agir quand il était en mode Sang-pur. Et comment as-tu conclu cela alors que je faisais le poisson rouge comme un péquenaud ? »

Là. Laisser la fille croire qu'elle avait pris le commentaire comme un compliment.

La blonde scintilla joliment vers elle.

« Je sais ces choses, tout simplement, dit-elle. Par exemple, je peux dire qu'il ne reste qu'un seul étudiant là-bas qui va nous rejoindre à cette table, et il ne sera pas appelé avant la toute fin, donc tu peux arrêter d'essayer de diviser ton attention entre moi et le choixpeau. »

Rigel se laissa aller à cligner une fois des yeux à l'autre fille.

« Tu es plutôt perspicace, Miss Parkinson.

– Appelle-moi Pansy, dit la blonde après avoir réfléchi un temps. Nous allons, après tout, devenir de bons amis, Mr Black.

– Tous mes bons amis m'appellent Rigel », dit-elle, tentant un sourire qui était basé sur les expressions espiègles de son Oncle Sirius.

Cela dut marcher car Pansy sembla très légèrement prise par surprise pour un moment avant d'autoriser un sourire en coin orner ses traits aristocrates.

« Tu es de toute évidence le fils de ton père, Rigel.

– Connais-tu mon père ? feignit-elle la surprise. Je devrais le punir d'avoir gardé une telle gemme pour lui-même. »

Elle sortait le grand jeu, et elle espérait honnêtement que ce que les gens disaient à propos des premières impressions était vrai et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à agir ainsi car cela la faisait se sentir un peu nauséeuse. Il était toutefois nécessaire que les gens croient qu'elle était le fils de Sirius Black, donc pour un petit moment elle allait transmettre l'esprit irrésistible de son oncle.

« Inutile de dire que chaque fille à cette table a été prévenue par leurs mères de rester loin de l'héritier Black si elles souhaitent garder leurs réputations intactes, sourit Pansy avec amusement, bien que ne semblant pas très concernée à l'idée de rester elle-même à l'écart. Mais je pense que tu n'es que belles paroles. »

Elle se fit une note mentale pour demander à Sirius ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard pour qu'une décennie plus tard il y ait des mères craignant pour la vertu de leurs filles en la présence d'un enfant de onze ans. Quoique d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir décidé de passer outre ces horribles rumeurs et de m'avoir donné une chance », dit finalement Rigel.

Quelle que soit la réponse que Pansy aurait pu faire, elle passa à la trappe quand « Zabini, Blaise » fut placé à Serpentard et que McGonagall enleva le choixpeau et le tabouret. Alors que Dumbledore se levait pour faire son discours d'ouverture, Pansy et Rigel dirigèrent leur attention vers lui. Avec le visage tourné vers la chaise du directeur, Rigel ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre compte, du coin des yeux, du regard scrutateur qu'un Draco Malfoy plaçait à sa hauteur depuis l'autre côté de la table. Il devait être très curieux du cousin qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, pensa-t-elle.

Dumbledore était clairement un excentrique. Sa longue barbe blanche était tressée avec des rubans aux couleurs des quatre maisons et son chapeau pointu était recouvert de fleurs tropicales et d'oiseaux. Il dit quelques mots, l'impénétrabilité desquels suggéra qu'il les avait choisis aléatoirement dans le dictionnaire, et agita les mains dramatiquement. Aussitôt, les tables en face d'eux se remplirent de toute la nourriture qu'on puisse imaginer. Apéritifs, soupes, entrées, desserts et boissons étaient étalés devant eux en un bazar chaotique et alors que les enfants dans toute la salle commencèrent à attraper tout ce qui était le plus proche d'eux, elle se demanda si l'aspect aléatoire du placement n'était pas voulu.

Rigel posa sa serviette sur ses genoux, remarquant que toutes les serviettes à la table Serpentard étaient noires et par conséquent, ne laisseraient pas de traces visibles sur les robes noires d'école de la même façon qu'une serviette blanche le ferait. Elle supposa qu'elle pouvait s'habituer à de tels détails. De l'autre côté de la table, Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de s'empiffrer de friandises au chocolat, sans même s'intéresser aux plats, tandis que le blond entre eux empilait doucement une variété de nourriture sur son assiette, comme s'il était en train de jouer au diplomate à chaque groupe de nourriture et était récalcitrant à montrer du favoritisme. Rigel demanda à Greengrass de lui passer la salade composée et, bien que la fille clignât des yeux à Rigel bien trop de fois au passage, elle la lui tendit bien. Rigel fournit son assiette généreusement avec les feuilles et commença à manger.

Quand elle finit son assiette mais avait encore faim, elle se servit d'autres superbes feuilles, ignorant le plat de pilons de poulets fumant juste devant elle.

« Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus substantif que ça ? » Pansy jeta un œil soupçonneux à son assiette avec une curiosité évidente.

Rigel avala précautionneusement avant de répondre :

« Non, merci. »

Pansy attendit un instant mais quand il devint clair que Rigel n'avait pas l'intention d'élaborer, elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son propre dîner. Rigel était à la fois intéressée et amusée à l'expression de désintérêt travaillé de l'autre fille donc elle offrit :

« Je suis végétarien. »

Pansy se retourna avec des sourcils relevés.

« Ah bon ?

– Tu ne manges pas _du tout_ de viande ? demanda Bulstrode, la fille aux cheveux sombres, regardant sa tourte à la viande de bœuf et aux rognons comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de l'abandonner pour toujours.

– Je mange un peu de poisson », dit Rigel.

La robuste fille secoua seulement tristement la tête en réponse et retourna à son propre dîner.

Rigel avait débattu si elle devait changer son régime alimentaire ou pas pour cette mascarade mais avait finalement décidé que non. D'abord, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir prétendre apprécier la viande pendant sept ans et ensuite, son régime végétarien pourrait aider à expliquer pourquoi elle restait petite et maigrichonne alors que les autres garçons deviendraient plus grands et larges. Archie n'était pas un végétarien mais personne ici ne savait ça et si pour une quelconque raison, cela remontait jusqu'à Sirius que les habitudes alimentaires de son fils avaient changé, elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle l'avait fait par nostalgie de sa cousine. C'était le genre de chose qu'Archie ferait dans un geste théâtral.

Elle finit son dîner tranquillement, trouvant que le jus de citrouille était un dessert suffisant pour elle et manqua de peu le moment où l'héritier Malfoy tourna une fois de plus son regard fixateur sur elle. Il n'était pas très subtil, toutefois, et après un second regard flagrant, Rigel remarqua que Pansy s'en était rendu compte aussi. Pansy ne semblait pas surprise que Malfoy puisse être curieux de Rigel, donc elle supposa que tous les enfants ici devaient connaître le système complexe des connexions de sang qui les reliaient l'un et l'autre.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé de manger, il se faisait tard, et Rigel était plus que prête à aller se coucher. Même la fébrilité d'être arrivée aussi loin ne pouvait pas la faire écouter plus que d'une oreille le discours informatif de Dumbledore sur les règles, les forêts interdites, et ainsi de suite. Quand ils furent finalement relâchés, elle se retrouva dans les pas de Pansy alors qu'elles et les autres premières années suivaient les préfets de Serpentard dans les cachots. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée de la salle commune, elle était gelée autant qu'elle était fatiguée. Ne chauffaient-ils donc rien en-dessous des cuisines ? Une des préfets, une fille avec de long cheveux noirs et un lourd maquillage pour les yeux, se retourna et s'adressa à leur groupe.

« C'est la salle commune. Vous ne serez probablement pas capable de la trouver vous-mêmes pendant quelques semaines car elle ne ressemble qu'à un tronçon de mur vierge mais c'est pour empêcher les autres maisons de la trouver, donc quoi que vous fassiez, ne dessinez pas de carte ou ne placez pas de repères le long des corridors pour retrouver votre chemin, dit-elle d'une telle façon que Rigel suspecta que les règles étaient basées sur de l'expérience. Suivez juste un Serpentard plus vieux jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez votre chemin.

– Ne soyez pas trop fier pour demander les directions non plus, un autre préfet ajouta. Les années supérieures ont dû faire la même chose quand ils étaient des premières années. Dans cette Maison, personne ne s'attend à ce que vous compreniez tout de votre côté comme un Serdaigle mais, d'un autre côté, nous ne sommes pas des Poufsouffle. Si vous voulez de l'aide, vous devez demander, et ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit gratuit.

– Le mot de passe est Ouroboros », dit la première préfète.

Elle se tint sur le côté alors que le mur glissait et l'air chaud réconfortant de la salle commune souffla doucement dans le couloir. Si garder désagréablement froids les couloirs dans les cachots était une sorte de tour psychologique pour les faire associer la salle commune avec une hospitalité douillette, c'était réussi. Ils entrèrent tous avec gratitude et les préfets les dirigèrent vers l'une des grandes cheminées le long des murs pour prendre leurs repères et se réchauffer.

La salle commune était très sombre, avec la lumière des flammes vacillantes des torches et des feux produisant des ombres étranges sur chaque surface. Une fois qu'elle se fut à la faible luminosité toutefois, elle trouva l'endroit élégant, bien qu'un petit peu claustrophobique du fait des plafonds bas. Les fenêtres n'aidaient pas, puisque tout ce qu'elles révélaient sur le moment étaient l'eau noire du lac mais elle supposa que plus de lumière devait filtrer depuis la surface durant la journée. Quant au mobilier, elle le trouva tout à fait adéquat à la maison Serpentard. Tout avait un dos bas pour qu'on voie sans problème qui se trouvait dans chaque siège, même de derrière, et aucun n'était trop rapproché l'un de l'autre ou repoussé dans les coins. Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. Heureusement, les meubles étaient faits de bois sombres basiques qui laissaient les tissus verts et argents apparaître en quelque chose de peu criard. Sept couloirs différents débutaient comme les rayons d'une demi roue depuis la pièce principale. Un pour chaque année, comprit-elle.

La préfète avec les longs cheveux noirs revint vers eux et dit :

« Changement de plan. Quelque chose est arrivé donc notre directeur de maison va déplacer la réunion de début d'année au matin plutôt que ce soir. Cela veut dire que vous devez tous être debout et avoir fini de petit-déjeuner trente minutes plus tôt demain donc sitôt que vous êtes installés, allez au lit. Le dortoir des premières années est tout au bout du couloir sur votre droite. Pour protéger la sécurité et l'intimité des élèves Serpentards, personne sauf les élèves de chaque année ne peuvent passer la porte de leurs couloirs respectifs. Utilisez cette intimité avec attention car les étudiants qui abuseront de leurs privilèges les perdront pour tous leurs camarades de même année. »

Elle les pointa vers leurs dortoirs, disant :

« Allez-y, petits serpents vos affectations de chambre sont à l'extérieur des portes. Oh et les garçons : je ne vous recommande pas d'aller dans l'un des dortoirs des filles. Vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences. Bonne nuit. »

Fatigué, Rigel suivit Pansy et les autres le long du couloir des premières années. Il y avait quatre portes le long du corridor, deux pour les filles et deux pour les garçons. Les filles étaient plutôt heureuses d'être seulement deux par chambre, plutôt que trois comme les garçons mais le seul garçon qui sembla déçu par son affectation de chambre était Zabini, à qui ont avait assigné une chambre avec Crabbe et Goyle. À la toute fin du couloir, du côté droit, se trouvait une porte, avec « Arcturus Black » écrit juste au-dessus de « Draco Malfoy » et « Theodore Nott », que Rigel poussa mécaniquement, allant droit sur le lit avec sa valise posée à son pied. Ses compagnons de chambrée entrèrent derrière elle et vraisemblablement commencèrent à se préparer à aller au lit mais elle ne leur paya aucune attention. À la place, elle alla droit sur son matelas et s'endormit dessus en quelques secondes. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti à l'idée de l'avoir fait jusqu'au dortoir Serpentard sans être expulsé la suivit jusque dans ses rêves, la faisant sourire paisiblement alors qu'elle se laissait porter par les pensées de ce que le lendemain allait apporter.

* * *

« Bienvenue, bienvenue, tout le monde

Dans ce beau lieu, à la Grande Salle.

Oui, c'est à nouveau cette période de l'année

Où j'aide maître Dumbledore

À vous placer là où vous devez être :

La Maison qui est votre destin.

Pour ceux parmi vous qui toujours aspirent

À savoir autant que vous pouvez apprendre,

Qui cherchent la vérité dans son ensemble

Et prévoient d'étudier tous les jours,

Pas d'inquiétude ici vous n'êtes pas seul

À Serdaigle, vous serez chez vous.

Pour quiconque ayant du talent oui,

Et toujours font de leur mieux,

Qui prennent seulement les choses qu'ils gagnent

Et attendent avec patience leur tour

Et estiment la loyauté et la confiance,

Mais ! vous appartenez à Poufsouffle.

Si vous savez que vous avez de l'ambition

Et une tendance à la malice,

Si vous gardez vos secrets près

Et savez que la sagesse n'est pas sujet à se vanter

Et voulez trouver vos véritables amis,

Vous devez donc aller à Serpentard.

Pour ceux parmi vous avec un courage solide,

Le cœur vaillant qui jamais ne faillit

Face à n'importe quelle tâche se mettant sur leur chemin,

Qui n'ont pas peur de dire le fond de leur pensée

Et faire face au danger à leur porte,

Vous serez parfait à Gryffondor.

Donc venez à moi et mettez-moi

On ne m'a encore jamais dit que je m'étais trompé.

Je chercherai au plus profond de votre âme

La Maison capable vous rendre complet

Peut-être n'est-ce pas une belle vision

Mais ce vieux chapeau vous guidera à bon port. »

* * *

**NDA :** Je sais que dans le canon la plupart des enfants sont des sang-mêlés et non des sang-purs mais je change ça pour que dans cet UA, la société sang-pure est tellement enracinée dans le monde sorcier que leur parents n'ont jamais marié de moldus ou né-moldus mais ont tout de même eu des enfants.

À cause de tout cela, nombre d'enfants qui, dans le canon, sont de sang-mêlés ou encore né-moldus seront peut-être quand même inclus dans l'histoire à Poudlard. Il y aura aussi plus d'OC sang-purs pour remplir les trous et pour rendre réaliste une société qui n'a pas vécu une perte numéraire dans une guerre civile comme cela a été le cas dans le canon de l'univers d'HP. À moins que cela ne soit précisé, partez du principe qu'un personnage est un sang-pur.

Concernant l'apparence de Pansy : Dans les films, elle a des cheveux bruns mais ce n'est pas précisé dans les livres. Donc elle est blonde.

Enfin : Je sais ce que vous être en train de penser : pas de cicatrice ? pas de prophétie ? C'est juste une fic se passant à l'école alors. Eh bien, peut-être au début, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'une cicatrice pour commencer une révolution, ou être le centre d'un maelstrom politique, qui est ce vers quoi cette fic se dirige. Si vous êtes là pour une romance facile avec un gender-bend original pour assurer des problèmes, peut-être n'est-ce pas pour vous. C'est un regard sérieux sur les dangers et conséquences de jouer un jeu dangereux avec des personnes dangereuses. Ceci dit, c'est aussi amusant, léger à certains moments, qui fait réfléchir, et excitant. Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci pour votre lecture.

-Violet

**NDT :** On se retrouve donc, si j'ai le temps, le 15 novembre prochain, sinon, ce sera reporté au 15 décembre. Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) (Et si vous voyez des endroits où le français vous paraît bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'ai beau l'avoir fait relire par ma meilleure amie qui m'a aidée à corriger pas mal d'endroits, parfois quand on est dedans, on ne s'en rend pas compte.)


	3. Chapitre 3

**NDT :** Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 3 de The Pureblood Pretense (ou Le Simulacre Sang-Pur. Quel titre vous préférez ?) est maintenant à votre merci ! :D Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

C'était la troisième fois que Draco Malfoy dirigeait son regard vers Rigel Black et pourtant, le garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel regard non plus. C'était celui que son père lui avait enseigné, le lourd, prévu pour être ressenti à travers des salles de bal. Si Draco n'avait pas su avant que l'héritier Black avait été élevé par des traîtres à leur sang, cela serait devenu évident face à l'indifférence totale du garçon. Aucun enfant élevé dans une digne maison sang-pure n'aurait été capable de dormir sous un examen aussi effilé et, chaque fois qu'il le fixait, n'obtenant pas plus qu'un tressautement de la part de l'autre garçon, cela apportait un nouvel agacement à l'humeur de Draco.

Il était supposé écrire une lettre à sa mère ce matin à propos du placement, et en particulier à propos de l'héritier Black, mais comment était-il censé faire ça quand il n'avait rien à dire jusqu'à présent ? Il avait parcouru le train deux-trois fois avant qu'il n'ait quitté la gare mais il n'avait vu personne qui ressemblait à l'image du jeune Sirius Black de l'arbre généalogique de sa mère. Il n'avait pas cherché à nouveau après ça mais il avait pensé pouvoir rencontrer Black à un moment avant le placement, ou au moins pendant le dîner s'il était placé à Serpentard comme sa mère l'avait espéré. Mais bien qu'il ait initié le contact (le hochement de tête en salut) et lui ait donné plein d'occasions de lui parler (le flagrant regard fixe au dîner), le garçon aux cheveux sombres n'avait pas réagi à sa présence du tout. Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre, il avait pensé : « Forcément, maintenant il va se présenter comme n'importe quel sang-pur digne de son rang le ferait ». Nott s'était bien rappelé ses manières la nuit précédente, mais non, Black avait foncé dormir ! Dans l'ensemble, pensa Draco Malfoy, l'autre garçon était plutôt irritant et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère attendait de lui qu'il se lie d'amitié avec Black juste parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Clairement, il ne correspondait en rien à une compagnie digne d'un Malfoy.

Enfin, une demi-heure après le lever du soleil, Rigel Black commença à s'éveiller. Draco aurait adoré s'en attribuer le mérite mais il semblait que le garçon aux cheveux sombres était habitué à se lever à une telle heure, car il ne paraissait ni confus ni surpris quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. Draco pensa que son père aurait été fier de lui pour la patience qu'il avait montré à attendre que Black le remarque. Cependant, il aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre que Goyle trouve son cerveau car Rigel Black avait apparemment encore moins de conscience de soi qu'il n'imaginait. Le garçon sortit du lit et s'étira, ne regardant pas une seule fois aux alentours. Les maigres ressources en patience de Draco tombèrent à sec quand Black commença à choisir ses vêtements pour la journée donc il se racla la gorge avec un décorum expérimenté que seul un Malfoy pouvait avoir aussi tôt dans la journée.

_**Ç**__**a**__, ça a obtenu son attention_, pensa Draco avec exaspération. _Comment cette tête de linotte a pu se retrouver à Serpentard ?_

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda-t-il tout haut.

Black s'arrêta, se pencha au-dessus de sa valise, une serviette accrochée à son épaule et une brosse dans une main.

« Ouais », dit-il, refermant sa valise.

Il récupéra son paquet de vêtements propres (Draco grimaça intérieurement en voyant des robes parfaitement correctes être aussi rudement froissées) et marcha à grand pas vers la porte de leur salle de bain, entrant à l'intérieur et la refermant derrière lui. Draco entendit le distinct clic du loquet et soupira avec mauvaise humeur.

« Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil », maugréa-t-il.

Il se balança de là où il s'asseyait sur son lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il avait défait ses bagages et rangé toutes ses robes la nuit d'avant, _comme une personne normale_, pensa-t-il aigrement. Qu'il laisse tomber la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère, aucune vague petite idée d'une alliance politique à l'avenir n'en valait la peine si c'était ainsi que Rigel Black allait être tout le temps.

Lorsque Draco eut brossé ses robes et peigné ses cheveux en arrière (et ainsi ayant l'impression d'avoir recouvré sa dignité) il s'était en quelque sorte calmé. _Une semaine_, pensa Draco. _Je vais être amical et (Merlin m'en garde) __**légèrement**__ engageant pendant une semaine mais après ça, si Black est toujours un taciturne moins que rien, même mère ne pourra m'accuser de passer à des relations plus __appropriées__._

HpHpHp

Rigel s'appuya contre la porte fermée de la salle de bain en tremblant. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été autant fixée de toute sa vie. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy voulait ? Une photo ? Elle avait quasiment couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour échapper à son regard pesant – le regard du garçon frappait comme un marteau ! – mais un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir ne lui montra rien d'inhabituel. Pas de cheveux verts ni de crocs ou une légère suggestion qu'elle n'était pas un garçon. En bref, rien qui ne méritait un tel regard insistant. Frissonnant légèrement sous un vague pressentiment, elle vérifia le verrou de la porte à nouveau et se déshabilla puis alla dans la douche. Elle était encore en train de s'habituer au peu de temps qu'elle devait passer à se préparer le matin sans avoir à s'occuper de ses longs cheveux, donc elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire les matins maintenant si elle ne se réveillait pas plus tard. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, qu'est-ce que le gamin Malfoy faisait aussi tôt (à part percer des trous dans le dos de la tête des gens avec ses yeux) ? Décidant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle sortit, se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette et s'habilla.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans le dortoir, elle fut accueillie par un aveuglant sourire gai et un « Bonjour » de Nott, qui était apparemment aussi peu du matin qu'Archie ; tout ciel bleu et petits oiseaux. Il était en train d'attendre avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et une brosse à dent dans une main.

« Fini ?

– Oui, dit-elle, s'écartant de la porte. Je t'ai réveillé avec la douche ?

– Nan, lui lança-t-il un sourire alors qu'il la dépassait. C'était Draco et son regard-Malfoy-de-la-mort-qui-tue. »

Ne sachant que répondre, elle acquiesça simplement et se rendit vers son lit, qui était entre ceux de Nott et Malfoy, où elle étendit sa serviette par-dessus le baldaquin d'argent pour la faire sécher. Elle vit du coin des yeux Malfoy la regarder avec confusion mais l'ignora, se disant qu'il n'avait probablement jamais réutilisé une serviette de sa vie et était donc en train de se demander pourquoi elle accrocherait sa serviette au lieu de la jeter dans le panier à linges pour les elfes.

Elle fut obligée de revoir sa conclusion quand il l'intercepta sur sa route vers la porte.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été correctement présentés, dit-il. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

– Rigel Black, dit-elle. Ravi de te rencontrer.

– Est-ce que tu vas petit-déjeuner maintenant ? demanda-t-il poliment, un sourire amical sur le visage comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de quasiment se jeter sur elle pour se présenter formellement. Ça ne commence pas avant au moins vingt minutes, je crois.

– À moins que tu n'aies une carte de l'école, pour moi, cela peut me prendre autant de temps pour trouver mon chemin », dit-elle, le contournant ostensiblement.

Elle savait que c'était malpoli au possible mais la seule chose dont elle n'avait pas besoin, la seule chose qui pouvait tout ruiner, c'était de l'attention des mauvais types de personnes. Et si Malfoy n'en était pas une, elle mangerait ses ingrédients de potions.

« Tu pourrais demander à un étudiant plus âgé », pointa-t-il dans son dos.

Le manque d'irritation ou de critique dans sa voix l'impressionna assez pour qu'elle se retourne pour lui faire face une fois de plus.

« Je doute qu'ils se rendent petit-déjeuner aussi tôt », dit-elle, ayant un tantinet l'impression de se justifier avec ses mots secs, lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux s'enflammer et ses lèvres se relevant un tout petit peu avant qu'un sourire poli ne l'en distraie.

Voilà l'enfant gâté qu'elle attendait chez l'héritier Malfoy. Sous tout son calme, ses techniques inexpérimentées, se trouvait le garçon qui boudait, même si brièvement, quand les choses ne lui tombaient pas tout de suite aux pieds.

« Ils le feront dans vingt minutes, quand ça commencera, dit-il lentement, avec le ton excessivement patient de quelqu'un expliquant quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à expliquer.

– Tu as sûrement raison, lui offrit-elle avec le plus petit des sourires, pas plus qu'un pli, avant d'entreprendre de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte du couloir des premières années. Bonne journée, Mr. Malfoy. »

Elle s'autorisa pour elle-même un autre sourire, celui-là réel, à l'expression qu'elle imagina sur son visage alors qu'elle fermait vigoureusement la porte. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'imaginer d'autres choses sur les visages des gens, habitude qu'elle avait récupérée d'un bal masqué où ses parents l'avaient traînée une fois. Depuis ce jour, elle juxtaposait dans sa tête des mines et des expressions exagérées sur les visages des gens dès qu'elle s'ennuyait. C'était divertissant, même si peut-être un peu étrange.

La salle commune était en effet déserte. Même s'ils devaient finir leurs petit-déjeuners trente minutes plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir rencontrer leur directeur de Maison ce matin-là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour les élèves d'être levés avant même que les elfes aient commencé leur service, donc Rigel apprécia le silence alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune jusqu'à l'entrée. Face au mur vierge, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

« Ouroboros ? » tenta-t-elle, agréablement surprise quand le mur glissa sur le côté sans bruit.

Cela faisait sens après tout, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il se refermait tout aussi silencieusement derrière elle. Ainsi, on ne serait pas capable de quitter la salle commune sans connaître le mot de passe pour y rerentrer, rendant moins probable le fait que quelqu'un soit coincé à l'extérieur dans l'air froid du cachot toute la nuit.

Quand elle eut marché suffisamment loin pour être hors de vue de quiconque sortant de la salle commune, elle sortit le bout de parchemin faussement vierge qu'Archie lui avait donné après que Sirius le lui avait offert. James et Sirius avait dit à Archie ce que c'était, se rappelant du temps où Rusard le leur avait confisqué. Apparemment, ils étaient revenus quelques années après qu'ils soient diplômés et l'avaient réclamé comme étant leur propriété, bien qu'ils n'admirent jamais au vieux concierge ce que c'était. Ils avaient convaincu Remus de les aider à l'améliorer également et Archie avait expliqué les nouvelles fonctionnalités plein de jalousie envieuse mais la Carte ne lui servirait à rien à AIM alors il la lui avait passée, refusant noblement de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de son père en retour.

Avec la carte des Maraudeurs en mains, elle traversa les cachots, se disant qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien commencer à explorer ce qui était le plus près de sa nouvelle « maison » en premier. Après que presque vingt minutes eurent passé, elle se rendit tout droit jusqu'aux escaliers qui la ramèneraient dans le hall d'entrée et, de là, la Grande Salle. Elle rendit le parchemin de nouveau blanc puis le rangea alors qu'elle commençait à grimper les escaliers et était à mi-chemin quand une voix l'appela de derrière. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Nott se dépêcher de monter les escaliers pour la rattraper, Malfoy et un Serpentard plus vieux, que le blond connaissait apparemment assez bien, le suivant à un rythme plus posé.

« Tu montes que maintenant ? demanda Nott, incrédule. Tu es parti il y a une éternité.

– Les cachots sont plutôt vastes, dit-elle alors que les deux plus lents les rejoignaient.

– Donc tu étais perdu pendant tout ce temps ? demanda le Serpentard plus âgé, un garçon à l'air athlétique avec des cheveux et yeux d'un brun commun, visiblement amusé.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une carte », dit-elle, impassible.

Si Archie avait été là, il aurait apprécié la blague.

« Eh bien, pas de meilleur moyen d'apprendre que de se perdre, le garçon haussa-t-il les épaules, les guidant vers la Grande Salle. Je m'appelle Adrian Pucey. »

Elle prit sa main distraitement.

« Rigel Black. »

Pucey fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'ils prenaient place près du centre de la table des Serpentard.

« Excuse-moi, mais je croyais que c'était _Arcturus_ Black.

– Rigel est mon deuxième nom », dit-elle, notant tout en se servant un verre de lait que ses camarades l'écoutaient attentivement.

Nott et Pucey échangèrent un regard confus quand elle commença à manger un bol de porridge et qu'ils réalisèrent qu'elle n'allait pas plus développer. Elle crut voir les sourcils de Malfoy tressaillir avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à ses œufs.

Rigel était juste en train de finir quand Pansy arriva dans la salle. Elle vint se placer derrière Nott, qui était assis à la gauche de Rigel, et se racla délicatement la gorge. Le garçon dégingandé se décala immédiatement un peu, se rapprochant du garçon sur sa gauche pour permettre à Pansy de s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça comme une reine qui aurait juste reçu une révérence d'un de ses courtisans et salua Rigel quelque peu froidement :

« Bonjour, Mr. Black. »

Elle se servit une assiette de fruit, se tracassant pour décider quel morceau de melon elle voulait avant de continuer :

« J'ai été un tant soit peu surprise de voir que tu étais déjà parti ce matin. »

Il y avait un _sans moi_ implicite à la fin de cette phrase mais si Pansy pensait déstabiliser Rigel, elle aurait dû être plus directe. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'elle sache faire que de communiquer sans parler.

« Je me suis toujours levé avec les coqs », dit-elle.

_Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis parti._

« Je vois, dit Pansy, et quoi au juste trouves-tu donc de si agréable au petit matin ? »

_Cela vaudrait-il la peine que je me lève tout aussi tôt ?_

« Je trouve l'absence de bruit général attrayant », dit Rigel.

Elle prétendit ne pas remarquer Pansy se raidir d'offense quand elle s'arrêta pour finir son lait avant de continuer :

« Cela permet de mieux comprendre le peu de choses que l'on entend plus clairement. »

_Je me lève aussi tôt pour éviter les gens mais je ferais une exception pour toi car j'estime ta compagnie et voudrais mieux te comprendre._ Franchement, la seconde partie de la déclaration de Rigel pouvait aussi être interprété comme un désir d'avoir une conversation plus intime, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des distractions, mais elle se disait qu'entre leur jeune âge et le bon instinct de Pansy, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit mal comprise.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques valeurs à ce que tu dis », dit Pansy avec réserve, offrant un petit sourire pour montrer que Rigel avait échappé à l'irritation de Pansy pour l'instant présent.

Son affirmation était si neutre qu'elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi mais Rigel choisit de l'interpréter comme un _peut-être_. Que Pansy se lève tôt ou non avec elle demain n'importait pas. Pansy avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, une explication et une invitation, sinon une excuse. Rigel se demanda si elle devait s'attendre à une telle stratégie de la part de la blonde chaque fois qu'elle serait contrariée d'elle. Elle paraissait en tout cas bien s'amuser si l'on croyait la contente satisfaction irradiant de chacun de ses gestes.

Rigel se réprimanda intérieurement pour avoir oublié qu'en tant que "garçon" sang-pur qui avait fait connaissance avec une fille sang-pure, il était considéré comme évident qu'elle l'escorte au prochain repas qu'ils auraient ensemble, et fut heureuse que Pansy n'aie pas pris son erreur pour un affront personnel.

Trente-cinq minutes avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, la Maison Serpentard se leva comme un seul homme et retourna dans les cachots, surprenant quelques Poufsouffle de première année en sortant de la Grande Salle au passage. Leur directeur de Maison était déjà présent quand ils arrivèrent. Il se tenait, grand et silencieux, au milieu de la salle commune alors que les élèves s'y pressaient et remplissaient les coins de la pièce. Les premières années restèrent en groupe près d'une des tables d'étude, incertains sur ce qu'ils devaient faire d'autre. Quand le silence commença à s'allonger, d'attente à inconfortable, il parla :

« Pour ceux parmi vous qui ne le savent pas… »

Il regarda vers leur groupe d'enfants de onze ans et Rigel se retrouva fascinée contre sa volonté. Il avait un regard qui se refermait comme un piège si l'on était suffisamment stupide pour laisser ses yeux accrocher les siens.

« … Je suis le Maître des potions, Severus Snape, votre directeur de Maison. Je m'excuse pour mon absence hier soir ; j'ai été inévitablement détenu, comme cela arrive parfois. Néanmoins, dit-t-il en se mettant à tourner en cercle, captant tout le monde dans la salle par son seul regard, comme le nouveau trimestre commence, nous attendons que vous vous rappeliez, ou dans le cas de nos plus jeunes membres, que vous découvriez, ce que cela veut dire d'être un Serpentard. Pour certains d'entre vous, dont les ancêtres ont parcouru les couloirs de ces cachots, cela signifie la tradition, et pour d'autres, cela veut simplement dire une approbation inconditionnelle, mais pour vous tous, Serpentard signifie une chance de graver et forger votre destin comme bon vous semble.

« En tant que votre directeur de Maison, c'est mon devoir de vous assister à approfondir les ambitions qui vous ont assuré votre place dans cette pièce. Pour sept ans, vos buts sont mes buts. Vos projets et rêves et plans deviendront mes propres motivations, et aussi longtemps que vous demeurerez ici, je jure de vous assister pour la réalisation de toutes vos entreprises. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour laisser ses mots, incroyables comme ils étaient, s'ancrer avant de reprendre :

« Pour continuer dans la même veine, si jamais, à n'importe quel moment, vous avez besoin d'aide, cherchez simplement un portrait de Salazar Serpentard et il me trouvera aussitôt. »

Il fit un geste vers le tableau d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts accroché au-dessus de la cheminée principale.

Rigel examina mentalement son nouveau directeur de Maison pendant qu'il parlait, recherchant les signes distinctifs… oui, là, dans les robes ignifugées, et _là_, dans les ongles coupés courts, et même là, dans les narines légèrement dilatées comme si son nez se préparait à inventorier les odeurs de la pièce – c'était réellement un Maître des potions. Elle assimila son langage corporel, fier et raide. Il ressemblait plus à un général évaluant ses rangs que n'importe quel professeur dont elle ait jamais entendu parler. Quand il fit face directement aux premières années, Rigel nota qu'il était beaucoup plus menaçant en personne qu'il n'avait semblé sur papier, avec ses traits d'oiseaux de chasse et sa présence intimidante, et pourtant, en même temps, ses mots étaient tellement plus gentils que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Dans ses articles, il passait autant de temps à balancer des commentaires acerbes à propos des contemporains incompétents de son domaine qu'à présenter ses découvertes révolutionnaires et brillantes déductions. Elle s'était déjà préparée à une hostilité immédiate à cause tout simplement de qui le père d'Archie était mais Snape ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

« À Serpentard, on fait corps, car un serpent solitaire ne fait pas le poids face à un lion, un aigle, ou, oui, même une belette parfois. Nous puisons notre force de notre solidarité, nos connections, et n'importe quelle autre ressource qui devient disponible. »

Il s'arrêta pour sourire avec suffisance d'une façon qui fit rire les plus vieux élèves d'un air sombre.

« Il y a très peu de règles à Serpentard mais qui ne peuvent en aucun cas être transgressées. L'une est contre les combats internes. Si vous avez un problème avec un membre de votre Maison, réglez-le avec des mots en privé ou par baguettes pendant les vacances. Dans cette école, d'aussi loin que quiconque est concerné, mes serpents ne retournent pas leurs crocs les uns sur les autres. Tout autre problème sera examiné sur la base d'un cas par cas. Quand vous aurez été trop loin, vous le saurez, et je prie pour que vous ayez l'intelligence de ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois. »

Il dévoila ses dents dans une parodie de sourire et Rigel jura à ce moment-là de ne jamais se le mettre à dos.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait que son point ait été reçu (en effet, même Malfoy ne paraissait pas savoir où se mettre), puis partit. Le vide laissé derrière par sa présence était tel qu'il fallut quelques secondes après que le mur de la salle commune soit refermé pour que quelqu'un bouge. Finalement, un préfet s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Vos emplois du temps ont dû être distribués dans vos dortoirs maintenant et quiconque ayant cours près de la salle de classe de Sortilèges en premier est chargé de montrer aux serpenteaux le chemin. »

Rigel rencontra les yeux de Pansy et la blonde souleva un sourcil en une question silencieuse. Elle prit son temps, retournant dans sa tête ses impressions alors qu'ils se rendaient dans leurs chambres et décida enfin qu'un haussement d'épaule était la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait donner. Pansy sourit, comme si elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction et était déjà en train de s'y attacher. Rigel supposa qu'elle n'était rien d'exceptionnelle sinon socialement prévisible.

« Eh bien, je trouve qu'il est cool, dit Pansy. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il est plutôt reconnu comme Maître des potions et tout le monde dit qu'il est un bon directeur de Maison. »

Nott, qui était en train de marcher derrière eux, pouffa d'un incrédule amusement.

« Tout le monde à Serpentard peut-être. Le reste des maisons pensent qu'il est un sacré bâtard. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils à son langage mais dit simplement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ce qu'ils pensent ? Ils se trompent. »

Rigel les laissa se chamailler là-dessus, toujours en train de penser à sa première rencontre avec son… idole ? Certainement pas. S'il y avait une chose que Severus Snape n'était pas, c'était un objet de vénération. Son héros peut-être ? Non, trop enfantin. Son futur mentor, décida-t-elle, avec un tant soi peu de chance. Il était juste plus impressionnant en personne qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais malgré ses mots à propos de l'approcher avec leurs ambitions, il y avait quelque chose… d'inaccessible chez lui. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer aller le voir et demander son attention, surtout en considérant le nom de famille qu'elle empruntait (et son vrai nom de famille, pour ce que cela valait). Elle aurait juste à travailler deux fois plus dur et _l__ui_ faire prendre conscience qu'_elle_ existait.

* * *

NDA : Bon, nous sommes presque à la fin des longs chapitres explicatifs (yeah), supportez l'ennui juste encore un peu. *_*

NDT : L'auteure ne devrait pas traiter ses chapitres d'ennuyeux ! Mais il est vrai que l'histoire va bientôt pleinement avancer. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si vous voyez des fautes ou des erreurs de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.


	4. Chapitre 4

**NDT :** Bonjour ! Comme promis, voilà la traduction du chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, personnellement c'est un chapitre que j'apprécie beaucoup. Et c'est surtout le début véritable de l'histoire. À partir de là tout sera mieux à chaque fois ! ^^

J'en profite pour remercier Eloolie pour m'avoir aidée avec mes méchantes fautes !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Malfoy chemina à ses côtés sur le chemin vers leur premier cours, Sortilèges. Elle marcha, coup à coup, plus rapidement puis plus lentement pour voir s'il devenait inconsciemment frustré mais il ne semblait pas déstabilisé. En réalité, il s'ajusta en douceur à son allure chaque fois qu'elle la modifiait et ne manqua jamais un temps de conversation (bien qu'elle ne lui donnât peu de matière à converser).

« Tu as hâte d'être en cours, Black ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton simple mais poliment curieux.

– De Sortilèges ? lança Rigel au garçon qui semblait presque déterminé à être amical avec elle. Ou des cours en général ?

– L'un ou l'autre, sourit-il d'une façon qui serait charmante dans quelques années. Les deux.

– Oh, acquiesça-elle en exagérant sa compréhension. Non. »

Cette fois, elle était sûre que ses sourcils avaient tressailli.

« Aucun ? pressa-t-il gentiment. Même pas Vol ? Personnellement, je ne peux pas attendre de montrer à ces Gryffondors comment on est censé jouer au Quidditch. »

Elle envisagea amener la conversation vers son intérêt pour le Quidditch mais comprit que puisqu'il lui avait donné une de ses préférences, il était juste d'en faire autant :

« Je suppose que j'ai hâte d'avoir Potions, offrit-elle, pensant que le flash de triomphe dans les yeux de Malfoy n'était pas du tout suspicieux.

– Potions ? Tu as de la chance d'être à Serpentard alors », dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de classe de Sortilèges.

Elle pensa que, peut-être, il la laisserait à cela et irait s'asseoir avec Nott et Zabini mais au lieu de cela, il la dirigea presque vers la table où Pansy venait de s'installer, qui avait deux chaises supplémentaires. Elle finit dans le siège du milieu et se demanda si Malfoy pensait que l'asseoir à côté de Pansy la rendrait plus confortable pour répondre à toutes ses « amicales » questions. Elle se demanda également s'il comptait écrire un dossier sur elle et l'envoyer à ses parents mais, comme d'habitude, elle garda ses questionnements pour elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui est chanceux ? demanda Pansy, n'ayant qu'entendu un bout de la remarque de Malfoy.

– Que Black soit à Serpentard puisque son intérêt est pour les Potions. »

_Oui, chanceux_, pensa Rigel quelque peu ironiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? » demanda Pansy, une légère morsure dans son habituelle voix froide.

Rigel réalisa qu'elle devait avoir prononcé son commentaire à voix haute et réalisa ensuite que cela sonnait comme si elle dénigrait sarcastiquement de sa Maison dès le premier jour. Ce fut confirmé quand Pansy continua doucement, pour que les autres ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y avait une tension entre les deux serpents :

« Tu devrais être fier d'être à Serpentard. Juste parce que ton père pourrait ne pas approuver…

– Pansy, l'interrompit Rigel, tout aussi doucement. Je ne voulais pas dire que je me considérais _mal_chanceux d'être à Serpentard. Je voulais dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la chance qui m'y a mis. Je voulais être à Serpentard. »

_Sans mentionner que j'ai exercé plus de fourberies juste pour venir à Poudlard que tous les idiots de notre âge combinés. Comme si je pouvais être nulle part ailleurs._

« Mais ton père est un… s'arrêta-elle avant de dire "traître à son sang" mais le sentiment était là. Hum, pourquoi voulais-tu être à Serpentard ?

– Malfoy t'a déjà dit ça », dit Rigel.

Malfoy et Pansy échangèrent un regard voilé d'incrédulité.

« Tu voulais être à Serpentard pour que Snape t'aide en Potions ? » clarifia Malfoy.

C'était clair qu'il pensait que c'était une bien faible raison pour abandonner ses valeurs familiales, même si sa famille _était_ un tas de traîtres à leur sang.

Rigel haussa les épaules, reconnaissante que le professeur soit enfin arrivé et qu'elle pouvait couper court à leur conversation. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'en dire autant mais ce serait dangereux pour son bien que les autres Serpentard pensent qu'elle retenait des préjugés contre sa propre Maison.

Le Professeur Flitwick était exactement comme elle imaginait quelqu'un ayant pour nom « Flitwick ». Il était petit et joyeux et commença à faire l'appel tout de suite après s'être surélevé sur une large pile de livres. Rigel pensa qu'il devait avoir un équilibre impeccable pour se percher en haut de livres toute la journée, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était un si incroyable duelliste dans sa jeunesse.

Les cours de Sortilèges était à peu près comme Rigel l'avait prévu. La partie la plus excitante du cours fut quand elle demanda au Professeur Flitwick d'utiliser Rigel pour son nom lors de l'appel. Il expliqua la théorie derrière le premier sort qu'ils apprirent, le sortilège de Lévitation, et les fit pratiquer sur des plumes pour le reste du cours. Rigel regarda jusqu'à ce que Pansy et Draco finissent par devenir suffisamment bons avec leurs plumes pour tenter de les faire se battre en duel en l'air. Ce n'était pas particulièrement renversant car même quand les plumes se rencontraient, c'était un pathétique, insonore mouvement donc ils s'en ennuyèrent plutôt vite.

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas, Rigel ? suggéra Pansy. Si tu ne l'apprends pas, tu devras le faire en devoir.

– J'imagine », soupira-t-elle, tentant d'ignorer la façon intense dont Malfoy fixait sa plume, comme s'il avait une bonne raison de croire que c'était une bombe ingénieusement déguisée.

Elle brandit sa baguette, disant « Wingardium Leviosa » mais rien ne se passa. Elle tenta à nouveau et puis encore plusieurs fois et toujours rien.

« Humm… peut-être que la plume est faite en plomb, dit Pansy, se penchant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau de la table. Attends ! Je crois qu'elle a bougé un peu !

– C'était toi en soufflant dessus, Parkinson », dit Malfoy.

Il paraissait plutôt déçu pour quelque raison.

« Réessaie, Black. »

Elle réessaya. Pour le reste de la leçon, elle pratiqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dise qu'elle pourrait performer le mouvement de la baguette dans son sommeil. Pour tout le bien que cela lui fit.

« Je ne comprends juste pas, continuait à dire Pansy, même quand ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours suivant, Histoire de la Magie. Ce n'est pas supposé être aussi dur. Es-tu sûr que tu essayais suffisamment fort ?

– Oui. »

Peut-être. Rigel réprima un soupir. Elle devait endurer presque une semaine entière de ces cours inutiles avant qu'elle ne soit proche d'un chaudron. Ils n'avaient pas Potions avant jeudi, malheureusement, et même ça n'était que de la théorie. Elle ne pourrait réellement concocter quoi que ce soit que vendredi et cela en partant du principe que le Professeur Snape les laisserait concocter la première semaine.

Durant toute l'Histoire de la Magie, Pansy et Malfoy lui jetèrent des regards lourds de sens. Elle ne savait pas exactement _ce_ qu'ils voulaient dire mais ils la regardaient puis se regardaient et puis la regardaient de nouveau et cela semblait certainement vouloir _dire_ quelque chose pour eux, bien que Rigel n'y comprenait rien du tout. À midi, elle était prête à les maudire tous les deux, seulement, elle ne connaissait aucun maléfice et elle était plutôt certaine que Pansy et Draco avaient tous les deux appris le charme du Bouclier par leurs parents paranoïaques. _Ceci dit, si j'avais autant d'ennemis que les Malfoy, je m'assurerais que mes enfants puissent se défendre aussi._

Juste quand elle se dit qu'ils avaient tourné la page de leur premier cours de Sortilège, Malfoy traîna Pucey dans la discussion par-dessus la table à manger.

« Adrian, combien de temps cela t'a pris pour apprendre le sort de Lévitation ? demanda-t-il à travers la table.

– Oh, un moment, en fait. »

Pucey se gratta la tête.

« Presque toute l'heure de cours, je crois. Mais d'un autre côté, mes parents étaient un peu plus stricts que les vôtres à propos des règles sur la magie pour mineurs. Je n'ai jamais fait de magie intentionnellement avant d'arriver à Poudlard. »

Malfoy et Pansy semblèrent contrariés par cela. Malfoy, Rigel pouvait comprendre. S'il cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à son propos, il serait sacrément déçu par ses compétences de lanceuse de sorts… qu'elle n'avait aucunement. Pansy cependant… Rigel fronça les sourcils, ou plutôt, elle laissa ses sourcils se rapprocher un peu. Peut-être que Pansy était en train de regretter d'être devenue amie avec Rigel maintenant qu'elle se révélait être dans la moyenne magicalement parlant (_ou légèrement en-dessous de la moyenne_, pensa-t-elle avec une grimace mentale).

Apparemment, Pucey avait été mis au courant pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées car il se tourna vers elle avec une expression de surprise et de préoccupation :

« Tu ne pouvais même pas la soulever de la table ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas même un mouvement », ajouta Pansy.

Quel bonheur d'avoir des amis aussi directs.

« Eh bien, à quel point forçais-tu ? demanda Pucey.

– J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, dit-elle. Mon mouvement de baguette et ma prononciation étaient corrects, cela n'a juste pas marché.

– Et tu es sûr que tu n'utilises pas une fausse baguette ? »

Pansy jeta un œil à sa manche, s'attendant à voir apparaître un poulet en caoutchouc et vendre la mèche.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Trente virgule cinq centimètres, frêne, crin de licorne. Ollivander l'avait qualifiée de « bien équilibrée ».

« Mais attends, dit Pucey. Tu as dit que tu avais essayé plusieurs fois mais pas à quel _point_ tu as essayé. »

Rigel le fixa avec le regard vide.

« Oh par… ! »

Malfoy, semblait-il, avait essoufflé sa patience pour le jour. Elle lui donna des points pour avoir tenu jusqu'au repas.

« Tu dois _vouloir_ que la magie marche, Black. Tu ne peux pas juste donner des coups de baguettes et t'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse des trucs.

– C'est vrai, dit Pucey. L'intention est cruciale lorsqu'on lance un sort, ainsi que la concentration et la détermination. »

Absurde, pensa Rigel, en potions, tu ne pouvais pas obtenir de meilleurs résultats en simplement le voulant plus. Tu dois passer par la procédure nécessaire. _Ce n'est pas étonnant que les sorciers agissent comme un tas de gamins gâtés si la plupart de leurs besoins sont satisfaits dès qu'ils le __**veulent**__ suffisamment assez_. Mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut un « Oh » avant de retourner à son repas. Elle mâcha une carotte pensivement pendant que Malfoy soufflait avec humeur à côté d'elle et que les deux autres abandonnèrent purement et simplement comme si rien de plus ne pouvait être fait.

Défense contre les forces du Mal fut, si tant est que ce soit possible, pire que Sortilèges. Leur professeur était un jeune homme bégayant qui avait apparemment eu une mauvaise rencontre avec des vampires lors de son tour du continent l'année précédente. Rigel pouvait voir pourquoi Sirius et son père pouvait trouver que de tels professeurs feraient des cibles faciles pour des farces. Il semblait toutefois connaître au moins les bases de défense et il les fit commencer par essayer d'allumer le bout de leurs baguettes avec le sort Lumos. Pansy bâilla dramatiquement et selon l'expression d'accord de Malfoy, Rigel assuma que c'était l'un de ces sorts que n'importe quel enfant dont les parents ne suivaient pas strictement la loi avait déjà appris. Ce qui ne laissa rien de mieux à ceux-là que d'aider Rigel.

« Non, non, dis-le avec plus de force.

– Bouge ta baguette comme si tu le voulais vraiment. »

Finalement, elle plaça sa baguette sur le bureau et se tourna vers ses petits supporters :

« Êtes-vous à Poufsouffle ?

– Quoi ?

– Non !

– Alors arrêtez de me coucouner. »

Ils parurent tous deux hautement offensés et Pansy grommela un peu mais ils se mirent d'accord pour s'amuser en critiquant les autres de leur classe. Rigel persévéra avec assiduité jusqu'à la fin du cours, malgré l'impression de perdre son temps. Elle ajouta Lumos à la liste des sorts dont les mouvements de baguettes étaient entrés dans sa mémoire musculaire et fut heureuse que le cours soit enfin fini.

Ils avaient du temps libre pour faire leurs devoirs et autre chose du même genre tous les jours avant dîner donc Rigel, Pansy et Malfoy se rendirent dans les cachots pour travailler sur un devoir que le Professeur Binns leur avait donné. Ils devaient lister ce qu'ils pensaient être les moments historiques les plus importants du siècle dernier mais comme tous les trois s'y connaissaient bien en histoire sorcière récente (Pansy et Malfoy parce qu'on leur avait appris toute l'histoire sorcière et Rigel parce qu'elle lisait le journal), cela ne prit pas longtemps. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire qu'il restait quantité de temps pour qu'ils embêtent Rigel avec ses sorts.

« C'est comme si tu étais un moldu, dit Malfoy.

– Peut-être que je le suis », dit-elle.

Les deux sang-purs sursautèrent involontairement avant que leurs cerveaux ne se reprennent.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, dit Pansy. Tu n'essaies juste pas assez fort. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu veux plus que n'importe quoi à l'instant présent ?

– Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me harceler.

– Eh bien, c'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas, dit Malfoy. La plume ne flottera pas tant que la chose que tu veux le plus au monde pour un moment est de la faire flotter.

– Mais pourquoi je voudrais la faire flotter ? demanda-t-elle rationnellement. Cela serait plus simple et plus rapide pour moi de la prendre.

– Et si tu veux bouger un rocher ?

– Peux-tu bouger un rocher avec Wingardium Leviosa ?

– Eh bien, non, tu as besoin d'un sort plus puissant, juste imagine.

– Je n'arrive pas à penser à une seule fois dans ma vie où je me suis dit "oh, si seulement je pouvais bouger ce rocher", fit Rigel, sceptique. Cela semble juste plutôt vain, je crois. »

Pansy soupira.

« Okay, alors pour le sort Lumos ? C'est très utile.

– Mais ce n'est pas sombre ici, pointa-t-elle en désignant la salle commune. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette illuminée.

– Tu ne vas jamais apprendre la magie comme ça », dit Malfoy, se yeux s'étrécissant.

Rigel haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle était là pour apprendre les Potions, pas la magie.

Après dîner, elle se retira dans sa chambre et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Sirius. Elle ne savait pas encore comment changer son écriture donc elle utilisa une dicto-plume et espéra que Sirius supposerait que son fils était juste trop paresseux pour l'écrire lui-même.

_Cher Papa,_

_Je te manque déjà ? Avoir ma propre chambre me manque déjà mais la nourriture ici est carrément meilleure que les trucs que tu cuisines, haha. Le trajet en train était amusant, j'ai rencontré un gentil garçon appelé Neville (je crois qu'il est un Longdubat) et le château est tout simplement aussi cool que ce que toi et Tonton James dites toujours ! Donc ne flippe pas mais j'ai été placé à Serpentard. Surprise ! T'inquiète pas, car tout le monde a été très cool avec moi jusqu'à présent et les autres garçons de mon dortoir sont assez sympas bien que des filles de notre année m'ont donné des regards comme si elle croyait que j'allais me jeter sur elles à n'importe quel moment. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement à leurs mères quand tu étais là, papa ?_

_Mon premier jour de cours s'est bien passé mais celui d'histoire est vraiment ennuyant ! Si l'on faisait un bon tour à notre professeur de DCFM, il en serait effrayé jusqu'à son collier d'ail mais j'imagine que je ne le saurais pas jusqu'à ce que j'essaie, hein ? Donc ouais, tout va bien ici, ne t'inquiète pas trop et promets de ne pas transformer ma chambre en piscine ou quoi, O.K. ?_

_Bises,_

_Archie_

_(P.S. La tu-sais-quoi marche toujours.)_

Elle trouvait qu'elle sonnait suffisamment comme son cousin pour passer. Elle fut attentive à ne mentionner aucuns Snape, Malfoy ou les problèmes qu'elle avait avec les sorts. Pas besoin pour Sirius de s'énerver si jamais il venait visiter l'école, tout serait perdu. Elle savait qu'il était impératif qu'elle évite les choses comme les blessures, grande quantité de colles ou quoi que ce soit qui donnerait une raison à Sirius de se pointer à Poudlard. Sa comédie était bonne quand elle s'en donnait la peine mais il était voué à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas Archie, à moins qu'il ne l'attaque avec un maléfice de Conjunctivitis aussitôt qu'il passerait la porte.

Rigel rangea sa dicto-plume et regarda le dortoir. Il y avait encore quarante bonnes minutes avant le couvre-feu donc aucun de ses camarades n'était endormi. Nott jouait à un jeu de bataille explosive avec Zabini qui était apparemment malade de l'illustre compagnie de stupide et extra-stupide. Malfoy était… oh super, il était en train d'écrire une lettre également. Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle n'irait pas à la Volière seule. Elle sortit nonchalamment la Carte des Maraudeurs, sachant que n'importe quel mouvement suspicieux ne ferait que déclencher l'attention de ses collègues Serpentard. Elle commença doucement à marmonner à voix haute des phrases sans sens, faisant ainsi paraître au monde qu'elle était en train de lire un morceau de sa lettre à voix haute dans sa barbe pour vérifier le choix des mots. Elle glissa « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » dans le milieu et mémorisa rapidement la route la plus rapide jusqu'à la Volière. Effaçant la carte de la même manière, elle la rangea une fois de plus et roula sa lettre le plus discrètement possible.

Elle enfila ses gants et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou confortablement. Sirius avait ensorcelé les robes d'Archie pour qu'elles soient étanches donc elle n'avait pas besoin d'une cape. Elle se leva avec désinvolte, glissant sa lettre dans les plis de sa robe d'école. Elle était presque (si près) à la porte quand, surprise, surprise, Malfoy l'arrêta.

« Tu vas quelque part, Black ? » demanda-t-il.

_Il va dire ça chaque fois que c'est clair que oui, en fait, je vais quelque part ?_ Elle leva un peu les yeux au ciel mentalement.

« Oui, Malfoy.

– Tu vas envoyer une lettre, dit-il avec un ton accusateur. Tu vas à la Volière. »

Elle haussa les épaules de façon évasive, ce qui valait, supposa-t-elle, la même chose qu'un aveu. Il se leva de son lit et commença à rouler sa propre lettre, disant :

« Il n'y a plus qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu.

– Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quinze minutes l'aller, pointa-t-elle.

– Il t'a fallu vingt minutes juste pour sortir des cachots ce matin, dit Malfoy uniformément. Je viens avec toi.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine », dit Rigel sans conviction.

Nott s'adressa à eux à travers la chambre :

« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver à vagabonder aussi tard dans le territoire des Gryff' et Serd'. Tu n'écoutais pas le Professeur Snape ce matin ?

– Ce n'est pas un problème, l'assura Malfoy, son sourire brillant juste un peu trop de dents pour être entièrement amical. J'ai besoin d'envoyer ma lettre avec Archimède de toute façon. »

_Un Malfoy avait __**évidemment**__ un hibou appelé Archimède_, pensa-t-elle mais elle acquiesça avec un minimum de bonne volonté. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Malfoy insiste à l'accompagner de toute façon. Ils traversèrent le couloir et la salle commune en silence, brisé seulement lorsque Malfoy prononça le mot de passe au mur-porte pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Les cachots étaient froids et étrangement calmes leurs pas résonnaient lorsqu'ils marchaient, ce qu'elle trouva être à la fois un avantage si tu avais besoin d'entendre des intrus arriver et un inconvénient si tu voulais bouger sans être vu. Elle prit avec confidence le tournant qui donnait au Hall d'entrée et Malfoy sembla content de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le rez-de-chaussée. Il se tourna vers l'escalier principal qui mènerait à l'escalier communiquant qui traversait la moitié du château pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier ouest qui menait au côté du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux et se fixèrent.

« On devrait pendre l'escalier principal, dit Malfoy. On ne connaît pas assez bien le château pour prendre d'autres routes et plus la zone est éloignée plus le risque d'être pris en embuscade est grand.

– N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu es venu avec moi ? Pour empêcher une attaque de quiconque voulant s'en prendre à un serpent solitaire ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard sur son visage qui disait clairement : _tu peux aller où tu veux mais je vais par là._

Il fit un son qui ressemblait à un soupir étouffé dans le fond de sa gorge mais marcha avec détermination vers les escaliers ouest, la regardant tout durant. Rigel ignora son regard noir et les dirigea en trois volées d'escaliers au troisième étage et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tourna à un corridor que Malfoy dit avec exaspération :

« Okay, maintenant je sais que l'on va dans le mauvais sens. Tu tournes à l'est et la Volière est à côté de la tour ouest. On aurait dû continuer à monter les escaliers. »

Rigel continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une tapisserie de deux jeunes sorciers se battant en duel pour une jeune blonde. Elle déplaça la tenture sur le côté et regarda en arrière comme pour dire « Tu viens ? ». Malfoy ferma sa bouche et examina le passage qu'elle avait révélé, soupçonneux.

« Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas un piège ? » dit-il alors qu'il regardait le lieu sinistre.

C'était un escalier abrupt et étroit qui semblait aller presque tout droit.

« Oui Malfoy, je t'ai forcé à me suivre à la Volière pour que je sois expulsé ma première nuit pour avoir poussé l'héritier Malfoy en bas des escaliers », dit Rigel.

Il semblait prêt à souffler mais il la dépassa et prit les escaliers malgré tout. Il alluma sa baguette avec le sort Lumos et lui envoya un regard par-dessus son épaule qui disait _c'est utile pas vrai ?_ Elle suivit avec amusement, disant :

« Attention à la marche trente-trois. »

Il s'arrêta net. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre compter dans sa tête jusqu'à dix avant de demander :

« Pardon ? »

Elle monta à son niveau, y arrivant tout juste dans le passage étroit.

« Nous sommes maintenant à la marche vingt-quatre et je pensais qu'il fallait que tu saches que la marche trente-trois est, en fait, un piège. »

Il la fixa, imaginant probablement un étranglement violent de l'héritier Black.

« Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas le premier ? »

Elle y alla avec joie passant exagérément par-dessus la marche traîtresse pour faire en sorte que Malfoy n'oublie pas, aussi amusant que cela aurait été de le regarder être coincé à hauteur de genoux dans un escalier caché. Ils sortirent du passage au septième étage, quelques mètres à l'est de l'entrée des escaliers de la Volière. Malfoy ouvrit les lèvres mais était trop fier pour demander comment elle avait su le chemin. Ce qui était pour le mieux puisqu'elle aurait seulement menti et dit qu'elle en avait entendu parler en passant par un étudiant plus âgé.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches de la Volière. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour que les escaliers soient verglacés mais ils y étaient presque et le vent mordant décourageait quiconque de s'attarder. Rigel alla chercher un hibou de l'école pour prendre sa lettre et Malfoy siffla distinctement pour le sien. Rigel dit « Sirius Black » très clairement et regarda le Petit-duc s'envoler dans la nuit. Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy se marmonner à lui-même avec agitation à côté de son Grand-duc. Elle réalisa soudainement que même si elle s'était habillée chaudement pour le voyage à la Volière, qui était toujours gelée car elle devait être exposée à l'air pour que les oiseaux entrent et sortent, Malfoy (ayant été trop préoccupé en insistant pour l'accompagner) ne l'était pas.

À ce moment-là, il faisait vraiment ses onze ans. Son nez était légèrement rouge, tout comme le bout de ses oreilles, et ses cheveux était un désastre soufflé par le vent. Il jura silencieusement à nouveau alors qu'il bataillât avec son parchemin fermement roulé et le fit tomber et Rigel supposa que ses doigts étaient engourdis aussi. Elle se baissa pour attraper la lettre avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et ne soit recouverte de fientes. Malfoy releva vivement la tête, son habituelle expression figée rendue moins efficace par la connaissance qu'il _était_ probablement en train de geler. Donc elle ignora son regard noir, accrocha le rouleau fermement de la patte de son hibou majestueux et dit :

« Pour ton père ?

– C'est pas tes oignons », aboya-t-il.

Elle souleva un sourcil.

« Devrais-je me boucher les oreilles pendant que tu donnes tes instructions à ton hibou alors ? »

Il rougit peut-être mais il faisait trop froid pour vraiment le savoir.

« Manoir Malfoy », dit-il à l'oiseau.

Rigel regarda l'oiseau prendre son envol, se demandant à quel point cette lettre était à son propos puis se reprit mentalement, se disant qu'elle devait être un peu trop douée à prétendre être son cousin si elle était déjà aussi vaniteuse. Elle se retourna vers Malfoy, dont la respiration sortait en petite bouffée entre des lèvres qui avaient perdu toutes leurs couleurs. Elle enleva son écharpe et l'enroula rapidement autour du cou du garçon pâle, étouffant efficacement ses protestations balbutiantes pour quelques cruciaux instants. Lorsqu'il délivra son menton du tissu épais, elle retira ses gants et attrapa sans ménagements une de ses mains, faisant un bruit de désapprobation quand elle le trouva tremblant de froid.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

– Tiens ça pour moi, Malfoy, tu veux ? dit-elle, enfonçant une de ses mains dans un de ses gants déjà chaud et entreprit de faire la même chose avec l'autre. Merci.

– Tu… »

Mais Rigel se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers.

« Dépêche-toi Malfoy, on ne veut pas être en retard.

– Tant que l'on rentre aux cachots avant le couvre-feu, Snape ne nous retirera pas de points », dit-il, se déplaçant rapidement pour la rattraper et elle remarqua que sa voix était étouffée à nouveau.

Elle mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau à l'image du plus jeune Malfoy, son visage à moitié enfoui dans son écharpe. Il ressemblait à un bébé oiseau dépassant de son nid, à l'exception qu'il avait un autre nid en haut de sa tête de la forme de ce qui fut jadis ses parfaits cheveux.

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune dans un silence relatif, Malfoy décidant de ne pas commenter la façon dont Rigel les guidait parfaitement dans les cachots. Il apprenait qu'il était mieux de ne pas la questionner puisqu'elle ne donnait jamais de réponse directe de toute façon. À l'entrée de leur chambre, il se débarrassa rapidement de son écharpe et ses gants et les fourra dans ses mains avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se diriger vers son coin de chambre sans regarder en arrière.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa valise et retira ses chaussures puis s'allongea sur son lit et appela le sommeil à lui venir. Nott la regarda à travers ses rideaux et dit :

« Tu ne portes pas de pyjama ? Ou au moins dors sous les couvertures ?

– Non », dit-elle.

Elle avait décidé qu'il serait plus étrange pour elle de se changer dans la salle de bain chaque fois qu'elle enfilerait son pyjama plutôt que de juste dormir dans ses vêtements. Elle préférait largement être vue comme paranoïaque que de les voir penser qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Elle dormait sur les couvertures pour que, s'il y avait une urgence ou qu'elle était attaquée au milieu de la nuit, elle ne soit pas entravée par la lourde literie, et entre dormir dans ses robes et la petite cheminée toujours allumée en soirée, elle doutait qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Nott rit et laissa tomber, se détournant d'elle vers son coin. Rigel fixa le baldaquin, pensant à son premier jour à Poudlard. Elle ne saurait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix avant vendredi mais jusqu'à présent, c'était mieux et pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait une bonne (et parfois trop curieuse) amie en la personne de Pansy et même Malfoy était passablement amusant parfois. D'un autre côté, les cours avaient été un désastre jusqu'à présent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Métamorphose soit mieux, bien que la Botanique devrait aller. Elle en savait beaucoup sur les plantes ou au moins celles utilisées comme ingrédients de potions. Et ensuite, elle avait un après-midi entier de cours de Vol. Elle soupira doucement pour elle-même, souhaitant qu'elle n'eût pas à prendre tous ces autres, ennuyeux, cours. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était concocter. Peu après, le sommeil l'a pris dans ses bras et elle rêva paisiblement de chaudrons fumants, à nouveau ignorante du regard d'argent dirigé vers elle depuis le lit à sa droite.

[DmDmDm]

Il fixa le garçon endormi sur le lit d'à côté comme s'il pouvait répondre à toutes les questions qui nageaient dans la tête de Draco. _Et_, pensa Draco, _il le pouvait sûrement, s'il le voulait_. Mais Rigel Black se trouvait être particulièrement peu communicatif. Toute la journée qu'il venait de passer avec Black ne lui avait appris de l'autre garçon que son vague intérêt en Potions et qu'il était terriblement mauvais en magie en général. Pas grand-chose sur quoi écrire pour chez lui (bien qu'il l'eût fait, bien entendu) et habituellement pas assez pour justifier un quelconque intérêt continu de sa part mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Rigel Black qui rendait Draco déterminé à en savoir plus. Le garçon s'était apparemment complètement perdu ce matin avant petit-déjeuner mais ensuite, peut-être le résultat de tout ce temps perdu à vagabonder, il avait montré une confiance totale à se diriger dans les cachots ce même soir. Et à quel moment, au nom de Morgane, Black avait-il eu le temps de trouver ce passage vers le septième étage ?

Il n'agissait pas beaucoup comme le fils de Sirius Black non plus, d'après ce que Malfoy avait entendu à propos du cousin de sa mère. À part le flirt désinvolte dont il avait fait preuve au banquet de bienvenue, Black semblait plutôt différent, tout du moins, côté personnalité. Il avait bien les cheveux et yeux de son père ainsi que les traits aristocratiques soigneusement sélectionnés de la lignée Black. Les yeux de Black étaient d'un gris plus terne que les siens mais cela, parce qu'il avait le distinct éclat argent des Malfoy en complément des gènes de sa mère. Rigel Black était tranquille, solitaire et n'avait aucun scrupule à ignorer les normes sociales quand cela lui plaisait. Il avait gardé la majorité de ses informations personnelles au fond de son cœur et pourtant, il avait choisi de dicter sa lettre à son père à voix haute, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout.

Et cette lettre ! Draco avait été capable d'en entendre la plus grande partie depuis là où il écrivait la sienne et soit Black gardait sa vraie personnalité enfermée profondément soit il était pleinement et complètement en train de mentir à son père. Draco penchait pour le second car plusieurs éléments dans la lettre avaient été des mensonges. Rigel Black ne semblait pas le genre de personne intéressé à faire des farces, même si Draco savait que Sirius et James Potter l'avaient été, et ses cours ne s'étaient certainement pas bien passés.

Aussi, Black avait été à la limite de l'impolitesse avec Draco la plupart du jour mais il avait abandonné sa propre écharpe et gants dans la Volière comme si ce n'était rien. Dans l'ensemble, le garçon était extrêmement contradictoire sinon franchement suspicieux et Draco allait garder une proche observation sur le plus jeune Black peu importe ce que sa mère aurait à dire à ce propos. _Tôt ou tard, il me montrera son jeu_, pensa Draco,_ et je serai là._

* * *

**NDA :** Dans le canon, il me semble qu'ils ne tentent pas de vrais sorts avant Halloween mais j'accélère les choses car je pense que la magie devrait venir plus naturellement pour des sorciers (euh… la plupart des sorciers). […]

Si vous voulez connaître l'emploi du temps complet pour référence :

Lundi : Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie, repas, DCFM

Mardi : Métamorphose, Botanique, repas, Vol

Mercredi : Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie, repas, DCFM, Astronomie

Jeudi : (pas de cours à la première période car coucher tard pour Ast.), Potions (théorie), repas, Métamorphose

Vendredi : Double potions (pratique), repas, Botanique

**NDT :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il y a plein de petits détails cachés qui n'apparaîtront que dans les tomes suivants, j'adore ça !

Ah oui, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, les "stupide et extra-stupide" auxquels Blaise fait référence sont Crabbe et Goyle !

Chali


	5. Chapitre 5

NDT : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Violet a publié un nouveau chapitre pour le tome 4 et il était trop bien, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un ressort depuis que je l'ai lu, je veux la suite ! Vu comment elle fait ses chapitres, à mon avis, il reste au moins quatre chapitres dans le tome 4 puis on commencera le tome 5 (smiley choqué). Si extraordinaire ! J'ai hâte de lire tout ça.

Sur ce, passons au chapitre 5 et je vous promets, il est drôle, il a été très amusant à traduire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le matin suivant, lorsque Rigel entra dans la salle commune, elle trouva Pansy tranquillement assise sur l'une des chaises à dossier bas, parcourant leur manuel de Métamorphose. La blonde était en fait vraiment jolie dans la pale lumière verte parvenant des fenêtres du lac, nota Rigel objectivement. Elle s'avança vers son amie et attendit que Pansy la remarque. Pansy ferma le livre avec soin et leva ses yeux bleus lumineux pour en rencontrer des gris.

« Bonjour Rigel, dit-elle.

– 'Jour. »

Rigel pointa de la tête la porte de la salle commune.

« Je vais faire un tour.

– J'adorerais venir avec toi », sourit Pansy.

Rigel nota qu'elle était déjà habillée pour aller petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure matinale. Elle offrit galamment son bras, se sentant plus qu'idiote alors que Pansy se levait gracieusement et déposait légèrement sa main sur le coude de Rigel. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et Rigel les dirigea immédiatement vers le hall d'entrée. Elle trouva que les robes et chaussures de Pansy paraissaient trop fines pour les cachots et elle avait de toute façon déjà exploré les cachots, donc elle décida qu'ils visiteraient le rez-de-chaussée et, peut-être, le sous-sol si elles avaient le temps. Rigel voulait tout particulièrement comprendre où exactement était le tableau qui menait aux cuisines.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient, Rigel apprit beaucoup de choses sur son amie. Pansy avait été nommée à partir d'une sorte de violette car sa mère les aimait beaucoup et elle était enfant unique. Ses parents avaient fait appel à de nombreux tuteurs pour elle au fil des années donc elle était venue à Poudlard avec une éducation complète des lois sorcières, étiquettes sang-pures, histoire magique – ce qui incluait une connaissance élargie des personnes et familles les plus connues et les plus influentes du monde magique occidental. Elle confia à Rigel que la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait essayé de remplacer leur professeur d'Histoire, Binns, par quelqu'un de plus compétent était parce que la plupart des étudiants, et en particulier ceux des familles influentes comme les Malfoy ou les Parkinson, s'y connaissait déjà très bien.

Pansy mentionna également qu'elle avait envie de prendre Soins aux créatures magiques en troisième année car quand elle était plus jeune, un troupeau de licorne s'était installé dans la forêt derrière son manoir, qui était un Réserve sorcière de la faune, et elle avait été plutôt proche des magnifiques créatures avant qu'elles ne repartent. Rigel avait su que Pansy était principalement innocente – comme n'importe quel enfant de onze ans le serait – mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était important pour Pansy jusqu'à présent et elle fit le vœu silencieux de protéger cette innocence autant que possible pour les sept prochaines années.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Rigel savait que la couleur préférée de Pansy était la pervenche, qu'elle détestait l'odeur de la lavande (parce qu'elle y était allergique) et que présentement, sa plus grande ambition était d'apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie car sa grand-mère faisait les tartes et gâteaux les plus délicieux, encore mieux que n'importe quel elfe de maison, mais que sa mère refusait de la laisser s'entraîner à la maison. Rigel trouva qu'elle ne détestait pas la compagnie de Pansy aussi longtemps que Pansy se contentait de parler d'elle-même. Elle rappela un peu Archie à Rigel, la façon dont elle portait facilement la conversation entière sans devenir énervante (en tout cas, pas pour Rigel qui n'aimait pas parler beaucoup). Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Draco lui rappelait un peu Archie aussi, la façon dont il poursuivait impulsivement tout ce qui le piquait sur le moment. Il semblait que Rigel avait inconsciemment dérivé vers le familier ici à Poudlard, cependant il semblait que Pansy et Draco s'étaient eux-mêmes attachés à elle. Elles se rendirent ensemble à la table des Serpentard et Rigel attendit poliment que Pansy prenne un siège avant de faire de même elle-même, notant se faisant que Pansy avait réussi à la faire asseoir encore une fois à côté de Malfoy. Elle se demanda si c'était son destin d'être toujours entre ces deux-là.

« Bonjour, dit Pansy à l'assemblée générale des premières années.

– Où étiez-vous vous deux ce matin ? demanda Davis.

– On marchait, dit Pansy, beurrant son scone avec attention. C'était une façon plutôt rafraîchissante de commencer la journée.

– Juste marcher ? demanda lentement Greengrass, évidemment encore suspicieuse du fils du don juan notoire Sirius Black.

– Il y a eu de la discussion impliquée également, je crois », dit Rigel.

Elle cligna des yeux quand Pansy eut un rire étonné.

« Tu as un certain sens de l'euphémisme, Rigel, dit-elle, les yeux scintillant malicieusement et semblant avoir résolu une magnifique énigme. Je savais que tu devais avoir un sens de l'humour pour avoir été élevé par Sirius Black et James Potter.

– Je crois que la plupart des professeurs attendent anxieusement que les véritables blagues ne commencent, dit Zabini, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Et les terreurs Weasley ont passé chaque repas depuis le placement sur le bord de leurs chaises avec anticipation. »

Rigel regarda avec intérêt la table des Gryffondor où il semblait effectivement y avoir deux rouquins identiques, observant l'un après l'autre la salle et la fixant avec des expressions confuses. Elle haussa les épaules, disant :

« Je n'ai pas de talents pour les farces.

– Eh bien, en tant que compagnon de dortoir, je suis vraiment rassuré, lui apprit Nott. Et si jamais tu décides de continuer la tradition familiale, fais-nous une faveur et entraîne-toi sur les Poufsouffle.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que Malfoy et Pansy le prendrait très bien », dit-elle platement.

Les autres échangèrent des airs confus mais Malfoy frappa son tibia sous la table et Pansy la bouscula légèrement.

« Rigel pense qu'il est drôle en nous appelant Poufsouffle parce que nous l'avons tellement "coucouné" hier, dit Pansy, un sourire adorable fleurissant sur son visage alors qu'elle entamait sa vengeance. Voyez-vous, il avait quelques problèmes avec les sortilèges que nous avons appris et nous étions seulement en train d'essayer d'aider, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

Rigel grogna intérieurement alors que Malfoy lui répondait, tout aussi doucereusement :

« Nous l'étions effectivement et Black n'est pas le seul avec un sens de l'euphémisme. Ses tentatives étaient tout simplement abyssales, n'est-ce pas Parkinson ?

– Oh, tu dois m'appeler Pansy, dit la blonde joyeusement. Après tout, nous allons travailler ensemble un long moment si nous devons essayer d'apprendre à ce plébéien comment la magie est supposée être accomplie.

– Dans ce cas, j'insiste pour que tu m'appelles Draco, dit galamment Malfoy, secouant tristement la tête vers Rigel, car j'ai peur que nous ayons une longue route devant nous.

– Vous verrez si je m'assieds à côté de vous deux en Métamorphose, marmonna Rigel dans son cantaloup.

– Oh tu le feras, et seulement parce que _nous_ nous assiérons à côté de _toi _», lui assura Pansy.

Rigel supposa qu'elle l'avait mérité pour les avoir appelés des Pouf' devant ses camarades mais maintenant tout le monde suspectait à moitié qu'elle était une Cracmolle, si les regards dans sa direction était une indication quelconque. Dix minutes plus tard, elle suivit un préfet en Métamorphose où un chat était assis silencieusement sur le bureau vide du professeur. Rigel fixa le chat, une suspicion se formant dans son esprit. Elle avait été entourée d'animagi pendant toute son enfance et entre Sirius, James et Remus quand il était sur Tue-loup elle reconnaissait un animal qui n'était pas un animal quand elle en voyait un.

Sans surprise, quand l'horloge murale sonna l'heure, le chat sauta du bureau, se transformant dans l'air en la femme au visage strict qui les avait accueillis avant leur placement. La plupart de la classe lâcha des exclamations silencieuses et regardèrent leurs voisins en admiration. Professeure McGonagall marcha à grandes enjambées vers le tableau noir et agita sa baguette vers un bout de craie. Il s'anima et commença à rédiger des notes sur la théorie du cours pendant qu'elle se présentait et faisait l'appel :

« Bienvenue en Métamorphose, dit-elle, ne sonnant pas du tout accueillante. C'est un sujet très difficile et j'attends de vous tous que vous travailliez dur et vous vous y appliquiez. Il n'y aura pas de pitreries ici tout comme les Potions, il s'agit peut-être de la branche de magie où les choses peuvent vite tourner mal si vous n'êtes pas extrêmement attentif. Mr Black ! » appela-t-elle.

Rigel contint son sursaut mais elle sut qu'elle devait paraître surprise.

« Oui, madame ?

– Vous saviez ou aviez deviné que je n'étais pas ce que je semblais être quand vous êtes d'abord entré ici », commenta-t-elle.

Rigel se demanda au juste comment elle s'en était rendue compte mais dit :

« Oui, madame.

– Comment ?

– Vous étiez trop immobile, dit Rigel, faisant référence à la forme de chat de la professeure. Les chats sont naturellement des animaux tranquilles mais vous étiez très vigilante donc j'ai supposé que vous étiez un humain en forme animale.

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement supposer que j'étais un familier ou une autre sorte d'animal intelligent ? » pressa-t-elle.

Rigel sentit qu'elle était le type de professeur qui voulait toujours la réponse la plus complète possible.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire à la classe que son père et son oncle étaient des animagi non déclarés, donc elle haussa simplement les épaules et dit :

« Tous nos professeurs étaient présents dans la salle de classe quand nous arrivions jusqu'à présent, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez quitté la table du personnel avant que nous ayons fini de petit-déjeuner et les marques autour de vos yeux sont inhabituelles pour un chat tigré.

– Excellente compétence d'observation, approuva sèchement McGonagall. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Il est vital que vous commenciez à développer une reconnaissance à la magie en tout temps. La magie peut être utilisée pour tromper les peu méfiants, particulièrement en Métamorphose, qui est la magie de transformer une chose en une autre mais il y a presque toujours des signes, si vous vous rappelez de les chercher. »

Elle passa le reste de la leçon à leur apprendre à transformer des allumettes en aiguilles et Pansy et Malfoy, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, eurent beaucoup plus de chances que Rigel.

« La mienne est devenue argentée, je crois », nota Pansy, rayonnante.

Ils avaient été prévenus que leurs chances de réussites le premier jour étaient faibles.

« Je crois que la mienne a un trou au bout », ajouta Malfoy, semblant plutôt satisfait.

Ces deux-là se tournèrent vers Rigel avec attente et elle regarda son allumette.

« Oh, regardez, j'ai fait une allumette », dit-elle, feignant une sorte de joie rêveuse.

Ils soupirèrent d'elle donc elle offrit un petit, mais vrai sourire, et dit :

« Vous avez tous les deux bien réussi. Je suis si fier », ajouta-t-elle, juste pour les voir lui faire la tête à nouveau.

Ils ressemblaient à des jumeaux quand ils faisaient ça, côte à côte, tous les deux la peau claire avec des cheveux blonds et des expressions d'exaspération amusée sur leurs visages.

« Tu es impossible, dit Malfoy. À ce rythme, ils t'expulseront à la fin de la semaine et alors, Pansy va pleurer et Zabini s'installera dans notre dortoir pour fuir les crétins de frères et j'ai entendu dire qu'il ronfle. Je raterai mon sommeil réparateur et Pansy ne sera pas capable d'utiliser ses sorts de glamour sur moi…

– Je n'utilise pas de glamour !

– … Car elle sera trop bouleversée et en train de pleurer et je deviendrai moche et ainsi sans influence et tout sera de ta faute », finit-il avec grandiloquence.

Rigel leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son allumette, supposant qu'elle pouvait au moins pratiquer l'incantation un peu plus. Elle sentit Malfoy la fixer comme si elle avait commis quelque _crime_ impensable en n'étant pas talentueuse comme lui, alors que Pansy lui rabattait les oreilles à propos de son commentaire sur le glamour, et souhaita ardemment qu'elle avait quelque chose de pointu pour le trouer avec pour que le petit con supérieur arrête de l'embêter !

Pansy stoppa net sa tirade avec une exclamation et Malfoy regarda stupidement son allumette, sauf que ce n'était plus une allumette. C'était une aiguille.

« Oh, bien réussi, Mr. Black. »

Professeure McGonagall était venue vérifier leur travail et avait vu l'aiguille se transformer.

« Dix point de plus pour Serpentard. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, vous avez fait de très bons essais également. »

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Pansy cria :

« Quinze points pour Serpentard en un cours ! »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard qui disait _concentre-toi_.

« Black, comment, au nom de Merlin, as-tu fait ça ?

– Comme toi, juste mieux, sourit Rigel d'un air suffisant, un peu étonnée d'elle-même mais ne voulant pas le montrer.

– Tu n'as même pas dit l'incantation », chuchota-t-il avec force.

Le regard de plaisir émerveillé sur son visage mettait Rigel mal à l'aise donc elle mentit :

« Si, je l'ai dit, tu ne m'as juste pas entendu par-dessus les jacassements de Pansy. »

Il ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Mais même, tu étais mauvais en Sortilèges et en Défense, et ceci est censé être beaucoup plus dur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait différemment ? demanda Pansy. Je veux dire, à quoi pensais-tu quand tu l'as fait ?

– Je pensais que je voulais quelque chose pour crever l'œil de Malfoy », dit Rigel.

Pansy sembla ne pas pouvoir dire si Rigel était en train de rire ou non.

« J'imagine que tu avais juste besoin de la correcte motivation, alors. »

Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait et cette fois, Rigel grogna doucement _pour de vrai_.

« Donc cela veut dire qu'on peut t'embêter à chaque cours… en fait, nous y sommes pratiquement obligés. Pansy et moi sommes la clef de ton succès. »

Après Métamorphose, en route pour Botanique, Zabini les approcha. Rigel n'en savait pas beaucoup sur le garçon, à part ce que les gens disaient sur sa dangereusement magnifique mère, mais il avait une présence tranquille quand il parlait, en dépit de son jeune âge.

« J'ai remarqué ton succès en cours de McGonagall, dit-il nonchalamment. Il semblerait que ces deux-là exagéraient ce matin, hocha-t-il en direction de ses amis (et quand est-ce que Malfoy était devenu un de ses amis ?). Tu sembles être plein de surprises.

– Je crois que c'était juste un coup de chance, dit Rigel. Peut-être que cette allumette en particulier avait été une aiguille auparavant.

– Uh huh. »

Le garçon à la peau sombre souleva un sourcil.

« En tout cas, la maison Serpentard semble avoir gagné un précieux atout inattendu en ta personne, Black.

– De même, je suis sûr, Zabini », approuva poliment Rigel alors qu'ils atteignaient les serres et que Professeure Chourave les fit entrer dans la première.

Professeure Chourave était une enseignante très intéressante, pensa Rigel. Elle les fit examiner différents types de sol et deviner quelle sorte de plantes magiques pousserait le mieux dans chacun d'eux. Rigel connaissait les propriétés de beaucoup de plantes mais elle n'avait jamais su que les conditions de croissance avaient autant d'impact sur la puissance des propriétés magiques d'une plante et ses éléments. Elle était choquée de découvrir que si mis à pousser dans le mauvais sol, le Voltiflor perdait la moitié de ses valeurs nutritionnelles donc pour une potion de vitamine à un niveau standard, il en faudrait deux fois plus ! Elle devrait commencer à demander où les ingrédients qu'elle avait achetés avaient poussé avant de les utiliser dans ses potions.

Après Botanique, ils étaient tous un petit peu sale mais aucun ne prit la peine de se laver avant déjeuner puisqu'ils avaient tous Vol cet après-midi et étaient voués à transpirer à nouveau. Malfoy était pratiquement en train de vibrer sur son siège, il était surexcité, bien que son visage soit stoïque comme toujours. Rigel posa une main sur son bras la quatrième fois que sa jambe cogna contre les siennes, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la faire rebondir, et il se calma finalement suffisamment pour finir son repas avec quelque décorum. Elle partagea un regard amusé avec Pansy qui n'était pas du tout intéressée par l'idée de voler sur un balai en général.

Ils avaient Vol avec les Gryffondor et la barrière entre les maisons n'avait jamais été aussi apparente pour Rigel que le moment où ils atteignirent le terrain et que les Gryff' s'alignèrent d'un côté tandis que les Serpentard allaient de l'autre. Elle reconnut Neville du train et sourit légèrement (autant qu'elle le faisait habituellement) dans sa direction quand il la reconnut. Pansy était en train de donner un affreux regard à une fille appelée Lavande, la haïssant probablement juste pour le principe à cause de son allergie, et Malfoy était en train de faire plier du regard le rouquin dégingandé qu'elle savait être de la même famille que les jumeaux Weasley, probablement un jeune frère. Le garçon semblait tout aussi mécontent de regarder Malfoy et Rigel pensa qu'elle devrait les tenir loin l'un de l'autre si elle voulait une existence paisible à Poudlard.

Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet pour obtenir leur attention et dit :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons juste voir les bases. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous avez des balais chez vous et penseront sûrement que ce rappel est indigne de vous mais si vous comptez jouer au Quidditch pour votre maison, vous voudrez être sûrs de maîtriser les fondamentaux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-elle comme un requin, si vous vous êtes trompés pendant toute votre vie, je vous le dirai. »

Pas du tout rassurés, la classe suivit néanmoins ses directives et commença à crier « DEBOUT ! » à leurs balais. Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts impérieusement à la vieille Comète à côté de lui et dit « _Debout_. » Il vola dans sa main comme s'il avait simplement attendu une opportunité pour faire cela.

Pansy obtint du sien de se retourner quelques fois et en devint finalement énervée et le ramassa juste depuis le sol avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Rigel dit « Debout » dans un ton qui n'était apparemment pas convainquant pour son Étoile filante.

Malfoy, qui était sur la droite de Rigel, l'examina et dit :

« C'est la même chose qu'un Wingardium Leviosa mais le balai transporte la magie au lieu de ta baguette. Tu dois le vouloir, Black.

– Pourquoi je ne peux pas le ramasser comme Pansy ? demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce que Malfoy allait dire.

– Parce que tu n'apprendras jamais de cette façon. »

Il lança un regard à Pansy derrière Rigel et dit :

« Pansy ne veut pas apprendre mais tu devrais prendre ça sérieusement.

– Pourquoi ? » dit-elle, décidant que Malfoy était beaucoup plus drôle exaspéré.

Elle se demandait combien de temps elle pouvait prétendre être mauvaise en Quidditch juste pour l'ennuyer.

« Je ne veux pas apprendre non plus. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu dois aimer le Quidditch. Si Pansy ne l'aime pas, c'est toi qui aimeras pour que je ne sois pas le seul dans notre groupe. »

Elle souleva ses sourcils au raisonnement plutôt enfantin, essayant d'ignorer la partie d'elle-même qui était flattée qu'il considérât les opinions de Pansy et elle les seules qui vaillent la peine d'être prises en compte.

« Très bien, dit-elle. _Debout_. »

Le balai s'éleva de façon continue vers sa main tendue et le bois semblait vibrer avec anticipation sous ses doigts. Elle examina avec regret le vieux balai, sachant qu'il serait terriblement déçu quand elle agirait comme une ignorante dans les airs. Cependant, si les gens savaient qu'elle n'était pas horrible sur un balai, ils voudraient la faire essayer d'entrer dans leur équipe de maison et cela la distrairait de ses études de Potions. Sans mentionner l'attention non sollicitée si elle rentrait effectivement dans l'équipe, couplé avec les inévitables frasques qui viendraient avec en tentant de cacher son sexe biologique dans les vestiaires, etc. Ajouté à cela la probabilité à 100% que si son Oncle Sirius venait la regarder jouer il réaliserait immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas Archie et il était hors de question qu'elle puisse se permettre d'être douée en Quidditch.

« Montez sur vos balais », appela Madame Bibine, démontrant comment ils devaient balancer une jambe de l'autre côté.

Tout le monde se plaça plus ou moins bien et elle dit :

« Maintenant, à trois, je veux que vous vous éleviez légèrement du sol, rester en vol stationnaire puis revenir en vous penchant un peu. Un… »

Mais Neville était déjà dans les airs et en train de grimper sans s'arrêter. La classe poussa des cris d'exclamations et le garçon au visage rond agrippa fermement le balai, sa tête devenue blanche comme de la craie de terreur. Bibine décolla du sol et vola vers lui, tendant une main pour essayer de le ramener en sureté mais au moment où elle l'atteignit, la prise de Neville avait faibli. Il chuta droit vers le sol et Rigel eut à peine le temps de penser, alors qu'elle regardait avec un désarroi glacé, que si elle voulait faire léviter quelque chose dans toute sa vie, c'était Neville, maintenant. Alors, incroyablement, il ralentissait, s'arrêtant, planant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et Rigel réalisa qu'elle tenait sa baguette avec le bout pointé directement sur le Gryffondor sidéré. Ses yeux noisette laiteux rencontrèrent les siens et le regard d'extrême gratitude qu'ils avaient fit trembler sa main. Le sort se brisa et Neville atterrit avec une expiration de souffle soulagée sur l'herbe molle. Bibine atterrit quelques secondes plus tard et aida le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds. Quand il était clair qu'il tremblait trop pour tenir debout, elle dit :

« Pauvre garçon, vous avez eu une belle frayeur. Allons à l'infirmerie chercher un philtre calmant. »

Elle le souleva dans ses bras, montrant une force surprenante et déclara par-dessus son épaule :

« Restez ici et sur le sol ou vous serez en colle jusqu'à votre diplôme. »

Rigel avait rapidement rangé sa baguette quand Neville avait touché le sol mais il était trop tard pour éviter d'être remarquée et la plupart de la classe la fixait. Elle pouvait voir les Gryffondor être déchirés entre soulagement que leur camarade n'ait pas été blessé et suspicion qu'un serpent visqueux aiderait un lion pour, semblait-il, aucune raison. Ses propres camarades de maison étaient juste franchement bouche bée, ayant eu l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait même pas réaliser le sort de Lévitation, encore moins sur un objet mouvant lourd sous la pression. Rigel, ne voulant pas examiner cette ligne de questionnement elle-même, se tourna ostensiblement vers Pansy et dit :

« Penses-tu que Professeure Chourave s'en fiche où l'on trouve l'échantillon de terre qu'on est supposé analyser pour notre devoir ? »

Pansy cligna des yeux, cherchant la logique. Rigel soupira et se tourna vers Malfoy :

« Je veux dire, elle ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'on se balade dans la Forêt interdite, non ? On pourrait probablement juste demander au Garde-chasse pour un échantillon de son jardin. »

Malfoy avait l'air de considérer l'idée de la baffer donc elle plissa les yeux et aboya :

« Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais hystérique. Laisse tomber.

– Tomb… »

Il jura à mi-voix.

« Tu es invraisemblable parfois et ce n'est pas un compliment. »

Elle haussa les épaules et était prête à changer de sujet à nouveau quand elle remarqua le Gryffondor rouquin marchant vers eux. Avec un pressentiment dans l'estomac, elle colla son expression la plus amicale qu'elle pouvait trouver tout en étant encore en train de paniquer à l'intérieur.

« Hey… ! commença-t-il, véhément.

– Hey, tu connais Neville, pas vrai ? l'interrompit Rigel.

– Je… oui, bien sûr, fit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Il est dans notre dortoir mais…

– Super ! sourit-elle avec raideur. Peux-tu lui dire que j'espère qu'il va bien quand tu le verras la prochaine fois ?

– Eh bien, oui, j'imagine. »

Il semblait très confus maintenant.

« Oh, bien sûr, quelle impolitesse de ma part. »

Rigel planta sa main dans le visage du Gryffondor.

« Je m'appelle Rigel Black. Si tu lui dis juste que Rigel dit bonjour, il saura qui tu veux dire.

– Ron Weasley. »

Il examina avec attention sa main, ce qui fit souffler Pansy avec énervement.

« C'est O.K., Pansy, dit Rigel d'un ton rassurant. Si mes frères étaient les jumeaux Weasley, j'aurais l'habitude de chercher des farces partout aussi. Sur mon honneur, c'est juste une main », dit-elle à Weasley.

Il eut la décence de rougir avec embarras à être critiqué pour son impolitesse mais saisit l'excuse alors qu'il secoua sa main brièvement :

« On ne peut jamais être trop prudent avec ces deux-là.

– Je comprends », lui assura Rigel sérieusement.

Malfoy était en train de percer un trou dans la tête de Weasley mais Rigel espéra qu'il pourrait garder ses commentaires pour lui-même.

Le Gryffondor sembla se rappeler soudainement pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu et dit avec agressivité :

« Pourquoi t'as empêché Neville de tomber ?

– Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon intervention offenserait quelqu'un, dit-elle, décidant que bluffer et faire comme si elle avait voulu le faire était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le moment. Je ferai attention, la prochaine fois, de te laisser le faire.

– Ce n'est pas… Je veux dire… se mordit-il la lèvre en une frustration évidente. Qu'est-ce que cela te rapporte ?

– C'est toujours une tragédie quand du bon sang se trouve gaspillé, dit-elle. La famille Longdubat est très ancienne et cela aurait été une honte pour leur lignée de mourir d'un accident aussi évitable. »

Elle était en réalité assez fière de sa réponse. Elle trouvait que cela sonnait convenablement sang-pur et intéressé, considérant la réputation de sa maison. Weasley paraissait voir toutes ses pires peurs se réaliser donc elle devait avoir dit quelque chose de bien et il la persifla avec dédain avant de retourner de son côté du terrain. Peut-être que cela se serait terminé là si seulement Malfoy avait su garder sa grande bouche fermée.

Il rit de façon plutôt grossière :

« Oh oui, quelle tragédie de perdre quelqu'un avec tant de potentiel pour grandir en un morveux amoureux de moldus traître à son sang comme ses parents. »

Weasley sortit immédiatement sa baguette et lança un sort si vite que Rigel réfléchit plus tard qu'il était probablement juste en train d'attendre une bonne excuse. Un jet de lumière jaune maladif fonça sur Malfoy qui semblait estomaqué à l'idée de quiconque l'attaquant réellement pour ce qu'il considérait probablement une raillerie banale. Pansy cria avec colère mais ce fut Rigel qui bougea sans penser de côté pour pousser Malfoy hors du chemin du sort. Il la frappa dans l'épaule et la fit tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe.

Au loin, elle entendit Pansy crier de nouveau et Malfoy hurler quelque chose avec colère tandis que Weasley bégayait que c'était censé toucher Malfoy. Ceci, bien sûr, ne rendit pas Malfoy plus heureux et, alors que Rigel s'asseyait lentement, s'inquiétant de la douleur dans son coude là où elle avait touché le sol, elle vit Weasley retourner en courant chez ses camarades de maison tandis que Crabbe et Goyle empêchaient Malfoy de le poursuivre.

« Quel amusant petit tableau, dit-elle, bouffie. J'espère que quelqu'un va dire à Malfoy qu'il ressemble à un scottish-terrier énervé en ce moment. »

Pansy se tourna vers elle au son de sa voix et dit :

« Draco, viens ici ! Rigel va bien. »

Malfoy tourna violemment la tête et rompit rageusement la prise de Crabbe et Goyle. Il marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'endroit où Rigel était assise joyeusement dans la terre et s'accroupit à côté de Pansy.

« Tout va bien, Black ?

– Tout va _mal_, dit-elle, souriant stupidement à son visage soucieux. Comme mes yeux. Ce ne sont pas mes yeux. J'ai volé les tiens, j'en ai peur.

– Quoi ? lui dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. Black, tu n'as aucun sens.

– Tu ne peux pas avoir de sens, dit-elle sagement. Tu dois le trouver. »

Cette déclaration lui sembla amusante donc elle se laissa retomber sur le sol et ria de bon cœur au ciel, lui demandant si, s'te plaît, il pouvait faire pleuvoir du miel pour un jour ou deux dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu lui as putain de fait ?! exigea Malfoy.

– C'était juste un maléfice de Jambencoton, cria Weasley, le visage encore rouge mais semblant légèrement inquiet aussi. Ce n'était pas censé le faire tomber !

– Un Jambencoton est orange rouge en couleur, dit Zabini froidement, jetant un œil à Rigel. Celui-là ressemblait plus à un maléfice de Cervengelée pour moi.

– _Cerv_engelée ?! recommença à crier Pansy. Tu as tourné son cerveau en _gelée_ ?

– Pan, c'est okay, dit Rigel de son meilleur ton calme, qui apparut être un peu du côté des gloussements. Le ciel va faire pleuvoir du miel pour moi demain et si nous avons de la gelée aussi alors tout le monde pourra avoir du toast. »

Malfoy grogna :

« Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici et le conjurer maintenant, idiot de con, ou mon père va…

– Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Madame Bibine était de retour et elle ressemblait à une reine amazone prête à réprimander une tempête.

« Mr Black, vous allez bien ?

– Non ! dit Pansy hystériquement. Non, il ne va pas bien, il a de la _gelée_ à la place du _cerveau_ !

– Ah. »

L'enseignante de Vol ramena Rigel par les épaules en une position assise une fois de plus et fixa intensément le visage de Rigel.

« Le maléfice de Cervengelée, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'inquiétude, Miss Parkinson, cela disparaitra dans quelques minutes. Qui est responsable de cela ?

– Weasley, attaqua Malfoy. C'est comme ça que les Gryffondors ont décidé de rembourser Black pour sauver la vie inutile de leur camarade de maison.

– Je n'ai pas fait ça, dit honnêtement Rigel. C'était ma baguette qui l'a fait. Je la tenais juste à ce moment-là. Tu ne devrais pas être en colère, ajouta-t-elle, regardant tristement son ami blond. Cela fait remuer tes sourcils d'une façon terrible. »

Pansy s'étouffa sur un rire et jeta ses bras autour de Rigel.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose ?

– Sérieusement, Black. »

Malfoy avait un air renfrogné maintenant.

« De nous trois, tu es le seul qui n'a pas encore appris le charme du Bouclier. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de te jeter devant un sortilège inconnu, hein ? »

Rigel se détacha prudemment de Pansy.

« Je préfèrerais que tu ne m'enlaces pas, Pan, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas que ta mère l'interprète mal. »

Pansy pouffa, désabusée.

« Pourquoi elle l'interpréterait mal ? Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon ? Je suis anéantie, vraiment.

– Je me doutais que tu le serais, soupira Rigel. C'est la faute de Sirius tout ça. Il a rendu toutes les filles effrayées de moi donc maintenant je suis coincé à être ami avec un Malfoy.

– Je t'en voudrais si tu étais sain d'esprit, dit Malfoy. Considère-toi béni d'être seulement digne de ma présence.

– Es-tu un ange alors Malfoy ? sourit-elle. Tu ressembles un peu à l'un d'eux mais sans le halo, c'est dur d'être certain. »

Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet et annonça que le cours était terminé donc Pansy et Malfoy la remirent debout et la firent marcher aussi rapidement que possible vers le château, lançant des regards mauvais aux Gryffondor sur leur route hors du terrain. Le maléfice ne disparut pas avant qu'ils soient presque de retour à la salle commune, moment où elle grogna, se détacha de leur étreinte et serra sa tête avec force.

« Rigel ? questionna Pansy avec précaution.

– Je sais maintenant pourquoi c'est appelé le Cervengelée, gémit-elle à travers le martellement dans sa tête. C'est parce que ton cerveau semble avoir été pressé comme du jus quand ça disparaît. Sérieusement, aïe. »

Ses amis laissèrent échapper deux soupirs jumeaux de soulagement.

« Merci Merlin, dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de supporter une minute de plus les inanités qui sortaient de ta bouche.

– Oh, chut, Draco, dit doucement Pansy, essayant de ne pas causer plus de douleur à Rigel. Il a pris ce maléfice pour toi après tout.

– Personne ne le lui a demandé, marmonna Malfoy.

– De rien, dit Rigel, s'approchant du bout de mur qu'on ne remarquait pas. Ouroboros. »

Ils la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune et un accord tacite fut passé de ne pas parler du cours de Vol, la presque chute de Neville, ou du séjour à la la land de Rigel pour le reste de la journée, au moins. Ils travaillèrent sur leurs devoirs de Botanique jusqu'au dîner (bon, Pansy et Draco firent les siens et Rigel prétendit travailler tout en pensant aux Potions) et Rigel alla se coucher plus tôt ce soir-là, fatiguée et confuse des événements de la journée.

Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Pansy et Draco restèrent tous deux éveillés cette nuit, pensant qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à voir chez leur nouvel ami qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait imaginé quand ils l'avaient rencontré, juste deux jours plus tôt.

* * *

NDA : Donc celui-là a été beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. J'essaie de garder les chapitres à 3000 mots chacun mais ils continuent à me fuir (celui-là est à 4900 [5590 en français]…). Donc dites-moi ce que vous pensez des caractérisations jusqu'à présent (puisque nous n'avons pas encore atteint l'intrigue) et merci beaucoup pour avoir tout simplement lu jusqu'ici.

NDT : Si seulement la Violet du passé savait à combien de mots elle est rendue maintenant. Son dernier chapitre sorti (pas si long en vrai par rapport aux autres) fait 27 000 MOTS ! Ah, elle était si ignorante du monstre qu'elle allait pondre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! On se retrouve le mois prochain :D

Chali


	6. Chapitre 6

NDA : Bonnes vacances, etc. Tellement désolée pour ces dernières semaines, mon père nous a surprises avec un voyage en Europe, ce qui veut dire que j'ai vécu comme un homme des cavernes sans internet pendant toutes les vacances. C'était super fun, mais je me suis sentie si mal pour avoir négligé cette histoire (que je doute que beaucoup de personne lise mais quand même) donc je publierai trois chapitres en même temps et le prochain dès que je le termine. Comme toujours, merci pour votre lecture et si vous avez des questions, posez-les – des fois les choses font sens dans ma tête mais pas pour ceux qui… ne sont pas dans ma tête.

(NDA 2 : Ignorez le Lily / la symbolique du regret pendant le cours de Potion si vous voyez de quoi je parle)

(NDA 3 : James, Sirius et probablement Remus ont fait plusieurs améliorations à la Carte après l'avoir récupérée, dans l'espoir que leurs enfants pourraient un jour l'avoir. Elle met automatiquement à jour tous les mots de passe mis aux portes et passages du château, bien qu'elle ne va pas, bien sûr, vous faire passer dans des endroits ayant besoin d'une signature magique pour s'ouvrir. Elle se chauffe également si un professeur approche à moins de 15 mètres après le couvre-feu, à moins qu'elle ne reconnaisse que vous êtes dans l'un des dortoirs. Elle ne peut pas faire la différence entre les étudiants donc vous devez toujours faire attention aux préfets mais si vous lui demandez de rechercher une certaine personne, elle zoome sur sa location.)

NDT : Bonjour à tous. Techniquement, la première NDA de Violet ne valait peut-être pas la peine d'être traduite car ce n'est plus d'actualité mais bon… ça me semblait bizarre de la couper et de garder les deux autres. Bref, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Rigel se réveilla jeudi matin d'une humeur spéciale, remplie d'un enthousiasme enfantin qui était largement étranger pour elle et elle pensa que, peut-être, Poudlard était bon pour son tempérament. Il semblait expirer de la magie dans les choses les plus ordinaires. Non pas que jeudi était ordinaire – c'était leur premier cours de Théorie des Potions.

Rigel fut la première à arriver en Potions ce matin. La classe était presque gelée pour accommoder les ingrédients et était bien éclairée, de façon presque aveuglante. Les tables étaient suffisamment larges pour y installer confortablement deux chaudrons et les allées étaient spacieuses pour que l'on puisse marcher sans frôler ses robes contre le poste d'un autre. Rigel approuva complètement et rangea joyeusement son sac sous la table la plus proche du tableau noir après avoir sorti son manuel pour un rapide rappel des Potions du chapitre un.

Elle avait réussi à fuir Malfoy et Pansy pendant le petit-déjeuner, principalement à cause du fait qu'aucun d'eux ne lui parlait. Mercredi avait été une épreuve pour eux tous. La journée avait bien commencé. Pansy et elle avaient pris leur promenade pré-petit-déjeuner, cette fois aux alentours du premier étage et Malfoy ne l'avait pas embêtée une seule fois concernant les événements du cours de Vol de mardi pendant qu'ils avaient mangé. Puis, ils étaient allés en Sortilèges et mercredi avait tourné comme du vieux lait. Elle ne pouvait pas reproduire le sortilège de Lévitation (« Oui Malfoy, j'essaie ») pour le professeur Flitwick, ce qui fit perdre cinq points à Serpentard et causa la suspicion de ses camarades de Maison de les saboter exprès, puisqu'ils l'avaient tous vue réaliser parfaitement le sortilège la veille, en défense d'un Gryffondor, rien que ça.

Elle avait dû écouter Malfoy et Pansy là-dessus durant tout le cours d'Histoire et, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus en Défense, Rigel en avait tellement ras-le-bol qu'elle était allée s'asseoir avec Crabbe et Goyle, aucun d'eux n'ayant rien dit quand elle ne put pas faire le sortilège Lumos. Malfoy avait compris le sous-entendu mais Pansy s'en offusqua et snoba publiquement Rigel en s'asseyant ostensiblement avec Davis et Greengrass durant le dîner. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Rigel depuis.

Malfoy avait gardé son air détaché jusqu'en Astronomie. Après avoir expliqué comment les télescopes fonctionnaient, Professeure Sinistra les avait faits identifier différentes étoiles et constellations. Malfoy la harcela pour les réponses et quand elle lui avait finalement dit qu'elle ne savait pas quelle étoile était Orion, Malfoy lui avait jeté un regard noir et l'avait accusée d'être un connard snob qui gardait égoïstement son savoir des sortilèges et des étoiles sans le partager à ses amis. Il ne croyait pas que Rigel ne pouvait vraiment pas réaliser de sorts en classe (parce qu'il l'avait vue en faire la veille) et parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas le nom des étoiles (parce que, après tout, pourquoi l'héritier Black ne connaîtrait pas les noms de son propre arbre généalogique ?). Il était parti furieux pour travailler avec Zabini et Nott après ça, donc ça n'avait pas vraiment été compliqué pour Rigel de fuir deux personnes qui l'ignoraient sévèrement au petit-déjeuner le jeudi matin.

Elle était en train de regarder les notes de bas de pages sur l'épaisseur du fond du chaudron – chose fascinante – quand Neville et le plus jeune Weasley arrivèrent en transportant des petits pains et des serviettes remplies de bacon entre elles.

« T'es sûr qu'on a le droit d'avoir à manger ici ? demanda Neville alors qu'ils traçaient leur chemin vers une table de l'autre côté de la salle.

– Sûrement pas, haussa les épaules Weasley. Mais on finira avant que Snape n'arrive et il vaut mieux ça que d'être en retard parce qu'on est resté au petit-déjeuner. Tu te rappelles à quel point McGonagall était énervée ?

– Je n'oublierai jamais le regard sur sa tête, frissonna Neville. Elle nous aurait dévorés si elle était juste un peu plus gro… mpf ! »

Weasley avait remarqué Rigel et avait prestement donné un coup de coude à Neville dans les côtes.

« Que… oh. Salut Rigel.

– Salut Neville, salua poliment Rigel de la tête. Bonjour Weasley.

– Black. »

Le rouquin rendit son salut avec raideur.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Neville ? » demanda-t-elle, parlant juste assez fort pour qu'on l'entende à travers la salle.

Neville aborda un large sourire à l'absurdité qu'ils présentaient et vint en bondissant pour se placer à sa table, rapidement suivi par Weasley.

« Bien, sourit-il grandement de son visage rond. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait rester à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée. Ma mamie a parlé au directeur quand ils l'ont cheminettée et… eh bien, elle a été très grossière en fait, mais je suis dispensé de leçons de Vol pour l'année en raison de traumatisme. »

Il semblait plutôt content de cela donc Rigel dit :

« Félicitations.

– Merci, sourit-il. Et merci pour m'avoir sauvé aussi.

– Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi il a fait ça, marmonna Weasley.

– Rigel ne voulait pas dire ça, Ron, dit Neville. Il doit juste dire des trucs comme ça pour être un bon Serpentard, pas vrai ? »

Rigel sourit.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, à propos d'avant-hier… »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux avec sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quoique ce soit que j'ai fait qui t'a sauvé. Ma baguette a fait le sort par elle-même.

– C'est impossible, se moqua Weasley.

– Ben, c'est ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle. Je pense que puisque c'est le seul sortilège que je connaissais, ma baguette a réagi instinctivement à ma panique.

– J'imagine que ça fait sens, dit lentement Ron. Bien que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de magie accidentelle avec une baguette.

– Même, merci, dit Neville.

– Ne me remercie pas. »

Elle fit un petit mouvement des épaules qui aurait pu être un haussement.

« Nous avons juste été très chanceux. »

Neville fit un fervent bruit d'accord tout en finissant son pain. Weasley la fixa avec circonspection et alors, planta sa main devant elle avec une violente détermination.

« Tu es un mec O.K., Black. »

Rigel prit sa main légèrement bronzée.

« Toi également, Weasley. »

Il eut une expression qui tordit ses taches de rousseurs.

« Ron, s'il te plaît. J'ai trop de frères ici pour que tu nous appelles tous Weasley.

– Très bien, dit-elle. Alors moi c'est Rigel.

– Pas Arcturus ? prononça-t-il le nom maladroitement.

– Rigel est mon deuxième prénom », dit-elle.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et Malfoy entra, suivi de près par Pansy et Nott.

« À plus Rigel », dit Ron, rejoignant sa table.

Neville lança un regard nerveux à Malfoy et fit lever et baisser sa tête brusquement.

« Salut Rigel. »

Rigel retourna à son livre mais avait seulement lu trois phrases quand une main pâle et parfaitement manucurée le lui arracha. Elle leva la tête vers des yeux gris orageux et su pendant un moment le formidable homme que son jeune camarade allait devenir. Elle avait entendu dire que les yeux pouvaient être saisissants, et bien que ceux de Malfoy l'étaient, Rigel pensa que passer sous son regard quand il était comme ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un alunissage. Elle eut un moment de désorientation confuse quand elle fut surprise par quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Puis la sensation qu'elle ne pouvait pas retrouver son équilibre et puis la peur l'écrasa la peur momentanée que quelque chose la soulevait du sol, au lieu de l'y poser, comme si l'univers s'était inversé et que personne ne le lui avait dit.

Puis, Malfoy parla, un son coupant, acerbe qui brisa l'illusion et la ramena sur Terre avec un soubresaut soulagé. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et se concentra sur le front raffiné de Malfoy, au lieu de ses yeux anti-gravité.

« Ces paysans bons à rien t'appellent par ton prénom ? » s'enquit-il, ne s'embêtant pas pour garder sa voix basse.

Rigel regarda vers Neville et Ron qui étaient heureusement trop absorbés à finir leurs bacons pour remarquer. Pansy et Nott avaient toutefois entendu et les deux sourirent d'un air suffisant, appréciant clairement la vue d'un Malfoy en venir presque aux mains avec quelqu'un.

« Oui », dit Rigel, tournant son regard ostensiblement sur le livre qu'il était en train de tenir en otage.

Il le mit derrière son dos tout aussi ostensiblement.

« Même moi, je ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom, attaqua-t-il.

– C'est vrai. »

Malfoy souffla et sa lèvre inférieure saillit très légèrement.

« Et Pansy l'utilise seulement pour que les autres pensent qu'elle s'entend bien avec le mystérieux héritier Black.

– Hé ! dit Pansy. Rigel, ce n'est pas vrai… on est ami, non ?

– Tu me parles de nouveau ? s'interrogea-t-elle innocemment et Pansy rougit. Mais je ne suis pas mystérieux, ajouta-t-elle, s'allongeant sur le côté et essayant de voir autour de Malfoy où est-ce qu'il cachait son manuel de Potions.

– Ouais, bien sûr », rit Nott.

Malfoy se déplaça de côté pour qu'il soit directement en face d'elle à nouveau.

« Arrête ça ! »

Rigel se redressa docilement et cligna des yeux d'une façon qu'elle savait la faisait apparaître comme un bébé chouette abandonné.

« Pourquoi es-tu si énervé Malfoy ? »

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de la fixer stupidement.

« Énervé… Je ne suis pas…

– Tu peux m'appeler Rigel si tu le veux vraiment, dit-elle, rendant ses yeux encore plus grands et inclinant sa tête juste ce qu'il fallait.

– Bon, d'accord alors », dit le blond incertain.

Rigel n'était pas sûre si « le regard » marchait de la même façon sans ses surprenants orbes verts mais au vu de son expression confuse et vaguement désolée, il était toujours efficacement désarmant avec des cheveux courts et des lentilles grises. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et dit rapidement :

« Mais tu dois m'appeler "Draco".

– O.K. Draco », dit-elle et sourit avec sa face entière pour une seule, insoutenable, seconde.

Elle s'assura que ses yeux se plissent et son nez se froissa un minuscule peu puis ses dents étincelèrent timidement, et alors, elle claqua sa main derrière lui et arracha son livre de la prise molle du garçon stupéfait avant qu'il ne puisse se rappeler de son nom.

Pansy et Nott s'esclaffèrent. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Nott rejoignit Zabini à une table du fond. Pansy s'assit à la table à côté d'eux où elle fut rejointe peu de temps après par Davis et Draco s'assit distraitement dans le siège à côté de Rigel. Elle tourna joyeusement les pages jusqu'à l'index et commença à croiser les informations avec leurs utilités et dangers. Cinq minutes de plus passèrent avant que Draco ne se tourne finalement vers elle et dise :

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« Oh, laisse tomber », maugréa-t-il, sortant un parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes.

Rigel sourit intérieurement alors que Draco passait une main dans ses cheveux avec une vague confusion dans les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas désolée pour lui – il avait volé son livre de Potions après tout et il ne s'était toujours pas excusé pour s'être énervé hier. « Le regard », qui était en fait, une série de regards qui prenaient avantage de ses traits délicats avait été développé avec l'aide d'Archie qui pouvait faire « le regard » encore mieux qu'elle, et qui marchait chaque fois sur la famille, les amis et les ennemis, sans distinction. La théorie était que la plupart des gens avait un instinct de nourrisson profondément ancré qui les faisait inconsciemment réagir aux choses qui le déclenchaient comme les chiots et les bébés, même s'ils n'étaient pas le type de personne à le montrer ouvertement. Un truc de survie de l'espèce, peut-être. « Le regard » était scientifiquement conçu pour activer ces instincts en arrangeant les muscles du visage pour exprimer l'innocence, l'impuissance, la fragilité, etc. Rigel le maniait avec un humour sans merci quand cela lui plaisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du devant de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et la pièce toute entière devint silencieuse alors que le professeur Snape entrait d'un pas rapide, comme une ombre, dans la salle. Il donna une chiquenaude à la porte menant aux cachots. Elle se claqua et se verrouilla avec un clic audible juste quand la cloche sonna. Rigel vit du coin de l'œil Ron donner un petit coup de coude à Neville d'un air entendu.

Plusieurs personnes déglutirent.

« Libérez vos bureaux », dit Professeur Snape.

Il se déplaça pour se tenir devant le tableau et les regarda du bout de son nez. Il y avait un sens de la répétition chez lui alors qu'il faisait l'appel qui trahissait à la fois une vieille familiarité et un nouveau dédain. De temps à autre il faisait une pause à un nom et quelque chose qui, chez un homme avec des expressions faciales libres, aurait été une grimace inclinait les coins de sa bouche. Il n'était pas assez vieux pour avoir enseigné à n'importe lequel de leurs parents donc Rigel pensa qu'il se rappelait de noms de ses propres années d'école, comme le sien, ou alors de plus vieux frères et sœurs, comme pour le cas de Ron Weasley. Elle ne pensait pas que la grimace signifiait quoique ce soit de positif pour faire suffisamment rappeler les parents de ces malheureux à Snape. Il semblait loin d'être nostalgique avec ses souvenirs d'eux.

Après que Zabini avait levé la main sans enthousiasme pour indiquer sa présence, Snape commença à arpenter la longueur de la pièce. À peu près une vingtaine de paires d'yeux suivirent ses mouvements, à la façon d'un animal plus faible qui suivait la démarche d'une panthère qui aurait ou n'aurait pas faim. La voix de Snape était douce et coulait si aisément dans l'air silencieux que la plupart ne réalisa pas qu'il avait commencé à parler jusqu'à la moitié de sa deuxième phrase ils furent laissés mentalement perdus pour le rattraper.

« Nombreux parmi vous ont déjà entendu parler de ce cours et pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas… (Son sourire suffisant avait vraiment quelque chose de malfaisant.) vous en entendrez parler. Toutefois, dans l'intérêt de ceux d'entre vous pour qui la compréhension ne suit pas toujours l'explication – et je ne doute pas que ceci inclura un suffisamment large pourcentage de vous pour me donner de nouvelles frayeurs pour le futur de la race magique –, je, s'arrêta-t-il à ce moment-là directement en face de Rigel et fixant ses yeux presque noirs sur elle, suis le professeur Severus Snape, le maître des Potions. »

Rigel fit tomber son regard sur la table, son cœur battant irrégulièrement avec une anticipation nerveuse. C'était finalement l'heure pour son rêve de commencer à devenir réalité. Maintenant, elle étudiait avec Snape, le maître des Potions, sans doute le plus grand esprit créatif dans la communauté de potionologie. Maintenant, elle pouvait enfin apprendre les choses que les journaux et articles de potionologie mentionnaient seulement et dont les livres faisaient seulement allusion. Elle retint sa respiration sans le réaliser alors qu'elle entendait Snape s'éloigner une nouvelle fois, tout en parlant de ce baryton sifflant, qui était pratiquement conçu pour faire tomber goutte-à-goutte de secrètes connaissances en Potions dans les oreilles d'étudiants attendant impatiemment.

« Les Potions sont un art exigeant, leur dit-il. Un art qui prend toujours plus qu'il ne donne.

– Il sonne comme la maîtresse de mon père », grinça Nott indélicatement depuis la table derrière elle.

_Plus comme les lois basiques d'énergie_, pensa Rigel, irritée que Nott ait interrompu le professeur aussi irrespectueusement. _Bien sûr que le résultat final est maigre par rapport à ce que tu as mis dedans – il y aura toujours de l'énergie et de la matière perdues dans la transaction. Le point, c'est que tu obtiens aussi plus que ce que tu as mis, car tu arrives avec quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Professeur Snape est juste en train de nous rappeler des sacrifices invisibles qui sont parfois perdus en se concentrant seulement sur le processus, à la fois littéralement et métaphoriquement._

« Contrairement à la dernière amante bon marché de votre père, fit le professeur Snape en regardant de façon répressive Nott, maîtriser ce sujet vous donnera des choses que vos petits esprits ignorants ne peuvent que tenter d'imaginer. Prêtez attention, travaillez dur et je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. (1) »

À présent, le professeur Snape était de retour au devant de la salle et pas une âme ne bougea un muscle jusqu'à ce que…

« Weasley ! aboya Snape au rouquin qui sursauta et resta bouche bée pendant un moment avant de se rappeler comment parler.

– Ou… Oui ? »

Ron se décala nerveusement, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant sur la table.

« Dans quoi la figue desséchée épluchée est-elle la plus communément utilisée ? »

Snape avança d'un seul pas vers la table de Ron et le garçon pâlit dramatiquement, ses rousseurs ressortissant comme les taches sur un œuf de grive.

« Euh… aucune idée, désolé », dit-il.

Draco pouffa un poil trop fort pour être de bon goût.

« Quel sorte de nigaud sans cerveau n'a jamais entendu parler d'une solution de ratatinage ? »

Snape tourna son attention vers le blond.

« Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Les Gryffondor semblèrent se dégonfler simultanément.

_Il est également communément utilisé dans l'élixir d'Euphorie_, pensa Rigel._ Et techniquement, c'est le jus à l'intérieur de la figue desséchée pelée qui est utilisé dans les solutions de ratatinage._

« Patil. »

Snape se tourna vers une fille à la peau caramel et aux lumineux yeux dorés avec une tresse de cheveux noirs descendant jusque dans son dos.

« Quand ingéreriez-vous les feuilles d'aconit ? »

La fille se mordit la lèvre. Ses jolis yeux se déplacèrent de son bureau vers le col du professeur Snape puis revint au bureau.

« Hum… jamais ? Parce que c'est toxique, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je me demande ce que vous ferez, Miss Patil, quand votre pression sanguine est dangereusement élevée mais que vous refusez de prendre le sédatif cardiaque parce qu'il y a de l'aconit dedans, dit le professeur Snape avec un petit peu plus de rancœur qu'il n'était nécessaire pour marquer son point. Ou quand vous ne pouvez pas prendre un inducteur de sueur pour votre fièvre pour la même raison. »

Patil se tassa dans son siège, les joues rouges et les lèvres tremblantes. Rigel pensa que Snape aurait dû mentionner que les feuilles d'aconit _étaient_ toxiques et qu'on ne les ingérait que dans des potions avec de forts agents neutralisants et que l'on ne _devrait_ jamais manger les feuilles par elle-même, mais elle supposa que Snape voulait leur montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de « toujours » ou « jamais » en Potions donc elle se reconcentra sur la personne suivante étant questionnée avec un haussement d'épaule mental.

Draco répondit correctement à la question de si les trompettes des anges étaient toxiques et Pansy fit une totale supposition quand interrogée sur les usages de la bile de tatou mais Rigel ne fut pas appelée jusqu'à ce que Goyle suggère que l'antimoine était utilisé pour éloigner les vampires. Professeur Snape fondit sur elle (ou du moins sembla-t-il depuis son, il fallait le reconnaître, bas point de vue privilégié) et, depuis son expression sans émotion et le fait qu'il l'avait repoussée jusqu'à la fin, Rigel supposa qu'il essayait très fort de la traiter de façon neutre. Il ne pouvait pas encore la privilégier comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel autre Serpentard, à cause de la façon dont son « père » Sirius l'avait traité à l'école, mais parce qu'elle _était_ un serpent, il ne voulait pas également être vu la traitant comme une Gryffondor.

« Black, dit-il quand il fut suffisamment près pour la transpercer de ses yeux tranchants. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre dans une infusion d'armoise ? »

Rigel cligna des yeux. _Cette potion n'est nulle part dans le programme de première année. Les autres questions ont toutes été à propos de l'usage des ingrédients et leurs dangers, ce qui fait sens pour un cours introductif et j'imagine que cela répond aux critères, mais je doute que quiconque saurait que…_

« Cela ferait le philtre de Mort Vivante, Monsieur. »

Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent en des perceuses noires, perçant à travers la distance les séparant et l'étudiant comme si elle était une étrange plante qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt mais n'était pas sûr si elle pouvait être utilisée dans une potion ou non.

« Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? » pressa-t-il.

Rigel, surprise d'avoir une seconde question, regarda Draco, qui avait aussi répondu correctement à la sienne, mais il était également perplexe. Snape nota leurs regards étranges et dit fluidement :

« Vous êtes le dernier élève, Mr. Black mais j'ai encore quelques questions. Le programme doit être couvert donc je vais simplement vous les poser. À moins que vous ne sachiez pas la réponse, suggéra Snape avec raison. Dans ce cas, je peux toujours demander à Londubat à nouveau. »

Rigel n'eut pas besoin de regarder vers Neville pour savoir qu'il était probablement en train de lui envoyer un air suppliant.

« Ce sont tous les deux les mêmes que la plante toxique que Patil a mentionné plus tôt, dit-elle. De l'aconit.

– En effet », dit Snape.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait entendu une note pensive dans sa voix mais elle prenait probablement ses désirs pour des réalités.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un bézoard, Mr. Black, et où chercheriez-vous pour en trouver un ?

– C'est une petite pierre qui neutralise les poisons, bien qu'elle ne marche pas très bien sur le venin de serpent ou les toxines basées sur des solanacées. Elle est généralement obtenue depuis l'estomac d'une chèvre qui est vieille d'au-moins quinze mois mais pas plus de huit ans », dit Rigel, ignorant le regard intensément intéressé que Draco lui envoyait et se concentrant uniquement sur Snape.

Il ne semblait pas énervé qu'elle ait allongé sa réponse plus longuement que nécessaire mais il ne semblait pas être non plus comme s'il était en train de se préparer à lui offrir un apprentissage sur-le-champ non plus. Rigel roula mentalement des yeux à l'idée. _Ce n'est pas grave si je ne l'impressionne pas dès le premier jour_, se réprimanda-t-elle. _Je dois arrêter le Madame Je-sais-tout avant de susciter son dédain._

Snape la regarda pour quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se détourner pour s'adresser au reste de la classe :

« Vous serez évalués sur toutes les informations présentées aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Snape balaya ses robes derrière lui et partit par la même porte par laquelle il était entré. Il laissa derrière lui une classe mentalement épuisée d'être assise dans la crainte d'être interrogé et ensuite en train de se creuser les méninges pour les réponses, certaines n'étant même pas trouvables dans le chapitre un de leurs livres (la seule chose au programme cette semaine).

Rigel récupéra ses affaires de sous la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Avec quelque chance, ils pourraient manger avant que la Grande Salle ne soit trop bondée et bruyante. Draco et Pansy se placèrent à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ne soit partie trop loin dans les cachots sinueux.

« Comment savais-tu tout ça ? demanda Draco.

– Ouais, est-ce que Professeur Snape t'a prévenu des questions au préalable comme pour Draco ? » demanda innocemment Pansy.

Rigel regarda sur le côté Draco qui rougit légèrement.

« Ha ! Je le savais, sourit Pansy.

– Quoi ? C'est mon parrain, bien sûr qu'il allait m'aider, dit Draco. Mais je sais qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

– C'est vrai, dit Rigel, glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer après cette froide salle de classe.

– Je crois que… tu disais la vérité l'autre jour quand tu disais ce truc ridicule à propos d'être un Serpentard pour être sur le bon côté de Snape, dit lentement Draco, comme s'il était encore en train de se convaincre de cela. Tu connaissais véritablement tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Rigel sourit légèrement à l'air mécontent du visage de Draco. Il n'était vraiment pas si mal, pour un snob sang-pur.

Pansy soupira :

« Donc tu ne peux vraiment _pas_ faire de sortilèges pour un sou, si tu es aussi franc quand tu es en fait bon en cours.

– Les sorts sont beaucoup plus durs que les potions, dit Rigel. Et pas aussi intéressants. »

Draco et Pansy échangèrent un long regard, puis Draco acquiesça et serra sa bouche en une ligne.

« Rigel, on est désolé pour hier. On te comprend mieux maintenant… en quelque sorte, grimaça-t-il mais haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour d'eux, les tirant par le cou en haut de l'escalier principal du cachot. Maintenant, allons manger avant que les autres mangent toutes les tartes à la mélasse. »

Pansy s'extirpa gracieusement de la prise asphyxiante de Draco en disant :

« Oui, et cet après-midi, Rigel nous montrera comment on fait cette métamorphose d'aiguille.

– Je vous l'ai dit, répliqua Rigel, laissant passivement Draco la tracter. Vous devez juste vraiment vouloir piquer quelqu'un. »

Elle regarda en haut vers le blond à travers ses cheveux.

« Je pourrais probablement le faire maintenant, si vous voulez. »

Le garçon légèrement plus grand lui lança un regard noir et Pansy leur sourit effrontément. Rigel su soudainement, tout comme elle savait que les œufs de Doxy valaient deux Mornilles l'once, que tous les trois seraient amis pendant longtemps. Elle espéra qu'ils ne la détesteraient pas le jour où ses secrets refuseraient d'être gardés. Avec un peu de chance, ce jour aurait lieu des années plus tard.

Elle ne put pas produire d'aiguille en Métamorphose mais ce n'était pas grave après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment _besoin_ d'une aiguille. Professeure McGonagall préféra lui donner un air sévère mais d'un autre côté, tous ses airs étaient sévères.

Après dîner, Pansy s'en alla avec Bulstrode, qui voulait la présenter à quelques camarades plus âgés et Draco alla à la Volière pour envoyer une lettre à son père. Même s'il avait regardé dans sa direction à peu près quinze fois en l'écrivant, Rigel pensa qu'elle n'était définitivement pas à propos d'elle.

Livrée à elle-même et pas encore assez brave pour s'aventurer dans les ateliers secondaires de Potions qu'elle avait trouvé dans les cachots, Rigel alla se promener au deuxième étage avec la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle était à peu près aux deux-tiers de son chemin à explorer l'étage du Nord au Sud quand un grand bruit déchira l'air et qu'une porte plus loin devant elle trembla sur ses gonds.

Elle vérifia rapidement la carte, pensant que ce devait être Peeves, qu'elle avait plutôt envie de rencontrer, mais pas au point de débarquer d'un coup, au cas où ce soit le concierge, Rusard, subissant une quelconque farce d'un élève. Toutefois, le petit point sur la carte indiquait « Marcus Flint ». Déçue et raisonnant que même si cette explosion signifiait qu'il était dans un quelconque ennui, ce n'était rien pour lequel une première année pouvait aider un élève plus vieux, elle rangea la carte une fois de plus et passa droit devant la pièce, se rappelant mentalement de revenir plus tard, juste au cas où il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans.

Elle était trois portes plus loin vers l'extrémité du couloir quand celle qu'elle avait passé s'ouvrit violemment. Elle continua à marcher mais une seconde plus tard, la voix basse de Flint remplit le couloir, la stoppant. Rigel se retourna, reconnaissant instantanément le garçon comme étant le même Flint qui avait été grossier avec elle dans le train (elle avait supposé qu'il n'y avait qu'un Flint à Poudlard, mais qui pouvait vraiment savoir ?).

« Hé ! appela-t-il, sa voix naturellement dure, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il était énervé ou pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un serpenteau comme toi fait à rôder aussi loin des cachots ?

– Je me promène, dit-elle uniformément. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Flint. »

Il marcha vers l'endroit où elle se tenait, la regarda de haut en bas et approuva pour lui-même.

« J'pensais bien que c'était toi, Black, dit-il son nom de famille bizarrement. T'as appris quelques manières depuis le train, non ?

– Oui », dit-elle, pensant qu'elle serait en effet une folle si elle faisait deux fois l'erreur de contrarier Flint.

Il grogna, ses yeux vert sombre traçant ses traits paresseusement.

« Ne crois pas que ce sera suffisant pour te sauver, petit serpent, lui fit-il un rictus. Si ce n'était que de l'impolitesse entre nous, je t'aurais laissé, mais j'ai bien peur que nous ayons d'autres affaires à régler. »

Elle fronça ouvertement les sourcils, incapable de trouver aucune autre animosité entre eux. D'aussi loin qu'elle savait, les Flint n'avaient pas de mauvais sang avec des Black.

« Oh, ne parais pas perplexe, serpenteau, dit-il. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi – en fait, tu m'as trouvé de bonne humeur comme je viens tout juste de me défouler – mais je connais ton secret et on ne garde pas d'aussi dangereux secrets gratuitement à Serpentard, même si on se sent généreux. »

Rigel devint très, très immobile et fixa ses yeux solennels sur ceux vert foncé parsemés de bronze de Flint.

« Mon secret ? demanda-t-elle de façon neutre. Je t'en prie, dis-moi, de quel secret s'agit-il ?

– Quoi, t'en as tellement que tu ne peux pas te souvenir de tous ? rit-il – véritablement rit ! – d'elle. Je ne doute pas de ça mais je faisais référence au fait que tu utilises le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les yeux de Rigel s'effilèrent en des éclats glacés et elle se tourna brusquement vers la porte la plus proche, la tira d'un coup sec et fit signe à Flint de la suivre :

« Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas de cela loin des couloirs ? » suggéra-t-elle poliment, le regard d'acier dans ses yeux démentissant l'illusion de choix.

Flint entra dans la vieille salle de classe, souriant narquoisement avec assurance. Elle referma la porte fermement derrière eux et prit une posture détendue contre la porte. La pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de sortir sa baguette et d'être trop sur la défensive – autrement dit, coupable.

« Bien, de quoi s'agit-il vraiment, Flint ? demanda-t-elle avec légèreté. Après tout, tout le monde sait que Rigel n'est pas vraiment mon prénom mais tu dois admettre qu'Arcturus est un peu prétentieux. »

Elle sourit, cajoleuse, de la façon dont elle avait vu Oncle Sirius faire quand il voulait qu'Oncle Remus le rejoigne dans une de plus de ses idées ridicules et irresponsables.

Flint lui sourit simplement de façon énigmatique depuis la plus proche rangée de bureaux, où il avait posé une hanche contre. Il croisa les bras et dit :

« Bien essayé, petit serpent, et si je n'étais pas déjà à 100% sûr de mes informations, j'aurais pu croire ton cirque. »

Il l'épingla encore avec ses yeux insondables et elle sut qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se soustraire de cette conversation.

« Je connais Archie Black depuis qu'il est suffisamment âgé pour comprendre le Quidditch et bien que tu sois un bon acteur, tu n'es pas lui. »

Mentalement, Rigel maudit Archie pour son étourderie – le seul autre sang-pur qu'il avait probablement rencontré et Archie avait négligé de le mentionner. En apparence, elle était calme et prudente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Flint ?

– Oh, plusieurs choses, dit-il facilement, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de l'accuser d'une sérieuse offense criminelle – vol d'identité de sang.

Une telle tromperie était traitée très sérieusement dans le climat politique actuel. Si elle était découverte, les conséquences seraient beaucoup plus pénalisantes pour elle qu'elles ne le seraient pour Archie – mais elle avait su cela en se lançant là-dedans. Flint continua :

« Je demanderais pourquoi mais je crois que j'ai compris le principal tu peux juste le confirmer pour moi. Vois-tu, Archie est allé voir les Frelons de Wimbledon à chaque match à domicile depuis qu'il a environ quatre ans. Son père leur réserve deux sièges dans le box VIP pour chaque match, dans lequel il se trouve que mon père et moi nous asseyons à chaque match. »

Rigel était en train de devenir de plus en plus ennuyée par Arch au fur et à mesure que Flint parlait. Elle avait su qu'il se rendait à ces matchs chaque saison mais elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait entamé une amitié régulière là-bas. Ils étaient pratiquement amis d'enfance ! Son « cousin » avait beaucoup d'explications à faire s'ils s'en sortaient intacts.

« On parle souvent, continua-t-il. On a gravité l'un vers l'autre du fait qu'on était les seuls garçons d'à peu près le même âge dans le box, et après que sa mère est morte et qu'il a commencé à venir de lui-même parce que Black sénior refusait de quitter la maison, Archie m'a confié son ambition de devenir un Soigneur. »

Rigel essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise qu'un autre sache le secret le plus cher d'Archie et pourtant, Flint parla :

« J'imagine que la seule raison pour que tu sois là, c'est parce qu'Archie est là où il veut être, en Amérique, mais a besoin de quelqu'un passant pour lui pour que son père ne découvre pas qu'Archie n'est pas à Poudlard. Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu, lui fit-il un signe de tête, une expression de satisfaction sur le visage. Tu as dû être originellement placé pour aller aux États-Unis pour qu'Arch puisse prendre ta place mais ton accent est britannique, ce qui veut dire que tu ne dois pas vraiment être un sang-pur du tout ou tu aurais été à Poudlard. Tes traits sont suffisamment fins pour passer comme Archie pourtant, donc je doute que tu sois un né-moldu – et tu es à Serpentard en plus. Donc tu es un sang-mêlé, passant pour Archie pour qu'il puisse avoir son apprentissage de Soigneur et tu bénéficies de cela en obtenant le droit d'aller à Poudlard, la meilleure école pour une éducation générale. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est _qui tu es_. »

Rigel prit une profonde inspiration mais elle souriait un peu intérieurement. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était une fille, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une Potter, et il croyait que tout ça était le plan d'Archie et qu'elle n'était qu'un remplaçant commode il était ami avec Archie et donc était peu probable de ruiner son rêve en la dénonçant et il n'avait pas ricané assez quand il avait dit sang-mêlé pour vouloir la dénoncer juste par méchanceté. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il voulait la faire chanter, et le chantage, elle pouvait supporter.

« Je suis juste un ami d'Archie, dit-elle.

– Archie ne m'a jamais mentionné d'ami garçon, contra Flint.

– Il ne t'a jamais mentionné à moi non plus, évidemment. »

Elle dit le dernier mot avec juste le bon niveau d'amertume et Flint rit à nouveau.

« Certes, j'imagine que ce n'est pas important. Je t'appellerai Rigel puisqu'Archie hait son deuxième prénom de toute façon, dit Flint, la fixant toujours avec une attente confiante.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais d'autre, dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux comme si elle n'était pas du tout effrayée de ses demandes. Et elle ne l'était pas. Beaucoup.

– Je suis de bonne humeur, comme je l'ai dit, parla-t-il d'une voix traînante. Et il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose dont j'ai besoin présentement. Tu sais que j'ai dû redoubler cette année ? demanda-t-il, clairement plus amusé qu'énervé de refaire sa cinquième année. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme tout le monde croit, que j'ai raté tous mes examens. C'était parce que je n'ai pas fait un seul devoir ou contrôle l'année dernière, donc ils ont utilisé ça comme excuse pour me retenir, même si je connaissais les matières. »

Rigel acquiesça, pour montrer à la fois qu'elle suivait et pour le pousser à en venir au but.

« McGonagall et quelques autres sont déjà sur mon cas cette année. (Il leva les yeux au ciel.) Donc ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un serpenteau brillant, fervent, qui fasse mes devoirs pour moi. Je gagne parce que je ne perds pas mon temps à écrire à propos de choses que j'ai déjà apprises, les professeurs gagnent parce qu'ils peuvent prétendre que leurs méthodes marchent et tu gagnes parce qu'aussi longtemps que mes devoirs sont faits en temps et en heure, je ne pense pas que quiconque a besoin de savoir où est le vrai Arcturus Black. Oh, et Archie y gagne aussi, j'imagine. »

Il eut à nouveau un sourire narquois, apparemment ravi que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Rigel prit son temps pour y réfléchir. Aussi longtemps que son travail en Potions n'en souffrait pas, elle pouvait se permettre de prendre du travail supplémentaire. Elle devait juste être sûre que cela n'affectait pas son amitié avec Draco et Pansy si bien que n'importe qui la suspecterait.

« Est-ce qu'un première année peut vraiment faire le travail d'un cinquième année, demanda-t-il lentement. Est-ce que ça ne te ferait pas paraître mauvais ?

– Je me fiche de ce qui est remis aussi longtemps que cela remplit les conditions et qu'ils ne trouvent pas d'excuses pour me retenir encore, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu devais faire les sorts, juste les rechercher. Il y a une bibliothèque entière pour ça, j'ai entendu dire. »

Elle considéra cela. Au moins, elle était vouée à apprendre plein de trucs avancés, certains qui pourraient être applicables en Potions, en-dehors des devoirs en Potions eux-mêmes. Et pour garder son secret et préserver à la fois les ambitions d'Archie et elle ? Elle ferait presque tout pour ça.

« D'accord, dit-elle, présentant sa main, que Flint serra solidement. Envoie-moi par courrier tes devoirs et je te les renverrais avant leur date limite. »

Elle se redressa depuis la porte, espérant que ses jambes la retiendraient de son soulagement.

« J'espère que tu considéreras notre affaire à partir de maintenant comme conclue.

– Qui sait ce qui peut arriver dans le monde des affaires, tergiversa Flint. Mais pour l'instant, je suis plutôt satisfait. »

Réalisant que c'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait, Rigel hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte et marcha à grands pas vers les escaliers, disant par-dessus son épaule :

« Je te laisse gérer le sort de changement d'écriture. »

Le bruit du rire discordant de Flint la suivit le long du corridor.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, ses mains tremblaient et elle se dépêcha à travers les cachots jusqu'à une petite alcôve cachée derrière une tapisserie du familier de Salazar Serpentard, un bébé basilic long d'un pied qui ne bougeait pas comme les autres tableaux. Pendant un bref moment, Rigel espéra que c'était parce que la peinture n'avait pas été traité avec le correct vernis, non pas parce que le basilic était toujours vivant. Elle s'écroula dans la saillie peu profonde d'une vitre-presque-siège dans l'alcôve et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux courts.

_C'était juste_, se dit-elle._ Dès le réveil, j'ai besoin d'hibouter Archie et m'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié d'autre. Puis, je dois trouver un élève de cinquième année pour m'aider avec les devoirs de Flint. Je peux trouver la plupart des choses dans les livres mais il y en aura qui ne viennent que par une expérience d'apprentissage accumulée, pour laquelle j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me renseigner. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne posera pas trop de questions. Un cinquième année serait idéal puisqu'ils ont les connaissances les plus pertinentes et ils seront tellement stressés par leur premier gros examen qu'ils ne réfléchiront pas à deux fois d'un première année excessivement curieux._

_Je vais également devoir trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser aussi souvent à la bibliothèque. Mes lacunes en sortilèges pourraient marcher. C'est un peu étrange quand on y pense un peu… Ah, eh bien…_ Elle haussa les épaules. _Je devrai travailler là-dessus dans mon temps libre aussi. Je ne peux pas continuer les Potions à moins de passer au minimum mes autres cours, après tout._ Elle se leva, déjà plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques moments plus tôt et vérifia la carte avant de revenir dans le couloir du cachot bien qu'elle l'aurait prévenue s'il y avait des professeurs dans les parages, elle ne reconnaissait pas les préfets. Elle traça son chemin vers la salle commune.

Selon la carte, le mot de passe avait été changé pour « Caduceus ». Elle donna le nouveau mot de passe au mur et s'arrêta à la chambre de Pansy sur son chemin pour la sienne. Elles discutèrent des Serpentard plus âgés que Pansy avait rencontré ce soir et Rigel exprima ses regrets à Pansy qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller se promener avec elle le matin suivant parce qu'elle devait écrire et envoyer une lettre à sa cousine.

À ce moment-là, il était plutôt tard et Nott était déjà endormi quand elle entra dans leur dortoir. Draco était dans la salle de bain, probablement en train de se brosser les dents, à en juger le bruit de l'eau qui coulait venant de la porte ouverte. Elle retira ses chaussures et attendit que Malfoy ait fini et éteigne les lumières. Il sortit avec une serviette sur son visage, séchant sa peau en tapotant gentiment et Rigel réprima un sourire. Un Malfoy _serait du genre_ à se laver le visage chaque nuit avant d'aller se coucher au tendre âge de onze ans. Mais d'un autre côté, tous les enfants sang-purs étaient élevés pour être aussi mature et maître de soi que possible, en tout cas autour de leurs parents.

Draco baissa la serviette et sursauta un petit peu à la voir assise là sur son lit.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? » demanda-t-il franchement.

Son visage était tacheté dû à l'eau chaude et à son teint pâle et quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent de sa frange pour tomber sur son nez délicat.

« Bibliothèque, dit-elle, tissant la fondation pour sa couverture. Je suis sûr que je serai capable de faire ces sortilèges si je les comprends mieux.

– Oh, dit-il, cherchant dans son armoire pour sa chemise de nuit. Bonne idée. »

Rigel acquiesça et se préparait à fermer les rideaux quand la voix de Draco l'arrêta :

« Rigel ? dit-il, sa voix douce en égards à leur camarade endormi.

– Oui, Draco. »

Elle le regarda. Il était calé dans ses coussins, la fixant très sérieusement.

« J'ai écrit à mon père ce soir, dit-il, continuant à la fixer, de la façon qu'un enfant fixe un oiseau qu'il tente de ne pas faire fuir.

– Je sais.

– Lui et Mère sont très curieux à propos de toi, dit prudemment Draco. Puisque nous sommes cousins. J'ai écrit un peu à ton propos. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement. C'est juste que je lui ai dit qu'on était ami et… un Malfoy est toujours honnête avec ses véritables amis. »

Il la contemplait avec espoir donc elle lui offrit un léger sourire perplexe.

« Nous sommes de véritables amis, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Draco, avec une vulnérabilité raide.

Rigel hésita, une étrange sorte de triste culpabilité la traversant.

« Draco, je suis une personne très secrète. Je suis honoré que tu me considères comme un véritable ami et je voudrais te retourner cette estime, sourit-elle aussi gentiment qu'elle pouvait. Tu me rappelles un autre véritable ami que j'ai mais je ne te demande aucune honnêteté de ta part. Il y a des choses que je ne me sentirai peut-être pas assez confortable de te dire à mon propos, mais j'estimerai cette amitié autant que cela m'est possible. »

Draco la surprit en souriant.

« Parlé comme un vrai Serpentard, dit-il. Et j'accepte ton amitié pas-forcément-honnête aussi longtemps que tu es d'accord que j'écrive à la maison à propos de tes possibles-vérités les plus intéressantes. »

Rigel cligna des yeux, acquiesçant avec hébétement. L'héritier Malfoy était tout aussi imprévisible, semblait-il. Elle se questionna sur sa facile acceptation d'une amitié aussi étrange. Pouvaient-ils avoir une véritable camaraderie avec des secrets et mensonges entre eux ? Rigel l'ignorait mais, d'une certaine façon, pendant cette dernière semaine, le garçon honnête et contre toute attente, humain, était devenu quelque chose de plus tolérable qu'une bardane et moins dangereux qu'une vipère dans son esprit. C'_était_ un ami, maintenant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire – Pansy également. Rigel avait été appelée bien des choses, d'obsédée des Potions à horriblement apathique, mais elle n'était pas sans cœur. Elle mentait à sa famille et ses amis par nécessité mais elle les estimait malgré tout.

« Super, dit Draco, bondissant pour éteindre les lumières, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore appris le sortilège Nox. Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir que Mère t'a invité à t'asseoir avec nous pour le premier match de Quidditch.

– Quoi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux dans le noir.

« Père est au conseil d'administration donc il vient parfois voir les matchs de Quidditch dans le box des employés avec Mère, dit Draco, remontant dans son lit. Je n'y étais pas accepté avant parce que j'étais trop jeune mais maintenant j'y ai un siège parce que ma famille s'y assoit, et Mère a étendu l'invitation à toi.

– Et que fais-tu de Pansy ? demanda doucement Rigel, sa voix semblant plus forte dans le noir.

– Je lui ai déjà demandé, ce qui était principalement pour la bienséance puisqu'elle correspond de fait avec Mère via leur cercle de thé, mais elle hait le Quidditch et ne veut même pas venir aux matchs, dit Draco.

– Alors d'accord, grimaça Rigel puisque personne ne pouvait voir son visage. J'enverrai un hibou à ta mère demain, acceptant sa courtoise invitation.

– O.K., 'nuit, Rigel.

– Bonne nuit Draco », dit-elle, tentant de ne pas penser à comment elle allait convaincre Mrs. Malfoy qu'elle était le fils du Sirius Black quand Mrs. Malfoy avait en fait _connu_ Sirius et grandi avec lui en tant que cousins. Elle avait déjà trop à penser. Elle se tourna et tira les couvertures par-dessus sa tête._ En cas d'incertitude, réciter les recettes de Potions_, pensa-t-elle. _Potion de Régénération sanguine : Étape une, traiter l'intérieur du chaudron avec une huile non acide captant l'humidité. Étape deux, chauffer le chaudron au-dessus d'une flamme petite et dense jusqu'à ce que l'huile commence à luire. Étape trois, ajouter un demi-litre de bile de dragon filtrée à la main, en prenant soin à ce qu'aucun bout errant du revêtement de l'estomac du dragon n'arrive dans le chaudron pendant qu'il est chaud. Étape quatre, écraser en poudre deux tige du fléau-de-St. Stewart…_

* * *

(1) Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers (ndt : traduction de Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

NDT : Fin du chapitre ! J'ai une question pour vous. À la fin, Rigel fait référence à une plante que j'ai traduite par "fléau-de-St. Stewart". L'anglais était "St. Stewart's Bane" mais je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part sur internet. C'est une plante que Violet réutilisera deux-trois fois dans la suite dans le cadre de potions (et j'ai demandé sur le Discord si quelqu'un connaissait mais rien) donc j'en ai conclu que c'était une plante inventée mais si, par hasard, quelqu'un sait qu'il s'agit d'une vraie plante, faites-le-moi savoir pour que je corrige.


	7. Chapitre 7

NDT : Bonjour ! Comment se passe votre déconfinement ? J'espère que vous mettez des masques quand vous sortez !

J'ai commencé la traduction de ce chapitre et le soir même, un nouveau chapitre du tome 4 est sorti ! J'étais si excitée ! Et Violet a annoncé qu'il ne restera plus que deux chapitres pour le tome 4 et qu'ensuite il y aura un tome 5 et c'est tout ! (Un tome 6 si tout ne rentre pas dans le 5.) La fin approche ! Et je n'étais pas prête du tout ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait 7 tomes, pour suivre le canon. Je suis en même temps déçue (de ne pas en avoir plus) et en même temps hyper excitée (la fin arrive !). Si ça se trouve, Violet aura terminé sa série avant que j'ai rattrapé tous ses chapitres pour la traduction. Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

NDA : À partir de maintenant, je vais dévier du canon pour les recettes de potions et les procédures quand j'en ai besoin, donc ne prêtez pas attention à comment la potion de Soin de furoncles est censée être faite.

NDA2 : Je ne _crois_ pas qu'il y ait des éléments qui mentionnent la couleur des yeux des jumeaux, mais Ron a les yeux bleus, donc je pars là-dessus.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le matin suivant, Rigel prit le raccourci via la tapisserie des chevaliers en duel au troisième étage en direction de la Volière. Elle traça son chemin avec attention dans le noir complet, remarquant que l'espace couvert rendait difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mais à peu près cinq marches plus haut de l'escalier étroit, elle fut jetée à terre par un corps robuste la percutant.

« Ouah ! cria une jeune voix masculine alors qu'ils dégringolaient en bas. Hey, Gred, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ! » ajouta-t-il quand il atterrit.

Rigel repoussa le garçon, qui l'avait renvoyée au pied du petit espace entre le derrière de la tapisserie et des escaliers, gentiment mais fermement de ses jambes pour qu'elles ne soient pas plus écrasées et contusionnées.

« Lumos », dit une seconde voix depuis environ la moitié des marches.

La lumière de la baguette, maintenue haute au-dessus de la tête de son propriétaire, révéla ses agresseurs qui n'étaient autres que les Jumeaux Weasley. Elle les aurait reconnus à leurs cheveux, de la même palette de couleurs que ceux de Ron, si ce n'était pas à leurs uniques manies.

Celui au sol à côté de Rigel se leva et lui offrit une main qu'elle prit. Il la releva joyeusement, en faisant tout un cirque en époussetant ses épaules et sa tête de poussière imaginaire.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est de la boue ou juste la couleur de tes cheveux sous cette lumière.

– Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien, dit l'autre, descendant les escaliers en bondissant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur elle dans la lumière de sa baguette. Terriblement désolé, mec. Forge ici a toujours été le plus empoté. »

Rigel ouvrit la bouche mais ils la coupèrent avec leurs réponses rapides comme l'éclair.

« Ne l'écoute pas, mon brave, dit "Forge". Je ne suis pas l'empoté, _Gred_ est l'oublieux. Il a oublié que _je suis_ le joli et qu'_il est_ l'empoté, ce qui est pourquoi je descends généralement ces escaliers en premier et donc, je suis celui qui t'est rentré dedans. »

Rigel acquiesça d'une façon qui transmettait plus de l'acceptation que de la compréhension.

« Malheureusement, Forge est aussi le malpoli, dit l'autre. Je suis Fred, peut-être.

– George, de même.

– Et nous sommes les Jumeaux Weasley, terminèrent-il en chœur.

– Jamais entendu parler de vous », dit Rigel, absolument impassible.

Leurs visages se découpèrent en sourires identiques.

« Un camarade ! exulta George.

– Il blague ! Un héritier ! » rit Fred avec enchantement et ébouriffa violemment ses cheveux.

Il s'avéra qu'il y _avait_ de la poussière et Rigel éternua, les faisant rire à nouveau.

« Nous devons connaître le nom de notre prodige, déclara George.

– En effet, qui est celui qui possède un sens raffiné d'humour corporel ? demanda Fred.

– Je suis Rigel, dit-elle, un petit peu troublée de se tenir dans un sombre passage secret, qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que personne ne connaisse, en compagnie des deux fauteurs de troubles notoires de l'école.

– Rigel, Rigel, marmonna Fred, regardant d'un air interrogateur son jumeau. Ça ne me dit rien du tout.

– Tu es sûr que c'est ton nom ? demanda George. Ne te sens pas mal, j'oublie que le mien est Forge tout le temps.

– Idiot, c'est moi Forge, dit Fred. Je t'ai dit que tu étais l'oublieux.

– En réalité, c'était ton frère qui m'a dit que "tu" étais l'oublieux, dit Rigel. Lorsqu'il était Forge à ta place.

– Ah oui, fit Fred, paraissant confus pour un moment. Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il avait raison, bien qu'évidemment si c'était Fred qui t'avait dit cela, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être moi. Je suis Fred la plupart du temps. »

Rigel n'essaya même pas de faire sens à cela.

« Intelligent petit bonhomme tu es un Serdaigle, Rigel ? » demanda George.

Il regarda ses robes et Rigel réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa cravate vert et argent ce matin. Elle avait prévu de l'attraper avant le petit-déjeuner.

« Je suis un Serpentard », leur dit-elle honnêtement.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils reculent, comme s'il y avait des serpents, mais au contraire, leurs sourires s'élargirent, les faisant paraître frénétiques dans la faible lumière de la baguette. Rigel pensa qu'elle avait une bonne raison d'être inquiète.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi tes cheveux couleur boue semblent familiers, dit George. Tu es le fils de Sirius Black, Arcturus.

– Et on croyait qu'on avait des problèmes avec les noms, Fred secoua-t-il la tête tristement. Tu t'en es carrément donné un nouveau. »

_Si seulement vous saviez._

« Rigel est mon deuxième prénom, dit-elle. Mais oui, Sirius Black est mon père.

– Est-ce vrai qu'une fois il a réalisé une Métamorphose Conditionnelle sur l'escalier principal qui se transformait en toboggan chaque fois que quelqu'un disait le mot "devoir" en se tenant dessus ? demanda Fred, agrippant ses mains et les balançant comme s'il avait cinq ans.

– En fait, c'était James Potter », dit Rigel, impressionnée qu'ils aient même entendu parler de ce tour.

Les Maraudeurs avaient publié un livre de blagues et farces quelques années après que Rigel et Archie furent nés, qui avait été un énorme succès à la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko, mais d'aussi loin qu'elle savait, celle-ci n'était pas dedans.

« Mon père était celui qui a enchanté les miroirs dans les toilettes des premiers, troisièmes et cinquièmes étages pour qu'ils crachent du jus de raisin à quiconque essayait de partir sans s'être lavé les mains. »

Les jumeaux la fixèrent, leurs yeux bleu cobalt aussi énormes et brillants que des gallions.

« C'était _lui_ ? Il y a un miroir au cinquième étage qui fait encore ça ! s'exclama Fred.

– Les Maraudeurs sont nos héros, expliqua George.

– Ouais, dit Fred en se balançant sur ses pieds tout en parlant. La gamme Maraudeurs chez Zonko a toujours les meilleurs approvisionnements en farces et attrapes. En fait, nos parents les connaissaient quand ils étaient en septième année à Poudlard et que les Maraudeurs étaient juste de bruyants petits premières années.

– Qui aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient des légendes ? George secoua-t-il la tête avec un ébahissement apparent.

– Imagine être élevé par eux quatre, dit Fred. Était-ce aussi merveilleux que ça sonne ?

– Seulement trois, en fait », dit Rigel, habituée à devoir expliquer cela.

La gamme Maraudeurs avait été labellisée LQPC, et même si Peter n'était plus là, ils avaient laissé son surnom, Queudver, sur leur ligne de produits en rappel de l'époque de joie enfantine et insouciante qui les avait inspirés.

« Peter Pettigrew, le quatrième Maraudeur, ne s'associe plus avec les trois autres. Il a rejoint le Mouvement Cow et a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des amis aussi puérils. »

Les jumeaux approuvèrent solennellement. Le Mouvement S.O.W – signifiant Save Our World, Sauver Notre Monde, mais surnommé oh si affectueusement Parti Cow, vache, par ses opposants – était un mouvement politique radical dirigé par Mr. Jedusor qui cherchait à « purifier » le monde des indésirables. C'était ce parti qui avait poussé Poudlard à fermer ses portes aux nés-moldus, prétextant des risques de sécurité.

« C'était vraiment merveilleux, toutefois, continua Rigel. Si vous aimez vous réveiller de temps à autre avec des écailles violettes là où vos cheveux se trouvaient avant.

– Dément, exhalèrent-ils comme une personne.

– J'imagine, dit-elle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre avant le petit-déjeuner.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, petit chiot, déclara Fred. Nous connaissons le chemin donc nous t'escorterons. C'est tout droit via… »

Il hésita et regarda le couloir.

« En fait, le chemin le plus rapide est en haut de ces escaliers donc j'imagine, au vu de ta présence, que tu le savais déjà… », s'éteignit-il tout penaud.

George lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Comme si la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs ne connaissait pas son chemin dans le château. Notre petit chiot est probablement né avec la connaissance sacrée.

– Même, tu ne pouvais pas demander une meilleure compagnie en ce beau matin », dit Fred, prenant un de ses bras et le plaçant autour du sien comme un dandy.

George fit de même de l'autre côté, en disant :

« Très vrai, mien frère. Et il serait oh combien irresponsable de notre part en tant que Gryffondor de permettre à un bébé serpent de vagabonder dans le nid sans surveillance.

– Tout à fait, dit George. Partons-nous ?

– Nous partons. »

Ainsi, les deux rouquins commencèrent à la tracter le long des escaliers, évitant automatiquement la fausse marche et la soulevant par-dessus comme un enfant entre eux. Ils papotèrent pendant tout le trajet vers la Volière, passant d'un sujet à un autre avec toute la grâce d'une paire de danseurs de feu qui avait sauté au-dessus des flammes toute sa vie.

« … Et ne nous lance même pas sur Percy, trembla dramatiquement Fred. Ron est un gars O.K., pour un gros plein de soupe impulsif…

– Bien qu'il ne serait pas aussi impulsif si nous ne lui avions pas donné à manger autant de Gnomes au poivre quand il était petit, ajouta George, pensif.

– … Mais notre frère Percy est un _amoureux des règles_, Fred chuchota-t-il le terme comme si c'était une source de sacrilèges.

– Est-ce un préfet rouquin ? demanda Rigel.

– Oh, celui-là même, soupira Fred. Il l'est, que les dieux des farceurs le sauvent.

– Il m'a aidé dans le train, je crois, dit Rigel, réfléchissant rapidement. Et puisqu'il est votre frère, j'ai l'impression qu'il mérite un vrai remerciement. Pourquoi vous ne me présenteriez pas plus tard ? »

Fred et George tournèrent leurs yeux perçants l'un vers l'autre en une discussion silencieuse que seules les vraies âmes sœurs pouvaient réaliser. Rigel savait qu'ils cherchaient la farce, le tour, le moment où la blague devenait apparente et effective la punch line. Elle savait également qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Bien sûr, on te présentera, dit lentement Fred.

– Bien que si tu prévoies de jouer un tour au pauvre sot, nous insistons qu'aucun dommage permanent ne lui soit fait. Il _est_ notre frère, après tout », prévint George.

Il souriait mais il y avait du marbre dans la façon dont sa mâchoire se durcit et que son menton s'inclina. Rigel était tout à coup contente qu'elle ne prévît point de se fâcher avec aucun des autres Weasley. Ils avaient plus de protections qu'ils ne le réalisaient sûrement.

« Je veux juste lui parler, dit Rigel. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un élève plus âgé vers qui aller pour des conseils, et il semble être du genre à aimer en donner.

– Très vrai, ça, dit Fred avec regret. Bien, c'est la Volière, donc nous allons te laisser à tes occupations.

– Viens nous chercher après le dernier cours et nous te présenterons à Percy, ajouta George par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de nouveau. Nous serons au lac avec Lee. »

Rigel les regarda partir avant de chercher dans ses poches et d'en sortir les lettres qu'elle devait envoyer. La première, pour la mère de Draco, était assez simple.

_Chère Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Je vous remercie de votre généreuse invitation pour regarder ce premier match de Quidditch de l'année avec votre famille. Je serais honoré de m'asseoir avec vous et votre fils, ainsi que votre mari, si, lui aussi, sera présent, aussi longtemps que cela ne cause pas d'inconvenance. J'attends avec impatience que nous soyons officiellement présentés l'un à l'autre._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Arcturus Rigel Black_

Elle roula la lettre avec attention pour que le blason de la famille Black sur le papier soit visible et l'attacha avec un ruban vert à une jeune chouette avec de gentilles serres.

« Amène ceci à Narcissa Malfoy », dit-elle doucement.

La chouette vola avec grâce via la fenêtre et Rigel passa à la seconde lettre. Celle-là était moins formelle mais beaucoup plus compliquée. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la lettre soit lue par quelqu'un d'autre donc elle devait l'écrire dans une sorte de code.

_Chère Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu me manques tellement et ne t'avise pas de lever les yeux au ciel… Je sais qu'au fond de toi, je te manque aussi. Comment vont les cours ? J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu commençais le programme de Soins mais je pense que tu te débrouilleras bien. Mais ne le laisse pas interférer avec tes études de Potions, haha, comme si c'était possible ! Donc devine qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui ? Marcus Flint ! Tu sais, le gars qui s'assoit toujours avec Papa et moi aux matchs de Quidditch. Oh, attends, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui, non ? Oups, eh bien c'est un vieil ami à moi et je ne m'étais pas attendu à le voir ici à Poudlard. Nous avons passé tout hier à rattraper le temps perdu et il se rappelle d'à peu près tout ce que je lui ai dit, n'est-ce pas extraordinaire ? Je me suis senti mal de ne pas pouvoir faire de même mais tu sais à quel point ma mémoire est mauvaise. Tu dois toujours tout me rappeler._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, les cours se passent bien. Je me suis fait quelques amis en les personnes de Draco Malfoy, (qui s'en serait douté ?) si tu peux le croire, et Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que quelques Weasley, et bien sûr, il y a Marcus. Tu sais, je pense que tu aimerais Marcus. Il est vraiment cool pour un cinquième année et absolument pas du genre à créer des scènes ou des problèmes juste parce qu'il le peut. Je crois qu'il préfère régler ses problèmes sous la table haha et je sais que tu me dis toujours que je devrais être moins dramatique et juste gérer les choses. Je crois que je m'améliore là-dessus. Peut-être que je te le présenterai cet été et vous deux pourrez vous écrire pendant qu'on est à l'école. Je m'inquiète pour toi, toute seule là-bas en Amérique._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu vas bien._

_Ton cousin,_

_Rigel_

_P.-S. : Je n'utilise plus vraiment Archie. Je pense qu'il est temps que je prenne un nom plus mature donc j'ai choisi mon deuxième prénom. Qu'en penses-tu ? Peut-être que je retournerai un jour à Archie mais pour l'instant, c'est juste Rigel._

Voilà. Elle roula la deuxième lettre et l'envoya avec un petit-duc, une autre sorte de code entre eux deux. Envoyer une lettre avec un petit-duc voulait dire que c'était important mais néanmoins sûr à lire autour d'autres personnes. Une chouette effraie voulait dire rien d'important, juste des nouvelles générales et un grand-duc voulait dire une urgence.

Elle était contente de la lettre, bien que si ça avait été Archie qui l'avait envoyée, elle aurait pu être un petit peu plus subtile. Malgré tout, elle l'avait prévenu que Flint était ici, qu'il l'avait reconnue comme n'étant pas Archie mais qu'il avait proposé un marché au lieu de les dénoncer. Elle lui avait dit d'écrire à Flint lui-même et aussi de lui « rappeler » n'importe quoi d'autre dont elle était supposée se « souvenir » à propos de la vie d'Archie. Elle lui avait aussi rappelé de ne pas trop négliger les Potions, ce qui vendrait la mèche à leurs parents quand ils verraient son bulletin de notes, et l'avait prévenu de l'appeler Rigel.

Étant donné que le soleil était déjà levé et continuait sa montée, Rigel se dépêcha de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Draco et Pansy étaient en train de parler de leur devoir de Botanique, que Rigel prévoyait de faire durant le déjeuner. Elle doutait que Draco et Pansy apprécieraient qu'elle les coupe donc elle resta surtout en-dehors de la conversation, ne leur donnant que ses habituelles réponses d'un ou deux mots quand il y en avait besoin. Quand le courrier arriva, elle leva automatiquement les yeux mais fut en réalité plutôt surprise de voir deux chouettes plonger sur son petit-déjeuner et pousser leurs pattes vers elle.

Elle en reconnut une. C'était la chouette hulotte d'oncle Sirius. Elle avait tout le temps un air chiffonné qui, pensa Rigel, devait être la raison pour laquelle Sirius l'avait choisie, et avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison, Archie et elle avaient dû soudoyer les chouettes de famille pendant des semaines pour les convaincre d'apporter leurs lettres à l'un et l'autre. Les chouettes étaient beaucoup plus intelligentes que ce que la plupart des gens leur accordait. Elle prit cette lettre et invita la chouette, Chiffons, gracieusement vers le bacon alors qu'elle prenait avec curiosité la lettre de l'autre chouette. Elle ressemblait à une simple chouette de l'école et quand elle jeta un œil à la lettre, elle comprit pourquoi. C'était de Flint.

_C'était rapide_, pensa-t-elle, rangeant celle-là dans sa poche pour la lire plus tard. Elle déroula plutôt la première lettre, celle de Sirius.

_Archie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu semblais bien dans ta lettre, mais d'un autre côté, tu n'as jamais semblé ne pas aller bien, pas que tu puisses vraiment aller quelque part bien sûr, je voulais juste dire que tu écris avec une forte détermination…_

_Lunard dit que je divague mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Peu importe, je suis heureux que les choses se passent si bien fiston. Je sais que tu voulais aller dans une école avec un meilleur programme de Soin mais ton expérience à Poudlard surpassera de loin n'importe quelle avance sur ta carrière d'adulte. Ne sois pas si pressé de grandir !_

_Donc, as-tu joué un tour à quelqu'un déjà ? Ce professeur de Défense semble être la parfaite cible d'essai, ou peut-être un de tes petits camarades serpents… non, je ne suis pas en colère pour ta Maison, et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que Lunard est en train de me frapper pour m'être moqué de tes nouveaux amis. Aïe, ouais, il a une certaine force, notre Lunard. Presque autant que Lily. AÏE ! Okay, je méritais ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Arch, j'aurais dû savoir que tu serais un Serpentard avec toute cette ambition que tu as pour être Soigneur – bien sûr, c'est une _honnête_ ambition, pas vraiment une ambition Serpentard, mais le Choixpeau ne pouvait probablement pas faire la différence._

_Mais si tu vas être un Serpentard, tu dois y aller jusqu'au bout, pas de demi-Serpentard dans notre famille ! J'ai redécoré la maison entière en vert et argent et j'attends de toi que tu passes les tests de sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch de ta Maison, même si tu n'aimes pas le jeu autant que Harry. James dit qu'elle ne pense pas avoir le temps pour jouer avec l'équipe de son école puisqu'elle fera des choses ennuyeuses comme étudier à la place – je sais, quel gâchis de talent ! J'ai vérifié auprès du Conseil d'administration (es-tu _sûr_ que Malfoy n'est pas malfaisant ?) et les règles ont récemment été changées dans l'intérêt de la sécurité, donc les parents ne peuvent plus venir regarder les matchs. C'est apparemment seulement les étudiants, les employés et les membres du Conseil d'administration maintenant, donc je ne pourrai pas te voir jouer mais tu peux toujours tout me dire en amples détails. Lunard veut écrire maintenant donc amuse-toi bien et ne travaille pas trop dur._

_Avec amour, Papa._

_Hey Archie, c'est Remus, comment va l'école ? J'espère que tu ne crois pas que ton père est sérieux – non, pas cette blague encore !_(1)_ – quand il dit de ne pas trop te concentrer sur tes études. Amuse-toi et passer les sélections pour le Quidditch est une super idée mais apprends beaucoup aussi, pour que tu puisses accomplir l'ambition qui t'a amené dans la Maison Serpentard. On ne voudrait pas que toutes ces guirlandes vert et argent n'aient servi à rien. Non, j'ai bien peur de ne pas rigoler. Il y a des serpents dansants devant la maison aussi. Dépêche-toi de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël et contrôler ton père !_

_Avec amour, oncle Remus._

Rigel sourit et rangea la lettre dans son cartable. Elle espérait que Sirius et Remus ne changeraient jamais parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnes allègres dans le monde tel qu'il était. Sirius semblait également remonter la pente sombre dans laquelle il avait sombré après la mort tragique de sa femme. Il inventait de nouveau des farces pour Zonko et Rigel essaierait (en tant qu'Archie) de le convaincre de recommencer à aller aux matchs des Frelons également.

Pansy, Draco et elle finirent de petit-déjeuner et se rendirent en Potions. Ils étaient en cours pratique aujourd'hui et Rigel vibrait d'impatience. Après le discours d'hier, elle espérait réellement que Professeur Snape voulait leur apprendre quelque chose de merveilleux. Toutefois, aussitôt que la cloche sonna et que le cours commença, Snape marcha juste à grande enjambée et pointa sa baguette vers le tableau, y faisant apparaître une recette avec le chiffre d'une page où la Potion pouvait être trouvée dans leur manuel. Rigel la reconnut facilement comme étant une Potion qui soignait les furoncles. Son cœur retomba à un rythme normal alors qu'elle réalisait qu'ils commenceraient avec des potions qui n'étaient pas plus que des remèdes à base de plantes. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils avanceraient rapidement vers des concoctions plus fascinantes. Elle avait attendu avec impatience d'essayer des choses comme le Polynectar, Amortentia et la potion Tue-loup, en partie parce que les ingrédients étaient si chers et dangereux et principalement parce que les potions étaient illégales à concocter en-dehors d'une salle de classe sans une licence.

Elle tourna les pages de son manuel jusqu'à la bonne pour vérifier que la potion était réécrite correctement juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle savait que la potion de Soin de furoncles ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps à faire donc elle n'était pas très pressée de commencer comme certains de ses camarades les plus fervents (ou peut-être craintifs). Elle entreprit de remettre son manuel sous la table et d'installer sa paillasse avec souplesse, n'ayant même pas besoin d'aller au placard des élèves pour une potion comme celle-là. Tous les ingrédients étaient dans son kit de base.

Elle alluma un feu puis plaça la flamme sous le chaudron et attendit que le fond entier devienne chaud avant d'ajouter les premiers ingrédients – ceux humides qui formeraient la base. Il n'y avait pas de difficultés dans cette potion c'était du simple ajout et mélange, avec quelques étapes supplémentaires pour filtrer et re-chauffer, donc elle regarda autour les autres élèves pendant qu'ils mélangeaient lentement, comptant d'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ensuite à l'inverse. Crabbe louchait avec désespoir le tableau. Nott était en train de découper avec enthousiasme, mais de façon barbare, ses racines de pissenlit sa potion serait légèrement trop acide pour être utilisée sur de la peau humaine à en juger par la façon dont le violent mouvement de son couteau rendait les bords des racines irréguliers. Elles attraperaient probablement les spores de grenouille et les empêcheraient de se dissoudre comme elles le devraient, et quand les racines seraient filtrées, les spores, nécessaires pour lier la mixture, seraient également filtrées.

Rigel elle-même avait un magnifique set de couteaux en platine pour lequel Remus, Lily et Archie s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir pour son dixième anniversaire. Elle les utilisait normalement pour tout, comme ils étaient moins réactifs que l'argent et supportaient mieux la chaleur que le mercure mais elle trouva que leur qualité serait gâchée sur une potion de Soin de furoncles et donc elle opta pour l'utilisation du basique acier au fil d'argent qui venait avec son kit de première année. Rigel prit un moment pour apprécier ses cheveux courts. Cela rendait la préparation beaucoup plus simple. Il y avait une fille avec une cravate Gryffondor dont les cheveux pendillaient dans son chaudron, ce qui ne ferait pas grand-chose à part faire sentir ses cheveux comme du gaz de marais, mais c'était une mauvaise pratique sanitaire tout du même.

Rigel supposa qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Snape commençait avec une potion aussi ennuyeuse si c'était ce avec quoi il devait travailler. Ce n'était pas comme si l'école acceptait les élèves né-moldus, qui auraient, avec raison, aucune idée de quoi faire. Ces enfants avaient tous des parents magiques donc pourquoi étaient-ils aussi nuls avec des techniques de préparation basiques ? C'était l'une des seules choses que l'on pouvait enseigner à un enfant avant qu'il ait une baguette après tout, et la plupart des sang-purs avaient des précepteurs en Histoire et autre. Elle retira sa potion du feu avant d'ajouter les piquants de porc-épic (elle avait appris à ses dépens ce qui se passait si on inversait ces deux étapes, et la marque noire où son chaudron avait été n'était toujours pas partie du tapis de sa mère. Depuis, elle avait été autorisée à « n'expérimenter » que dans le sous-sol.)

Avec au moins une demi-heure de cours restante, Rigel mit en bouteille son échantillon et nettoya son espace. Elle avait pris son temps avec sa potion, donc vraiment, la plupart des personnes devraient avoir fini maintenant, mais seuls Draco et Goyle avaient terminé. Bien que dans le cas de Goyle, c'était moins qu'il avait terminé sa potion et plus que sa potion était simplement finie. Il semblait que du goudron noir s'était solidifié au fond de son chaudron, mais il était vaillamment en train d'en racler un peu dans sa fiole, donc c'était déjà quelque chose.

Draco baillait dramatiquement devant son échantillon fini, qui marcherait sûrement comme soin de furoncle, si quiconque qui l'utiliserait ne deviendrait pas trop nauséeux à inhaler les fumées de pousses d'aneth pas assez cuites au point qu'il ne pourrait pas l'appliquer correctement. Elle supposa qu'il pouvait très bien jubiler, puisqu'il avait toutefois fait mieux que les autres. Pansy lançait des regards noirs à sa potion qui était une soupe d'un jaune gai quand elle devait être une pâte vert foncé. Rigel pensa qu'elle avait probablement sauté l'étape qui disait d'ajouter le polygonum en entier. Le polygonum était un agent épaississant et suffisamment vert pour être responsable de la couleur idéale finale. La potion de Neville n'était pas mauvaise, juste douteuse et émettant une faible fumée marron. Il était probablement devenu nerveux et avait perdu le compte de ses cercles en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La fumée lui fit se rappeler que les lentilles qu'elle portait étaient perméables aux gaz, ce qui voulait dire que n'importe quel composé chimique dans l'air s'y accrocherait et serait coincé dans ses yeux. Elle devrait les laver minutieusement dans l'évier après les cours et voir pour demander au Professeur Snape de réaliser un sort de protection sur ses yeux avant chaque cours de pratique, ou alors obtenir une paire de lunettes de protection.

Draco et elle rangèrent leur paillasse et apportèrent leurs échantillons au bureau du Professeur Snape. Il avait passé le cours à regarder les élèves de près comme un oiseau de proie, tournant autour des élèves qui semblaient faibles, mais en lieu de mort, c'était le salut qui était distribué quand il fondait sur eux. Oh, il n'était pas gentil en faisant cela mais il avait déjà empêché plusieurs explosions d'avoir lieu impliquant des piquants de porc-épic mal manipulés. Il hocha sèchement la tête quand ils laissèrent leurs échantillons sur son bureau, sans même leur lancer un regard. Il était assis, maintenant que les étapes dangereuses étaient passées, mais ses yeux continuaient à balayer fébrilement la pièce. Rigel trouva qu'il paraissait plutôt déçu avec ce qu'il avait vu et, de cette façon impulsive qu'elle avait parfois, décida à ce moment-là qu'elle essaierait de raviver l'optimisme du Professeur Snape pour ses élèves. Elle ferait de son mieux, même sur des toutes petites presque-potions comme celle-là et lui montrerait qu'il y avait au moins un élève qui voulait apprendre ce qu'il avait à enseigner.

« Quand vous avez fini, vous pouvez commencer un essai de vingt-et-un centimètres concernant les précautions de sécurité que l'on doit prendre quand on travaille avec, entre autres, des ingrédients volatils, des flammes nues et des outils tranchants, aboya Snape d'une voix forte. Pour lundi. »

Personne n'osa grogner. Rigel prit un rouleau neuf de parchemin et commença son essai. Elle pouvait voir Draco loucher sur son papier du coin de ses yeux mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention. S'il avait une question, il la poserait. Sans surprise, quand elle commença un nouveau paragraphe, il murmura :

« Est-ce que tu vas tout écrire de mémoire ? »

Elle acquiesça, organisant mentalement ses points alors qu'elle travaillait. Elle pensa qu'il serait mieux d'écrire l'essai en ordre chronologique de précautions de sécurité que l'on devait prendre au lieu de les regrouper par le danger qu'elles évitaient ou combattaient.

Draco fredonna avec incrédulité.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu mets pour gérer les flammes ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais les rendre plus froides si tu veux que la potion marche, dit-il.

– Tu devrais commencer par repousser tous les éléments amples des vêtements. Les manches devraient être remontées, les cheveux attachés, etc. Comme ça, tu ne prendras pas feu par accident. Ensuite tu devrais ranger tout le matériel inutile. Aucun des ingrédients de potions ne sont enveloppés dans du papier pour une raison. Les bocaux en verre sont résistants à la chaleur mais si ton manuel est sur la table près des flammes et que quelqu'un passe à côté et percute ta paillasse, il pourrait facilement prendre feu. C'est pour ça que Professeur Snape a mis la recette sur le tableau bien qu'elle soit aussi dans le livre. Quand ton chaudron est en feu, tu ne veux pas de ton livre dans les parages, dit-elle tout en écrivant sur les bénéfices d'utiliser des sorts d'enfumage intégrés quand on travaillait avec certains ingrédients. Est-ce assez pour commencer ?

– Euh, ouais, Draco secoua-t-il la tête avec regret. Tu sais vraiment tout ça. Je croyais que tu faisais ta potion sans le manuel pour mettre en avant tes talents de mémorisation, admit-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de réflexion entrait dans tout ça.

– Soixante-dix pourcents de tous les accidents magiques sérieux sont dus aux Potions, sans inclurent les accidents de Vol, dit Rigel distraitement. Il y a un domaine spécialisé entier en Potions qui s'occupe d'améliorer la sécurité dans le labo et éduquer les gens sur les dangers de certains ingrédients et outils.

– Tu es comme une encyclopédie de Potions, Rigel », dit doucement Pansy alors qu'elle tirait une chaise.

Elle s'était approchée de leur table pour travailler sur son essai après avoir laissé tomber l'idée de changer sa potion en vert d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rigel haussa juste les épaules. Quand tu aimais quelque chose, tu savais des trucs là-dessus.

« Ouais, c'est sûr que Snape te remarquera un jour, dit Draco d'un ton rassurant. Il est juste toujours très occupé et distrait au début du trimestre. J'avais l'habitude de ne jamais le voir d'août à octobre.

– S'il ne me remarque pas, je ferai plus d'efforts, dit Rigel.

– Ou tu pourrais juste… lui dire ce que sont tes ambitions, dit Draco. Il était sérieux avec son discours lundi. Snape prend vraiment bien soin de ses Serpentard. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de lui demander et il fera presque n'importe quoi pour un de ses serpents.

– Il n'y a rien d'amusant là-dedans, argumenta-t-elle alors qu'elle mesurait les centimètres qu'elle avait écrits.

– Je n'arrive pas à dire s'il est sérieux », dit Pansy à Draco.

_Oncle Sirius serait heureux de savoir que tant de Serpentard la confondaient avec lui_, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, mais elle n'était pas sérieuse, pas vraiment. Peut-être que Snape serait prêt à se casser une jambe pour n'importe quel autre élève mais pour le fils de son ennemi ? Non, elle devrait prouver qu'elle valait son temps et ses efforts.

Elle revérifia qu'elle avait vingt-deux virgule trois centimètres de petite-moyenne écriture. Pas exactement vingt-et-un, ce qui indiquerait qu'elle avait laissé tomber l'essai aussitôt qu'elle pouvait, mais pas assez long pour qu'elle semble ne pas avoir respecté les consignes.

La cloche sonna alors qu'elle brossait le sable séchant de son essai. Elle le roula et invita Draco et Pansy d'un signe de la main à partir devant. Elle regarda le reste de la classe s'en aller, les épaules effondrées d'abattement, et quand il fut clair que Snape n'avait pas d'affaires pressantes après le cours, mais était juste en train de nettoyer la pièce, elle s'approcha de lui. Il était de dos, effaçant le tableau avec sa baguette, quand elle toussa doucement (un véritable toussotement, pas un de ces ennuyeux "hm" que certaines personnes faisaient).

Il tourna vivement la tête, les narines dilatées, et Rigel fut frappée par l'idée que c'était un homme qui avait souvent vécu avec du danger au-dessus de l'épaule si sa réponse immédiate à de la surprise était d'en localiser la source et de fournir de l'oxygène au cerveau pour augmenter la réactivité. Son visage afficha une expression neutre qu'elle commençait à associer à elle-même et il baissa sa baguette précautionneusement, comme s'il devait bien réfléchir à l'idée d'être sans-défense autour d'elle. Elle espérait maintenant que ses cheveux courts et ses yeux gris ne la faisait pas _trop_ ressembler à Sirius, bien que cela avait été son intention première.

« Mr. Black. »

Il la regarda du haut de son nez proéminent mais garda sa voix d'un ton neutre étudié.

« Avez-vous une question à propos de la leçon ou de l'essai ?

– Non, monsieur », dit-elle aussi poliment et avec déférence qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle garda ses mains immobiles et ses yeux à un niveau juste en-dessous des siens.

« J'ai fini mon essai et je me demandais si vous seriez capable de me donner un devoir supplémentaire pour le week-end. »

Elle croisa ses yeux pendant un moment mais n'y trouva que des sondes neutres.

« Je comprendrais bien sûr si vous n'avez pas le temps de noter un deuxième essai », ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'elle n'était pas trop présomptueuse avec son temps.

Il cligna fort des yeux, une fois, et baissa son menton pour attraper directement ses yeux.

« Tout travail supplémentaire serait compté dans votre note comme s'il était requis, et ne faites pas l'erreur de croire qu'en faire deux fois plus veut dire que vous pouvez travailler avec moitié moins d'assiduité sur chacun.

– Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Elle garda son regard stable, y mettant toute sa volonté pour qu'il lui laisse une chance. Il tourna la tête vers son bureau jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur l'échantillon étiqueté « Black ». Snape serra les lèvres et fronça vivement les sourcils à l'inoffensive pâte verte répugnante.

« Donnez-moi cet essai que j'ai déjà demandé, et si je trouve qu'il n'est ni bâclé et négligent ni éperdument incorrect, je considérerai l'idée de vous donner un devoir supplémentaire. »

Il tendit la main pour son parchemin qu'elle lui remit.

« Venez dans mon bureau après dîner pour soit récupérer cet essai pour révision ou recevoir plus de travail.

– Oui, monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle brièvement. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa table et récupéra ses affaires, consciente qu'il ne pourrait pas aller déjeuner jusqu'à ce que la salle de classe soit vide, et également consciente qu'elle avait un devoir de Botanique à faire dans l'heure suivante. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu Snape vérifier que son essai ne comportait pas de maléfices pour une farce, mais tel qu'il en était, elle se dirigea sans se rendre compte de rien vers la cabane de Hagrid, remplie d'espoir que le Professeur Snape trouverait du mérite à son travail.

Le garde-chasse, Hagrid, était très amical. Quand elle toqua à sa porte, elle fut renversée par un chien énorme (pour elle) appelé Crockdur qui pensait apparemment qu'elle avait besoin d'un second bain ce jour-là et bava sur tout son corps.

« Crockdur ! grogna le large homme. Éloigne-toi de lui.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-elle, s'essuyant le visage sur sa manche. Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord si je prenais un échantillon de terre de votre jardin, Mr. Hagrid, pour mon devoir de Botanique.

– Juste Hagrid, lui sourit-il gentiment. Et prends tout c'que tu veux, garde juste un œil à l'forêt.

– Okay, merci Hagrid », dit-elle, se dirigeant vers la parcelle de citrouilles.

Elle prit un échantillon du sol et, apercevant un carré de polygonum juste de l'autre côté de la ligne d'arbres bordant la Forêt Interdite, elle s'y précipita pour récupérer un échantillon de là également, pensant qu'il serait intéressant de les comparer. Puis, elle rentra au château avec ses échantillons pour les analyser. On leur avait monté un sortilège pour séparer les composants de la terre en cours mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le faire donc elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour demander à un élève plus vieux de le faire pour elle.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda Pansy quand Rigel s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Professeur Snape est arrivé il y a dix minutes.

– Je jouais avec de la terre », dit-elle.

Pansy grimaça en un dégoût confus jusqu'à ce que Rigel sorte ses échantillons de sol et les plaça sur le banc à côté d'elle, sécurisés loin de la nourriture de tout le monde.

« Oh, notre devoir de Botanique, fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? Il est prévu pour le cours suivant.

– C'est pourquoi je le fais maintenant », dit Rigel, prenant un petit pois du plat en face d'elle et le lançant en une gracieuse arche vers Adrian Pucey.

Il rebondit contre sa joue et il pivota la tête vers eux, en indignation perplexe.

« Draco, dit Rigel d'un ton réprobateur, je t'ai demandé d'obtenir son attention, pas de lui jeter de la nourriture ! »

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit en grand alors que le regard de Pucey passait de Rigel à Draco à l'assiette de Draco qui avait, en effet, des petits pois dedans. Pucey fronça les sourcils, trouvant évidemment étrange que Draco, un jeune héritier bien élevé, sans mentionner le fils de Narcissa Malfoy née Black, lui lancerait de la nourriture mais juste alors, Rigel lui jeta « le regard » et il oublia tout à propos des petits pois.

« Pucey, voudrais-tu m'aider avec ce sort ? Professeur Chourave nous l'a montré mais je ne pouvais pas le voir très bien du fond de la classe. »

Elle agrandit les yeux un peu plus et vit ses traits s'adoucir en un sourire en coin indulgent.

« Et je dois avoir cette terre séparée pour le prochain cours. »

Pucey se déplaça vers elle sur le banc et prit sa baguette.

« Pas de problème, Black, bien que tu ne devrais vraiment pas laisser les choses jusqu'à la dernière minute comme ça.

– Je voulais juste essayer moi-même d'abord, marmonna-t-elle d'une façon qui sonnait embarrassée.

– C'est bien, approuva le garçon plus vieux. Mais la prochaine fois, demande de l'aide plus tôt. N'importe quel Serpentard te donnera un coup de main.

– Pour un prix, pouffa Draco, les fixant d'une façon qui était à la fois dégoûtée et, à contrecœur, impressionnée.

– C'est vrai ! dit Rigel, sonnant consternée et désolée. Je te revaudrai ça, Pucey, je te le promets. À chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide avec les Potions, fais-le-moi savoir », hocha-t-elle la tête sincèrement.

Pucey lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'accepterait jamais son offre, parce que combien de fois aurait-il une question à laquelle un première année pourrait répondre, mais dit :

« J'accepte, merci. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur ses échantillons et marmonna un sort. La terre se sépara en plusieurs couches dans les bocaux des échantillons de façon à ce qu'elle puisse clairement identifier les composants. Au fond, il y avait les petites pierres, puis une couche de sable et terre, suivie par une fine couche de minéraux, puis toute la matière organique enfermée dans l'échantillon et au-dessus se trouvait une couche d'eau, empêchée magiquement d'être réabsorbée dans le sable et la terre. Ce fut une question de minutes pour Rigel d'écrire tous les éléments dans chaque partie, aussi bien que quelles plantes dans le manuel y pousseraient bien, et elle eut fini avant que Pansy ait commencé sa seconde tasse de thé.

« Merci, Pucey, c'est parfait, dit-elle, lui souriant juste un tout petit peu.

– Je t'en prie, dit-il avec hébètement, rangeant sa baguette une fois de plus.

– Oh, pour l'amour de Salazar, grimaça Draco et cette fois, il _lança_ vraiment un de ses petits pois à Pucey. Es-tu un Serpentard ou non, mec ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il se joue de toi ?

– Quoi ? dit Pucey d'un ton neutre, regardant de Rigel à Draco, incapable de faire la connexion.

– Tu… »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et dit d'un air renfrogné :

« Rigel, enlève cet air de ton visage tout de suite. »

Rigel adopta son expression habituelle plus sérieuse et laissa ses yeux redevenir plats en faisant retomber ses cils légèrement. Pucey fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête avec perplexité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Pansy avec condescendance. Rigel a eu Draco avec ça l'autre fois et il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes pour s'en sortir.

– Seulement parce que personne ne m'a aidé. »

Draco plissa les yeux vers elle.

« En fait, je me rappelle vaguement de toi et Nott en train de rire. Et toi, se tourna-t-il vers Rigel. Tu ne peux pas juste te balader et _regarder_ les gens comme ça quand tu veux quelque chose de leur part…

– J'éviterai de regarder les gens à l'avenir.

– … C'est complètement injuste, sans mentionner effrayant… râla Draco.

– Mais ça me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux.

– Rigel marque un point, dit Pansy. Vous deux êtes ceux qui n'étiez pas assez rusés pour voir à travers lui. Vous êtes en colère seulement parce que ça a marché.

– Merci Pansy, dit Rigel gentiment. Tu es la seule qui me comprend. »

Elle inclina la tête pour que la lumière brille sur ses lentilles et offrit à la blonde un sourire tremblant de reconnaissance.

« Euh, oui, la fixa Pansy, la bouche entr'ouverte. Tu… euh. »

Draco et Pucey ricanèrent alors que Rigel laissait tomber « le regard » et sourit plutôt diaboliquement.

« Plus aussi amusant quand c'est retourné contre toi, hein ? »

Draco enfonça son doigt dans le bras de Pansy.

« Tu comprends pourquoi cette arme doit être contrôlée.

– Tu ne devrais probablement pas utiliser ça sur une fille, Rigel, dit Pansy lentement. Je suis ton amie mais deux de ces regards pourraient donner une fausse idée à une fille, surtout venant du fils de Sirius Black, sans offense.

– Je ne le fais généralement pas parce que les filles me font totalement confiance sans "le regard" mais je voulais juste te retourner le cerveau pendant une minute, dit Rigel sincèrement.

– Le point est que, dit Draco, c'est de ta propre faute si tu as repoussé ton devoir aussi tard – et non, je ne crois pas un mot de cette connerie comme quoi tu voulais le faire de toi-même – et Pucey t'a rendu un vrai service, dont tu ne peux pas t'échapper juste en transformant ton visage en un bébé licorne ou je ne sais quoi, la sermonna-t-il, se tournant vers Pucey également. Et tu _accepteras_ l'offre de Rigel de te rendre la pareille.

– Mais… commença Pucey.

– Pas de mais, dit fermement Draco. Rigel peut probablement t'aider avec n'importe quel problème de Potions que tu as et s'il ne le peut pas, il ira à la bibliothèque le résoudre pour toi, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Draco la regarda ostensiblement.

« Eh bien, je ne ferais pas confiance aux livres de la bibliothèque sur les Potions, comme les livres de Potions généraux se contredisent souvent les uns les autres, dit Rigel, ajoutant rapidement alors que Draco lui faisait les gros yeux : Mais oui, sens-toi libre de me demander de l'aide et désolé pour t'avoir trompé.

– Si tu es sûr… dit Pucey. Merci, j'imagine.

– De même », dit Rigel, rangeant son devoir de Botanique et engouffrant quelques bouchées à manger avant que le déjeuner ne soit fini.

Pansy secoua la tête au comportement enflammé de Draco et à l'insincérité complète de Rigel mais sirota simplement son thé et laissa les sorciers être stupides s'ils le voulaient, comme toute bonne sorcière sang-pure le ferait.

* * *

(1) En anglais, Sirius et _serious_ (sérieux) sont prononcés de la même façon. On n'en est pas à la fin des blagues là-dessus donc souvenez-vous-en ! ) ndt

* * *

NDA : Juste pour clarifier, "le regard" n'est en aucun cas prévu pour faire paraître Rigel/Harriet comme une demoiselle en détresse ou autre, ce qui rendrait complètement inutile son déguisement. Je l'imagine plus comme un style boy-chan genre regard de chiot, comme Honey de Ouran High School Host Club pourrait le faire, qui est mignon et désarmant, mais pas forcément féminin. C'était juste prévu pour donner un air espiègle à Rigel. Je l'imagine comme le personnage principal de Nabari no Ou, qui est cool à l'extérieur mais peut agir facilement avec d'autres personnalités pour obtenir ce qu'il veut en prétendant être sans défense et stupide et induire les gens en erreur. Personne ne suspecte quelqu'un que l'on pense plus stupide ou plus faible que soi de nous tromper.

NDT : Concernant le parti S.O.W., j'ai préféré le garder en anglais même si je comptais le traduire à la base car, alors que je relisais le tome 3, il y a eu tout un passage sur la raison de ce nom et pour cela, l'anglais est nécessaire. J'ai préféré donc garder l'original. (À l'origine j'étais partie sur le parti Snob au lieu du parti Cow ^^)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Si vous remarquez des fautes, des incohérences au niveau du français, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! (J'avais traduit dungeon par donjon au lieu de cachot par exemple ! (Certes, donjon n'est pas faux, mais dans le contexte d'HP, si !) merci à schelma1984 pour me l'avoir fait remarquer ! On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur !

Je fais un gros big-up à Ecarlates pour m'avoir écrit une review qui a fait fondre mon petit cœur ! Merci !

Le prochain chapitre sera assez court par rapport à celui-là mais riche en émotion !


	8. Chapitre 8

NDT : Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les derniers mais ça sera le dernier dans ce cas, après, on ne fait qu'augmenter !

J'ai enfin acheté le quator d'Alanna (ils n'ont jamais été traduis en français je crois) donc je m'amuse à le lire en voyant tout ce qui a inspiré Violet pour écrire cette histoire. Mais c'est vraiment très enfantin (à l'époque où cette série a été sortie, la catégorie "jeune adulte" n'existait pas encore donc il paraît que l'auteure a volontairement "diminué" son ton pour correspondre à un lectorat très jeune) et les personnages n'ont pas vraiment de profondeur (Alanna est une tête à claque et ne ressemble en rien à Rigel). Vraiment, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu cette série pour comprendre The Pureblood Pretense !

NDA : Comme toujours (même si des fois j'oublie de le dire, sachez s'il vous plaît que c'est toujours sous-entendu), aucun des personnages, mondes, histoires, etc ne sont miens. Et merci pour votre lecture :)

NDA2 : Aussi, juste pour anticiper toute question, non, il n'y aura pas de romance entre Rigel et le Professeur Snape. Non pas que je n'aime pas Snape, je l'adore, mais il joue le rôle de Myles pour quiconque ayant lu Alanna the Lioness. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il est une figure type de mentor, parfois une figure paternelle (bien que Snape ne sera pas trop ça car Rigel a déjà un père et Snape n'est vraiment pas ce genre de personnage).

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Après le cours de Botanique, pendant lequel ils passèrent aux sols utilisés pour les plantes qui poussaient dans des endroits plus exotiques, telles que celles qui poussaient en haut des montagnes ou au fond des lacs et des océans, Rigel laissa Draco et Pansy marcher devant elle. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château, elle s'éclipsa vers le lac où elle était censée rencontrer Fred et George, dont elle ne savait pas encore quoi penser.

Il y avait un groupe de gros arbres robustes non loin du rivage du lac donc elle se rendit dans cette direction. Il n'y avait aucun rouquin qu'elle pouvait voir, bien que quelques élèves plus âgés qui devaient avoir des périodes libres les vendredis après-midi étaient en train de paresser sous les arbres, profitant évidemment de leur temps libre avant que le semestre ne commence vraiment. Elle s'était tenue debout sous une branche feuillue pendant seulement quelques minutes quand une voix inconnue l'appela par derrière.

« Hey, tu es Rigel Black, hein ? »

Celui qui avait parlé était un garçon enjoué à la peau sombre et avec des dents très blanches. Il avait des dreadlocks juste à la hauteur de ses épaules et de larges yeux marrons encadrés par d'épais cils hérissés.

« Oui, c'est moi, dit Rigel, se tournant pour faire pleinement face au nouveau garçon.

– Lee Jordan, ou juste Lee. »

Il lui présenta une main qu'elle serra.

« Fred et George m'ont parlé de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je les connais depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas en croire un mot.

– Ils t'ont mentionné ce matin, dit Rigel. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Il rit.

« Je vois ce qu'ils veulent dire tu le dis comme si tu le pensais vraiment.

– Je le pense vraiment, dit Rigel, confuse.

– Un Serpentard n'est jamais sincère. »

Il eut un geste de la main.

« Mais un farceur non plus, donc tu es en réalité en excellente compagnie.

– J'ai entendu ça ce matin aussi », ironisa-t-elle.

Lee lui sourit d'un air complice.

« Fred et George t'ont dit à quel point ils étaient merveilleux ? »

Rigel sourit avec ses yeux.

« Quelque chose comme ça.

– Eh bien, ne soit pas trop impressionné par eux, haussa-t-il les épaules aisément. C'est amusant de passer du temps avec eux mais au bout du compte… »

Lee se coupa, penchant sa tête vers le bruit d'un remue-ménage s'approchant d'eux.

« … Non, non, vous deux ne me jetterez pas dans le lac ! » cria un garçon derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Fred et George littéralement en train de tirer leur frère aîné sur le chemin. Percy avait un air de panique sur le visage et se débattait vainement.

« Je le pense vraiment cette fois, j'hibouterai Maman si vous ne me relâchez pas maintenant ! »

Fred et George lâchèrent les bras de Percy comme s'ils avaient pris feu.

« Pas besoin d'amener notre pauvre vieille Maman là-dedans, commença Fred.

– … Et je lui dirais que tu l'as appelée vieille et pauvre…

– Voyons, Perce, il n'y a pas besoin de faire tout ça, George coupa-t-il son frère rapidement. Nous t'avons juste amené ici pour que tu rencontres quelqu'un, tu vois ?

– Qui ? demanda Percy en regardant autour de lui. J'ai déjà rencontré Lee et…

– Non, non, le petit derrière Lee. »

Fred s'approcha et tira Rigel pour une meilleure vue.

« Celui-là.

– Oh. »

Percy ajusta ses lunettes à écailles et s'avança pour la rencontrer.

« Je m'appelle Percy. Mes frères ne t'ont pas tiré ici non plus, j'espère ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

– _Tiré_ ? Qui a tiré ? s'offensa Fred.

– Non, je leur ai demandé de nous présenter, dit Rigel. Je m'appelle Rigel Black et tu m'as aidé dans le train donc quand j'ai appris qui tu étais, je voulais te dire merci formellement.

– Eh bien. »

Percy semblait pris par surprise, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais remercié pour quoi que ce soit avant.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de faire tout ça, mais de rien. Ce Flint n'est pas vraiment un mauvais bougre mais il est toujours d'une humeur terrible la première semaine d'école environ et des fois il se lâche sur les autres.

– Je comprends, dit Rigel. Il est dans ma Maison donc nous avons réglé nos différents mais je voulais tout de même te remercier pour être intervenu quand tu l'as fait.

– Je fais juste mon devoir en tant que Préfet, rougit Percy alors que ses frères le frappèrent dans le dos avec admiration.

– De toute façon, je te rembourserai un jour, si tu en as le besoin », dit-elle.

Le rouquin le plus grand acquiesça, un poil inconfortable.

« Et si tu requerrais mon aide à nouveau, je serais ravi de faire ce que je peux. »

Rigel élargit ses yeux sans honte.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

C'était justement l'ouverture qu'elle attendait.

« Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter, et je demanderais bien à un Serdaigle mais je n'en connais aucun, et tu sembles si intelligent et, eh bien…

– Oui ? invita Percy, se rengorgeant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Eh bien je suis curieux à propos de tellement de choses mais des fois, je ne comprends pas ce que les livres expliquent. Pourrais-je venir te voir quand je deviens perdu dans mes études ? demanda-t-elle, prenant soin à ce que sa voix soit remplie d'espoir innocent.

– Bien sûr ! lui assura Percy. Loin de moi l'idée de tenir un jeune esprit passionné éloigné de la connaissance. Chaque fois que tu veux discuter de quelque chose d'académique, viens et toque simplement à la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Fred et George peuvent te montrer où si tu ne le sais pas et même si je ne suis pas là, quelqu'un sera capable de me trouver.

– Okay, sourit Rigel au Préfet de son plus beau sourire de s'il-te-plaît-apprécie-moi.

– Oui, bien… »

Percy ajusta ses lunettes et lui fit un salut sec de la tête

« Par contre, peut-être ne porte pas cette cravate et cela devrait aller. »

Sur ce, il dit au revoir à Lee et ses frères et s'en alla sur le chemin en direction du château.

« Eh bien, je suis impressionné, dit Lee quand Percy fut parti. Cela a pris trois mois à Fred et George pour obtenir une invitation dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

– Bien qu'ils ne nous aient jamais laissé y retourner après cette première fois, dit Fred avec mélancolie.

– Certaines personnes ne peuvent juste pas retenir leurs crèmes de Canari ensorcelées, ignora George. Mais on t'aurait fait entrer dans la salle commune – sous surveillance bien sûr – si tu avais juste demandé.

– Je voulais juste parler avec votre frère, dit Rigel honnêtement. Je pense qu'il sera une superbe source pour mes études.

– Oui, oui, quoi que tu dises, dit Fred.

– N'oublie juste pas de passer faire "coucou" quand tu viendras au Nid, ajouta George.

– On doit y aller, Oliver réunit l'équipe ce soir pour parler des tests de sélection de la semaine prochaine et McGonagall veut me parler concernant mon rôle de commentateur, dit Lee après avoir lancé un Tempus. On a juste assez de temps pour aller dîner d'abord.

– Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Lee, dit Rigel.

– Un jour je te croirai, gamin, rit Lee alors que tous les trois détalaient. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! »

Elle passa le dîner à faire tourner ses légumes sur son assiette et à éviter les questions exaspérantes toujours plus nombreuses de Draco sur où elle était allée après Botanique. Ce fut finalement Pansy qui le fit taire.

« Draco, le réprimanda-t-elle, des fois Rigel va disparaître sans raison apparente, car c'est le genre de personne qu'il est. Le plus tôt tu accepteras cela et apprendras à ne pas t'en faire d'où il va et quand il veut vagabonder tout seul, plus tôt toi et tout le monde autour de toi sera heureux. »

Draco donna l'air de s'entêter mais se calma pour, au moins, un moment. Il recommença à s'agacer quand Rigel leur dit qu'elle devait aller quelque part après dîner, mais un regard de Pansy le fit hausser les épaules aussi nonchalamment qu'un enfant de onze ans pouvait le faire et se rendit vers la salle commune de Serpentard sans un mot.

Rigel s'approcha du bureau de Snape dans les cachots d'un pas lent et délibéré. Elle avait attendu exactement cinq minutes après que le Professeur avait quitté la table du personnel pour se rendre à leur rendez-vous parce qu'elle voulait paraître respectueusement ponctuelle mais pas excessivement impatiente. La porte du bureau de Snape était faite de chêne robuste et donnait sur une des pièces qu'elle n'avait pas encore été capable d'explorer. Elle savait que le mot de passe quand elle était verrouillée était « Asclépios » grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur mais elle était aussi protégée par une signature magique quand le Professeur n'était pas à l'intérieur donc ce serait la première fois qu'elle pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité. Ou cela aurait été le cas si elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse. _Et s'il avait détesté mon essai, ou que trop d'éléments que j'ai écrits étaient évidents ?_ pensa-t-elle tristement._ J'ai trouvé que le devoir paraissait trop facile. Il y avait probablement un piège quelque part et je l'ai raté et maintenant il va croire que je suis l'étudiante la plus stupide ayant jamais eu l'affront de faire perdre son temps à son Professeur._

Elle toqua gentiment mais fermement à la large porte et abaissa immédiatement la poignée en fer (curieux métal à utiliser sur une poignée de porte) quand elle entendit Snape dire « Entrez ! » de l'intérieur. Disproportionnellement soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas tout simplement dit de s'en aller, elle entra dans le petit espace carré, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Le bureau du Professeur Snape était une pièce parcimonieuse et étrange, décorée avec les ingrédients de Potions les plus repoussants, installés comme des trophées sur les étagères des murs. Il n'y avait pas de livres, pas d'œuvres d'art hormis un portrait de Salazar Serpentard et aucun meuble en-dehors d'un bureau en bois classique et le fauteuil sur lequel Snape était assis. Son bureau était vide à l'exception d'un tas de bons de commande et de supports à tube qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils contiendraient leurs tentatives plus tard dans l'année. Son fauteuil paraissait assez confortable, indiquant qu'il s'y asseyait au moins quelques heures par jour mais Rigel pensa qu'il passait probablement la plupart de son temps libre dans ses quartiers personnels et que son bureau était là juste pour l'image. Elle pouvait clairement voir comment il pouvait être intimidant, particulièrement puisque les élèves qui venaient demander de l'aide au Maître des Potions devraient rester debout.

Professeur Snape releva la tête de ses bons de commande alors qu'elle se plaçait devant son bureau, ses pieds éloignés de la largeur de ses épaules et ses mains croisées dans son dos. Elle lui lança un regard qui était déférent mais rebelle dans l'orgueil qu'il révélait. Il disait qu'elle le respectait mais que s'il l'avait appelée juste pour la ridiculiser, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et se défendrait. Il intégra sa position et son expression et les lignes de son visage se radoucirent de la façon dont les visages des gens étant pris par surprise par un souvenir qu'ils pensaient avoir oublié le faisaient. Cela passa rapidement toutefois et Professeur Snape pressa sa bouche en une ligne encore plus fine qu'elles ne présentaient d'habitude.

« Mr. Black, commença-t-il, son ton encore une fois d'une neutralité précautionneusement adéquate en s'adressant à elle. Je trouve… difficile d'imaginer que vous ayez terminé votre essai que j'ai donné pendant le temps restant de la fin du cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il leva une main et continua :

« Je ne suis pas en train de vous accuser de quoi que ce soit mais il est possible qu'un élève soit capable d'obtenir le sujet de l'essai d'un Serdaigle ou d'un Poufsouffle de même année qui ont eu leur cours pratique hier et terminer l'essai en avance avec l'aide d'un élève plus âgé dans un effort malavisé d'entrer "dans mes petits papiers" comme on dit. »

Rigel ouvrit de grands yeux en une incrédulité pour une fois non fabriquée. Bien sûr qu'il serait suspicieux. Il avait probablement dû avoir affaire à des lèches-culs malhonnêtes auparavant et bien qu'il se _pourrait_ qu'elle fît juste un peu de lèche (d'accord, beaucoup), elle n'était certainement pas malhonnête dans son travail.

« Y a-t-il une façon que je puisse vous convaincre de ma sincérité ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

– Il y en a une, dit Snape. Puisque que vous ne semblez apparemment pas avoir besoin de références lors de l'écriture d'un tel devoir, je vous demanderais d'en écrire un autre maintenant, en ma présence. Sachez que je ne fais pas cela pour vous attaquer, Mr. Black. C'est juste une façon pour moi de jauger avec précision vos capacités, mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez partir d'ici sans écrire ce devoir et d'aussi loin que je suis concerné, nos interactions resteront les mêmes que pour n'importe lequel de vos camarades de Serpentard.

– Je n'ai pas apporté de plume et de parchemin », dit-elle d'un air sombre.

Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un rouleau vierge de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et un pot d'encre et les plaça sur le bureau devant lui en silence.

« Sur quoi porte l'essai, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour prendre le matériel d'écriture offert.

Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à commencer un essai qu'elle ne pouvait pas terminer.

« Il n'y a pas de longueur requise, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas un essai, en soi. Listez simplement tous les ingrédients de potions que vous connaissez, suivis par tous les dangers et usages dont vous vous rappelez. Faites-le dans le même genre que ce que nous avons étudié en classe hier, mais si vous en connaissez d'autres non vus en cours, ajoutez ceux-là également, s'il vous plaît. Prenez votre temps. »

Rigel acquiesça et prit le matériel d'écriture, pressée à présent de commencer.

« Puis-je utiliser l'autre côté de votre bureau pour écrire, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il souleva un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas souvent été appelé juste, dit-il sèchement, mais je n'ai encore jamais forcé un élève à écrire un devoir debout. »

Disant cela, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un bureau simple et une chaise dans le coin de la pièce pour son usage. Elle le remercia puis s'assit et commença immédiatement à écrire.

_Feuilles d'abberra : utilisées dans le Poussos (tranchées) et dans la Potion Nutritive. Doivent être récoltées avec les racines de la plante intactes ou les feuilles sècheront et deviendront toxiques en trois jours._

_Aconit : utilisée dans la Tue-loup (les fleurs, écrasées), divers poisons (généralement les tiges, râpées) et récemment dans les Potions d'Ardeur Croissante (juste les étamines pollinisées, bien que cette méthode soit largement non prouvée). Très dangereuse à récupérer car elle pousse de façon très prolifique dans les territoires de loup-garous et doit être récoltée avec de l'argent lors de la pleine lune. Également toxique à ingérer et difficile à ajouter à des potions sans les faire exploser car elle est très réactive à la plupart des ingrédients._

_Crochets de vipère : utilisés principalement dans des potions de farces et attrapes pour causer des rougeurs embarrassantes ou d'autres états de peau, avec l'exception de son usage en Remèdes de Nausée Matinale pour les sorcières enceintes durant leur premier trimestre. Dangereux car, en excès dans n'importe quelle potion, peut la rendre trop chaude à boire sans brûler gravement la gorge du buveur. Devrait porter des gants quand on les manipule._

_Fleur d'Ésope : utilisée par ceux dans le domaine de la Divination pour les Potions de Rêve Éveillé. Puissant hallucinogène et parfois vendu sur le marché noir en de dangereuses quantités comme drogues récréatives. Dangereusement addictif en doses fréquentes et abondantes…_

Et cela continua comme ça. Rigel écrivit tout du bout jusqu'à « _Mélonite : utilisée pour les Potions de Soulagement des Crampes Musculaires (moulue et séchée) ainsi que pour les Potions de Régulation Intestinale et dans de nombreux baumes et pâtes pour les muscles endoloris ou courbaturés. Dangereuse seulement si une personne inhale les fumées de la Potion pendant que la mélonite est en train d'y mijoter, ce qui occasionne une perte de quelques contrôles musculaires, en particulier dans les mains et pieds, et pourrait possiblement causer un accident si le potionniste continue à tester et manipuler des ingrédients._ » Puis il ne lui resta plus de parchemin.

Elle se leva et marcha les quelques pas vers le bureau de Snape. Il semblait écrire une lettre de quelque sorte donc elle garda poliment ses yeux loin de son parchemin et attendit qu'il s'arrête. Il posa sa plume et tendit une main vers elle, paume vers le haut.

« Fini ? demanda-t-il, semblant surpris quand il se rendit compte à quel point les torches avaient brûlé bas.

– Non, Monsieur, s'excusa Rigel. J'ai besoin de plus de parchemin.

– Plus de parchemin ? répéta-t-il, en fronçant intensément les sourcils.

– Oui, Monsieur, dit-elle, pensant qu'il était énervé qu'elle en ait utilisé autant. Je ne manquerai pas de vous rembourser le matériel que j'utilise.

– Remb… dit-t-il en se renfrognant. Donnez-moi ça ! »

Il lui prit le rouleau de parchemin des mains et le déroula, fixant l'écriture sur le recto puis le retournant lentement pour le verso, qui était également rempli d'une petite écriture uniformément espacée.

« J'en suis seulement à la moitié des M », dit-elle avec obligeance.

Ses yeux volèrent sur elle.

« Asseyez-vous. Maintenant. »

Il courba son doigt vers la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise qui s'approcha pour faire face à son bureau et lui signala impérieusement de l'utiliser. Elle s'assit en silence pendant qu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans son propre fauteuil, ses yeux bougeant rapidement à travers, puis en descendant, le rouleau. Elle composa mentalement le reste des ingrédients dont elle se rappelait au cas où il lui demanderait de les réciter oralement au lieu de finir son essai.

Les minutes passèrent en silence, la seule interruption étant quand Snape tourna impatiemment au verso et continua à lire. Enfin, il jeta sur le bureau le rouleau et l'épingla de son regard d'acier.

« Avez-vous une mémoire photographique, Mr. Black ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, monsieur, dit-elle.

– Une… extrême fascination pour la Botanique alors », suggéra-t-il.

Elle trouva qu'il sonnait malade.

« Pas particulièrement, Monsieur, dit-elle doucement.

– Dois-je comprendre, alors, que vous avez plus qu'un intérêt passager pour les Potions, Mr. Black ? »

Snape serra convulsivement les dents à son nom de famille.

« Énormément, Monsieur. »

Elle leva le regard vers son visage, ses yeux bougeant désespérément sur une peau trop pâle et des cheveux négligés gominés par un gel ignifuge.

« Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? Personne d'autre ne comprend et on me dit surtout que j'en sais suffisamment sur les potions et de me concentrer sur autre chose mais vous m'apprendrez de nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer, et je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de demandes de tutorat étant donnée votre position dans la communauté des Potions. C'est juste que… je suis si fatigué d'apprendre des livres. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent comme des rideaux de fer pendant un long moment. Rigel essaya de se concentrer sur les bocaux affreux de trucs morts, sa situation avec Flint, sa nouvelle et étrange amitié avec Draco, tout plutôt que Snape et son expression illisible. Pour son âme jeune et inexpérimentée, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux sur l'immensité du monde, il semblait que son Destin se jouait en ce moment. Son Professeur soupira lourdement, et quand il parla, Rigel réalisa qu'il semblait fatigué, pas malade.

« Le niveau de connaissance que vous avez montré aujourd'hui n'est rien de moins qu'incroyable, donc peut-être me pardonnerez-vous pour être quelque peu réticent à le croire au début, dit Snape, frottant ses mains sur ses yeux, ses narines se dilatant alors qu'il essayait de penser. Je comprends. »

Rigel n'avait pas réalisé ce que ces mots voulaient dire, placés ensemble ainsi et venant du Maître des Potions Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entende. Elle avait su que l'on pouvait perdre un poids que l'on ignorait porter, mais pour Rigel cela semblait comme si une fenêtre s'était ouverte et qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Comme si elle avait regardé le monde à travers une vitre sans s'en rendre compte et que maintenant elle pouvait palper et sentir la brise. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ces mots puis les rouvrit et déversa tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la confection des potions dans son regard. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, peut-être parce qu'elle était inexpérimentée pour mettre de véritables émotions sur son visage, mais elle projeta toute la passion et l'envie et le triomphe et le désespoir – oh le désespoir quand elle avait compris que son rêve était ici, à Poudlard, où elle ne pourrait jamais être – en direction du Professeur Snape, voulant qu'il voie, qu'il comprenne comme elle comprenait, que les Potions étaient la seule chose qu'elle pourrait jamais faire.

Un moment, elle forçait Snape à comprendre et à se demander sinistrement ce que le Professeur Snape pensait de son travail, et le moment d'après, sa conscience était soudain remplie de pensées étrangères : _incrédulité et consternation ambivalente… elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était jubilante, d'avoir trouvé un Serpentard, enfin, qui avait le potentiel dont elle avait besoin, et suspicieuse que ce n'était qu'une cruelle blague, car elle savait que les bonnes choses n'étaient jamais vraies, et pleine de ressentiment amer que ce soit Black qui ait un tel fils. Un fils qui, de droit, l'univers aurait dû lui donner, un qui était perdu sur Black si le garçon devait passer sa vie et son talent à apprendre les Potions à partir d'un livre…_ et puis elle haleta, ressentant des choses familières, comme sa propre incrédulité et de la nausée. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver avachie sur le bureau de Snape et se releva lentement en une position assise de nouveau. Snape était assis avec raideur dans son propre fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés et le visage gelé en une expression de colère surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Rigel, posant une main sur sa tempe en un symbole universel de pure et totale confusion.

– Je _vous_ demanderais ça si je ne savais pas déjà _ce_ qu'il s'est passé. J'étais dans votre esprit, à moins que je ne me trompe grandement, plus particulièrement dans la partie qui concernait les Potions, et vous étiez dans _mon esprit_. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de façon menaçante.

« Plus particulièrement dans la partie qui contenait mon opinion de vous. »

Rigel sursauta, encore complètement confuse.

« Vous étiez dans mon esprit ? _Qu'avez-vous vu_ ? dit-elle, sa voix montant automatiquement vers son octave naturelle. Je ne comprends pas _comment_ cela a pu… »

Sa voix l'abandonna et elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, tremblant violemment. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ici, cela ne pouvait juste pas.

« Exactement, dit Snape, respirant profondément pour se calmer. _Comment_ avez-vous fait ceci ? J'ai de très puissants boucliers d'Occlumancie et dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas de la Legilimancie ce que j'ai ressenti. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas d'images, ni souvenirs, seulement des ressentis bruts mais c'était comme si j'en étais l'initiateur, au lieu d'être un simple observateur de vos expériences. J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez et vous concentriez pour que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous essayiez de faire, Mr. Black. Mr. Black ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre ou, si elle le pouvait, elle n'intégrait pas qu'il lui parlait. Il parla plus fort :

« Mr. Black. Arctur… Rigel. Rigel !

– Euh… quoi, moi ? »

Rigel inspira l'air désespérément.

« Oui, bien sûr, mon garçon, qui d'autre… »

Snape reprit ses esprits.

« Rigel, vous avez une crise de panique. Prenez des respirations lentes et parlez à travers.

– D'accord. D'accord, je suis désolé. »

Elle aspira l'air avec précaution et bredouilla de façon aussi cohérente qu'elle pouvait :

« Je ne peux juste pas rentrer à la maison à cause de ça, ce n'est pas juste. Je ne sais pas même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire… comment cela est arrivé ? Je voulais juste vous montrer que j'étais sérieux avec les Potions, pas aller dans votre tête, ce qui est très compliqué au cas où vous ne sauriez pas et, oh merde, vous étiez dans ma tête… _qu'est-ce que vous avez vu_ ?! grogna Rigel dans ses mains. Allez-vous m'expulser maintenant ? Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé et je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

– Je ne vais pas vous expulser, Rigel, dit Snape lentement et clairement. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes autant effrayé, ni ne vous presserai-je de me le dire mais, de votre esprit, je n'ai récolté rien de plus que la passion globale que vous avez pour la concoction et la compréhension des Potions.

– Oh. »

Rigel arrêta d'hyperventiler presque immédiatement, réalisant avec le recul qu'il continuait à s'adresser à elle comme un « garçon » ainsi que comme « Mr. Black » et que si son expérience avait été aussi désorientée que la sienne, il était peu probable qu'il se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit de concret.

« Donc… Donc quoi maintenant, Monsieur ?

– Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici mais du bon pourrait en ressentir. Tout d'abord, cela a effacé tout doute que j'aurais pu avoir quant à votre sincérité dans l'apprentissage de mon art, dit précautionneusement le Professeur Snape. Sous réserve que cela ne se reproduise pas, je ne vois pas de raisons pour que les dix dernières minutes aient un impact sur quoi que ce soit hors de cette pièce. »

Sa tête se leva si vite qu'elle craqua de façon inconfortable et elle fixa, avec des yeux écarquillés et des cheveux débraillés, le visage ridé de Snape.

« Vraiment, Monsieur ? Vous me donneriez une autre chance ? »

Le visage de Snape se fit déterminé.

« Oui. Je vais faire ça. _Nous_ ferons ça. Votre père n'entre pas en compte ici et ce qu'il vient de se passer dans nos esprits n'a pas d'importance non plus. Vous avez du talent ou au moins, une volonté exceptionnelle, et j'encouragerais les Gryffondor avant de voir cette habileté s'atrophier. »

Rigel n'était pas sûre qui d'eux deux il était en train d'essayer de convaincre mais son cœur était prêt à exploser suite à tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Du soulagement et de la joie et une étrange sorte de vertige la laissèrent chancelante suite aux événements de la journée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant était de dormir. Snape devait s'être rendu compte de la perte de son élan, car il se leva et lui indiqua de se mettre debout également pour qu'il puisse faire disparaître les meubles supplémentaires.

« Cela a été un long jour pour nous deux, Mr. Black », dit-il et elle remarqua que sa voix n'était plus entièrement neutre à côté d'elle.

Elle se tournait très légèrement vers un ton tiède.

« Allez vous coucher maintenant et nous nous occuperons des détails et des conséquences de tout ça plus tard. Pour lundi, vous pouvez choisir un ingrédient de la liste que vous avez dressée et écrire vingt-cinq centimètres détaillés sur celui-ci.

– Oui, Monsieur, dit Rigel, se tournant vers la porte. Merci. »

Il hocha sèchement de la tête, semblant encore un peu déséquilibré. À la porte, elle se retourna, une main sur la poignée et dit :

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, Professeur Snape. Je vous le promets.

– Je ne doute pas de cela, Mr. Black. »

* * *

NDA : Désolée, celui-là était court (certainement pas les 7000+ du chapitre 6) mais je devais le couper ici ou le chapitre suivant serait beaucoup trop long. Donc les choses avancent pour notre, parfois difficile, héroïne. Je l'aime plutôt jusqu'à présent en tout cas ^^ Je sais qu'il semble étrange de dire que Rigel est Harry Potter tourné en Harriet Potter, cachant un OC et un Black dans un Poudlard qui est changé au-delà de toute reconnaissance… mais tel est le pouvoir des fanfictions. Si cela vous fait sentir mieux, nous pouvons considérer Rigel comme un OC et ne même pas tenter d'essayer d'en faire une version "et si" d'Harry Potter, tout simplement parce qu'il y a trop de variables et des facettes de sa personnalité qui diffèrent de l'original. Vraiment, elle a glissé dans la place théorique de Harry dans cette version déformée du monde de JK et a reçu un nouveau but mais une part de moi veut continuer à considérer ceci comme une fanfiction. Si cela offense qui que ce soit que tant de libertés aient été prises, je suis terriblement désolée, et je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances pour trouver une histoire plus attirante ailleurs.

NDT : Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, je le considère comme étant celui qui lance véritablement l'histoire. C'est à partir de là que cela devient intéressant (et le chapitre 9 envoie du lourd). On arrive en tout cas à la fin de la semaine de Rigel, les choses vont donc commencer à prendre un peu plus de vitesse. Et de mots. Beaucoup de mots. Les chapitres suivants, ça va encore mais ensuite cela va être plus dur. Donc je ne pourrais sûrement pas en publier un par mois. Par ailleurs, le mois prochain c'est le Camp NaNoWriMo donc je serai occupée sur l'écriture de mon histoire originale, il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre. On se retrouve donc dans deux mois, le 15 août ! :)


End file.
